Enough for Forever
by Annie.Bannanie
Summary: Edward left not knowing Bella was pregnant, 7 years later Bellas changed, literally she can change her appearance, & now Izzy & Renesmee Masen come home to Forks, only to find out another vampire family had the same idea, & Izzy decides to have some fun!
1. People always leave

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction!!!! So when I become rich and famous someday you can say you were there when it all started! hahaXD so please Review and subscribe!**** Haha so anyway here it goes!!! Oh and make sure to checl out affarie ava mai's stories on fanfiction! She is epicly awesome! Especially her new one 'Cryptic Obscurity' and my all time fave 'Everyone hates Isa'! Alright so here goes nothing:D**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Edward: annie tell them!**

**Me: NO! I don't wanna!**

**Edward: tell them or ill tell them about tht time at band camp….**

**ME: AHHH NOOO! Fine, twilight doesn't belong to me it belongs to the ever fabulous stepeneie meyer…..BUT EDWARD IS ALL MINE! Well atleast for tonight…..hehehehe;D**

**Edward: oh. my. damn.**

* * *

"People always leave." –Peyton Sawyer, One Tree Hill

* * *

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and_

_precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really_

_saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through_

_them for their real intent._

_"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they_

_sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my_

_voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was_

_telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love_

_you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time_

_for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I_

_am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not_

_human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep_

_through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too_

_late. He already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had_

_no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited_

_patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

_"If… that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_"I promise that this will be the_

_last time you'll see ever me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like_

_this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me._

_It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling._

_I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice_

_sounded farther away._

_"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to_

_carry me forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my_

_wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very_

_lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

_"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small_

_vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

"It will be as if I never existed."

If he only knew how quickly his promise to me was broken, how everyday those words rang through my ears and reminded me of what I'd lost, but also on what I had gained.

Its been almost 2 months since _he_ left, since _he_ took away my future, my family, and my everything in one quick blow, and guess what? the pain has not gotten any better than that first day in the forest.

I mean yes, now I have Jacob and hes made my existence a little more tolerable…while he's there at least.

Then he goes and leaves me just like_ he_ did. Yeah just a few weeks ago I found out the real reason Jake couldn't be my friend for a while.

He's a werewolf and they are dangerous and it was for my own good and blah, blah, blah. Since when did my personal well being fall into everyone's hands but mine?

So anyway Jake and me are hanging out more and more now that I know his secret but I'm still alone all the time while Jake's off protecting me.

Oh, did I mention that Victoria and Laurent came back for me? Although Laurent has already been dealt with. Wolves 1 Vamps 0

Oh and one more tiny little thing, have I mentioned that I now am almost 2 months pregnant?

Now before you freak out about the father here's a hint: it's a certain vampire with bronze hair and the face of Adonis.

Yes, that's right before Ed- he left we did the deed, so he pulled a good old fashioned hump and dump.

Got what he wanted and left and a week or so after I started getting sick and went to the doctors.

You can imagine a pregnancy was the farthest thing from my mind.

I decided to tell Jake first figuring he could help me out more with the supernatural side of all this.

When I told him though he pretty much freaked out to the point of convulsing. He didn't call me for almost a week and I thought he never would, but thank god he finally did.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I pulled up to that tiny red house by the beach and Jacob was already waiting for me outside on the front porch. He had a look of extreme concentration on his face. I stepped out of the car and when Jacob looked up and saw me, shock washed over his face. _

_"Bella? I don't understand," he stammered, "how are you showing its been a little over a week?" _

_I looked down, I thought he had realized who the father was, well this won't be pleasant. _

_"Jake, the baby's father is," I took a deep breath, and prepared for the in my chest to tear at me, "well it's Edward Jake." And there it goes, I wrapped my arms around my body trying to hold myself together. _

_This had become a regular habit of mine, I took deep breaths and waited for the pain to subside, even though I knew it never truly would._

_I looked up and saw that realization had broken out on his face, he closed his eyes shut and I saw that his arms began to shake._

_"This THING is half leech?" He opened his eyes and looked up at me but I coulldn't bare to look at him._

_"Bella what are you thinking IT could kill you! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is! We have no idea what to expect!" He was fuming. I had to explain this to him once and for all._

_"Jake listen, your my best friend, but first of all my baby is not a THING or an IT! and if you can't accept me and my baby, then I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave right now and I won't be coming back. This baby is everything to me, regardless of who its father is and I will not allow any harm to come to it. I don't care what happens to me, all I care about is this baby and I don't have one doubt in my mind that I will survive this, and it would mean the world to me if I had your help and support behind me." _

_Jacob was staring at me, shocked by my sudden outburst, he put his head in his hands and began to take deep breaths trying to calm himself down._

_After a few minutes he finally looked up at me. He got up, walked over, and gave me a hug, and I couldn't stop the traitor tears that poured out. _

_"It's okay Bella, everything will be fine. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than this to tear us apart." I was so overjoyed at his words it brought on another round of sobs and Jake pulled back to look at me in the eyes._

_He peobably though I was crazy or something. "Bella what's wrong?"_

_"No Jake, happy tears, just happy tears." He just held me like that for a while and for a moment everything seemed like it would be okay._

_"Um, Bella, I have to go talk to the pack about this, but don't worry I won't let them touch you. I promise." I just nodded and gave him one last squeeze before I retreated to my truck and drove home._

Jake called me the next day, and didn't have the greatest news in the world.

"_Hey Jake." I said apprehensively. I was so nervous to hear what the pack had to say._

"_Hey Bells, how are you feeling?" I could tell he was just trying to stall, which was not a good sign. Why would he need to stall if he was bringing me good news?_

"_Jake I'm fine, now just tell me what happened, and stop trying to change the subject." I heard him let out a long deep breath on the other end of the phone._

"_Okay well first Bella, let me just say, no one is coming after you or the baby," my heart leapt. My baby was safe, we were safe, but wait why would Jacob have wanted to stall good news? _

_I waited for him to continue realizing there was more to this story. "well at least not yet."_

_And there it was. "Wait Jake what do you mean not yet?" I asked worried._

"_Well you see, the pack was pretty divided, and when Sam said that it was too dangerous to risk, I flipped out on him. I refused to follow his orders, and in doing so I kind of split off from the pack." He trailed off._

"_Wait, what do you mean split off from the pack? How is that even possible?" I questioned._

"_Well, no one knew it was possible, but apparently it only was for me. Because, since I was supposed to be the rightful alpha of the pack," he began._

"_Wait, Jake what are you talking about?" I cut him off, confused._

"_Oh I forgot you didn't know, well Ephraim Black was the first alpha, while Levi Uley was his beta. The alpha is chosen by lineage so technically I was supposed to be the alpha, but when Sam offered I turned him down. I already was struggling with all of this and then being the alpha would have just been to much." I just sat there in silence, stunned he never told me. "But anyways, because of that, when I went against Sam, it broke off my ties with the pack. And then Quil, Embry, and Seth and Leah Clearwater followed me, like the true idiots they are." _

_Chief Jacob, it sounded right somehow. I was confused by that last part though._

"_Wait Jake why wouldn't you want them to follow you?" I asked. "Wasn't it good that they agreed with you?"_

"_Oh yes Bella, of course! That's not what I meant," he said realizing his words could have had another meaning, "But why would they want to follow me?! I have absolutely no idea what I am doing as alpha. Blindly following and already blind leader." He sighed, but continued. "But I guess I'm grateful though, because Sam decided to wait this whole thing out and see what happened. I guess he didn't want to force us to fight against each other, because there was no way we were letting them get to you." He said with his anger leaking through his words at the end._

"_Jake I never meant for this to break up your pack. You don't have to do all this for me. I could just leave toni-" I began but he cut me off._

"_No Bella it was inevitable. Sam was wrong and eventually he would have done something to make me go against him. So don't worry about this, you already have enough to deal with. And I promise I'll be there, you don't have to leave. Even if Charlie kicked you out, I would be there to pick you up and bring you here in a second." He said adamantly._

"_Thanks Jake, you have no idea how much this means to me." I was beaming. No one was coming for us, Jacob would make sure of it._

"_Any time, Bells. Now you go get some rest. And don't worry. We'll be watching out for you. I have to go help out the pack, but I'll call you soon with any news."_

"_Kay Jake. Love you, Bye" I said. What would I ever do without him._

"_Love you to, Bells." He replied and I heard the phone click as he hung up._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So Jake was protecting me, yet again. I owed him my life many times over. Things were finally starting to look up for me, and then I realized what Jacob had said about me moving down there with him, one down, one to go.

I still had to tell Charlie.

* * *

**"I am your love bucket, grab my neck and suck it. Under the sheets. I want me some Edward so let's head Bedward, Under the Sheets" Under the sheets by Lolliliciouslolly on youtube. **

**Sorry I couldn't help myself, my ipods on shuffle and it was playing that line right when I finished.**

**OOOO I'll make it a tradition! Ill have my ipod on shuffle while writing/editing every chapter and whatever line I end it on gets put at the bottomXD**

**Okay guys? Let me have it! Tell me what you think! if you do you get a cooooookie! no takers? okay how about you get Edward's cookie? all you have to do is click that green button down there.**

**you know you want to;)**

**Oh and I already have Chapters 2,3, and 4 written and ready to publish! It all depends on the number of reviews this gets! 10 reviews and you get an update!**

**And another shout out to affarie ava mai! She is awesome and I can't wait to read what she has to say about my story! LONG LIVE THE CYBER SISTERS **


	2. When I close my eyes all I see is you

**Okay guys, I gave in! This is my second chapter and I hope you all love it to pieces! I really like writing it! And don't go thinking I'm a pushover because I updated before my 10 reviews but I won't be doing it often. I just figured that I should update a second time to get some more loyal readers. But next time there are no excuses. And what's wrong with this math? I got 80 hits and 5 reviews and then 7 story alerts! Not even everyone who added it as an alert reviewed! If its good enough to have your computer alert you when there is a new chapter then could you least review? Like guys I really don't even care if all you put is a or smiley! Just so I know your liking the story! Oh and of course I need to mention my Cyber Sis Affarie ava mai! Go check out her stories they are to die for!!! So if you go and check hers out it could just persuade me to update mine faster! Okay well heres Chapter 2!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:Hey Eddie, I had fun last night;)**

**Edward: -shudders-**

**Me: Aw you know you love me!**

**Edward: Umm yeah sure, now what did we talk about last night?**

**Me: Oh right, ok well i don't -mumbles-**

**Edward: What was that? I don't hear you?!!!**

**Me: OKAY I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING FROM STEPHENIE MEYERS WONDERFUL MIND! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!**

**Edward: Yes, yes I am.**

**Me: Yeah well do you remember what I talked about last night?**

**Edward: -gulp- oh boy.**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kay now you read while I occupy Eddie's time with....other things ;))**

* * *

I remember sitting on my couch terrified because this conversation meant everything.

It determined whether or not we would have food and shelter, which is kind of important, especially when having a baby.

You should have seen the look on Charlie's face when I told him, I thought he was going to literally explode, and if he blew up he didn't poof into a giant fluffy wolf.

_What the hell am I going to do! As if its not as bad that I am pregnant, but with a vampire/human hybrid? _

_How am I supposed to handle that! Without any of the Cullen's –wince- here helping me I don't know how I'll do it! _

_OH! Just then I felt it, something in my stomach had kicked! And at that moment as scared as I was, none of it mattered, except for the little nudger I was carrying. _

_The thought that I was carrying _his _baby inside me made me smile. This baby was a blessing and that was all there was to it._

_ I heard the front doorknob turn and prepared myself for the wrath of Charlie._

"_Bells?" He called. I waited for the sound of his gun belt being hung up on the wall to answer._

"_In here." I called from my spot on the couch._

_ He walked in and looked surprised to see me sitting there waiting for him. "Dad I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Oh Lord this can't be good. Well as long as you aren't preg-"right then he noticed my hands laying on my stomach where my little nudger had just kicked me._

_He looked at me for confirmation I gulped and the nodded waiting for the explosion._

_ "NO! BELLA NO TELL ME I'M WORNG TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE TELL ME,…"And there he goes. _

_He went off rambling for a second fuming when he saw I was not joking. I let him just pace for a few minutes to let him cool down and then suddenly he looked at me. _

"_It's Cullen's isn't it."I winced at the name and nodded again, and that sent him off on another fit. _

_All I could make out was something about him being lucky he left when he did otherwise Charlie would have had to "open up a can of whoop ass" all over him. His words not mine._

_Charlie finally calmed down and composed himself._

"_Dad let me talk for a second." I took his silence as an okay._

_ "Look dad I don't care what you say, I love this baby and I am going to keep it no matter what. I am a legal adult now and I can make my own decisions so I will let you mull this all over for tonight and talk to oyu again tomorrow, but remember, giving up this baby is NOT. AN. OPTION, whether you chose to kick me out or not is up to you, but dad I love you and I really would love it if you let _us_ stay." _

_I put the emphasis on the us and placed my hand over my stomach and it felt so right it made me smile. _

_"Now I've given you a lot to think about so get back to me tomorrow but I am exhausted and am going to bed." And with that I got up gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked up stairs leaving him in his chair with a flabbergasted expression on his face._

Charlie had calmed down by morning and accepted the news and told me that he'd "always be there for me, no matter what I got myself into."

Well dad could you help me out with the fact that its half vampire? (Note my sarcasm)

Of course that became a problem when I tried to explain to my dad why I was only 3 weeks along and I looked as though I was 5 months.

Jake came up with the idea that he could phase in front of Charlie and let him come to his own conclusions so that he wouldn't be dragged into any of this vampire mess, and we explained to him that the less he knew the better and if he couldn't accpet that then I'd have to leave.

He gladly agreed when that last part was thrown in.

I wish I could have seen Charlie's face when he went out on his little "walk" with JAcob and he proceeded to start tripping in front of him.

So now, I was getting in my car to drive to La Push to see if I could steal Jake away for a bit.

I knew he was out trying to protect me, but at the moment all I needed protecting from was myself.

If I was alone for much longer my mind would wander and I would inevitably start to think about Ed-

No! I won't let myself go there, I was going to stay strong today, no meltdowns!

I had to keep myself focused on getting to La Push, because La Push equals Jake, and Jake equals a few hours where I'm not reminded of the tragedy that is my life.

As I was coming up towards the border there was a sign that said turn right road work ahead. Ugh! I hated the back roads to La Push.

As if the main roads weren't as rural enough, but these winded in every direction and tookk me at least 15 minutes out of my way.

Another 15 minutes of alone time with my thoughts. Greeeeaaaaaat.

_THUMP!_

Something just fell on the back of my truck! What the hell was that? Breathe Bella, just breathe. I stopped the car and turned my head around….

But nothing was there. God why can't I get a grip. I just need to calm do-

I was telling myself as I was turning around to start the car back up and in front of the car stood a painfully beautiful woman with hair an intense shade of red.

"Hello Bella" Victoria hissed at me.

_Run Bella_

I would know that voice anywhere, the smooth velvetiness of it, the way it made my heart jump.

I looked around everywhere, but nothing, maybe I'm just hearing things...

I turned my attention back to Victoria, she was looking at me curiously. She probably thought I was insane.

"You seem surprised to see me." Ummm yeah, sure thats it.

Even with the anger that was plain on her face pouring out in her words her voice still wasn't right.

It was too sweet, like a child's. Not at all suited for the lethal vampire in front of me that looked more like a tiger ready to pounce.

"you have not been easy to get a hold of, if it weren't for the fact that all those dogs of yours were preoccupied with that stupid old man, I didn't think I would ever get through to you." What old man? What the hell is she talking ab-

but before I could think she was at my door and ripped the door off its hinges and pulled me out and holding me up by my shirt. She then looked down at my stomach. "My, my, my you've been a busy girl."

"Wh- Why?" I stammerd, "why do you care so much about killing me?"

"Your Edward killed my James, the only fair thing for me to do is make him suffer like I have mate for mate." She replied easily.

Hearing his name sent daggers through my heart, but since I was going to die what could it hurt?

Right then his name, his face, his voice, his smell, everything burst through the barriers I had kept them behind for so long.

Edward I love you! I love you and I'll always love you no matter what you say about it!

_I'll always love you._

Okay now I know I heard it that time. I looked around and still nothing.

You know what I don't care if this is just some freaky delusion, hearing those words from his mouth still made my heart melt, even if I know its not true.

Suddenly I smiled. Victoria had a look of confusion on her face that was priceless.

She probably thought I was deranged but I didn't care.

It was all over for me and now the only thing that mattered was Edward and the fact that my suffering was coming to an end.

_No Bella don't give up, you can't! You can't die, you have to save our baby!_

Sweet mental insanity. That was what the irrational part of me was saying, which happened to be a very large part.

Lucky for me because I really didn't want it to stop.

But the more annoying, smaller, rational part of me was screaming too.

Wow Bella now you've really gone completely insane! Hearing voices in your head? Really? You and Edward should start a group on facebook.

Yeah, well you know what, SHUT UP! you are a tiny pathetic waste of space in my mind.

I want to hear Edward and thats what I'm gonna damn well do!

Wow am I really flaming on myself right now? Where was Carlisle when you needed him.

Then something the Edward voice said registered in my mind.

My baby! I can't die! I couldn't let her hurt the one thing left in this world that connected me to him. But what could I do to save her.

_Anything and everything!_

Of course I will! You don't think I'm not gonna try!

And now I'm yelling at the delusion my mind had created, because I'm already crazy. Yeah like I'm mentally stable enough to be having a daughter.

Wait did I just say daughter? And just like that I knew without a doubt that I was having a girl.

I have no idea how, but I just knew.

_We're having a girl._

I could hear him smiling through his words.

I will save our baby. It wasn't a question.

"Where is lover boy anyway?" she snarled. "I was curious when I stopped by the house and no one was there, as a matter of fact it smelled as though they hadn't been there in quite some time."

"Why don't you get over with it already!" I didn't understand why she was toying with me now.

"Patience. I'll kill you when I'm good and ready. It's not as though your going anywhere." She smiled devilishly. "And besides you still have yet to answer my question."

_Lie Bella._

"The. Cullen's. Are, Gone." I shouted down into her face.

Shock washed over her face at my outburst, "Gone? Didn't you mean anything to them at all?" she said with an evil grin.

Ouch. That was a low blow, even for her. The pain washed over me but I tried not to show any emotion through my face.

Then her face suddenly became defeated. "Well that sucks. If Edward doesn't care for you then my killing you won't do a thing to him."

Realization washed over me. "Your not going to kill me!" I exclaimed as she set me back down onto the ground. I've never been so happy. My baby. My precious little nudger was going to be okay!

"Well….if it wasn't for you my James would be alive." I could see the anger rising in her eyes.

"Even if Edward was the one who physically killed him." Still his name shot pain through me and I couldn't conceal it this time.

Victoria saw me wince and the pain shoot through my eyes and an evil grin came across her face. "Ahhh. He left you, and you still love him, I can see it in your eyes when I say his name."

_Lie Bella, lie better than that and save our baby. _

I'm trying! Wow now I'm encouraging this insanity! Well if this is all I could get of Edward I'll take it, so I did what the voice said.

"No, I couldn't care less about him." I said as strong and convincing as I could, even though that was possibly the biggest lie that's ever left my lips.

"Oh really," she purred. "Eeeeddddwwwwaaaaarrrrrrrddddd."

I couldn't help the pain that I know flashed through my eyes, even if I was going to die, knowing he didn't love me still hurt.

_Bella how could you think that. I love you and I'll always love you, enough for forever._

Yeah well I guess forever ends sooner than you think. Well at least I can enjoy this crazy delusion, its not like its gonna leave me _as __if it never existed.'_

Is it sad that even now in this time of crisis I could still appreciate the fact that his voice still gave me goosebumps.

How is it even humanly possibly for someones voice to just ooze with complete and utter sexiness and compassion.

Oh right it isn't _humanly_ possible.

She smiled deviously, "That's what I thought. Well then I know exactly what to do now."

She came towards me with her teeth bared.

"If I have to endure forever without my James then you have to endure forever without your Edward. Although knowing that the man you love is out there and just doesn't want you will be worse for you."

And before I knew what was happening she was at my neck, and sunk her teeth in, and as quickly as she arrived she was gone.

I crawled into the cab of my truck on the side of the road and tried to keep quiet. At first it was just a stinging pain in my neck from the bite but then I could feel it.

The burning in my hands that _he_ had prevented almost a year ag when James had bitten me was starting to edge its way up my arms and legs.

I closed my eyes and all I could see was him, clearer than I had ever imagined.

My mind had not done him justice, not even close.

_Hold on Bella, hold on for me and for Renesmee._

Renesmee? The second I heard him say it, I knew it was meant for her. Such a beautiful name, so unique, one of a kind.

I guess my subconscious had thought it up. It really is perfect, Renee + Esme. The two most wonderful mothers a girl could have.

But I couldn't leave my father out of this, or Carlisle. Char-lisle, Car-lie. Thats it! Carlie!

Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Mine and Edward's baby, and even with all the pain that was coursing through me I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Edward I love you, enough for forever.

_As I you. Enough for forever._

That was the last thing I thought before the pain became so crippling I couldn't even think coherent thoughts anymore.

I felt a searing pain rip through my stomach and then it was too much.

_I'll wait for you._

I heard him say as he faded into the darkness, and then the pain reared up and poured over me, drowning me in blackness.

I did not resurface.

* * *

**Okay there it is guys! now review review review! I feel a personal triumph! Longest Chapter so far! Although by the time I read over the next few I have finished I'll want to add a trillion more things!**

**okay this weeks song ended up being.............-drum roll-...........Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks! My friend actually just made me listen to this song and I ended up crying! its sad but absolutely wonderful!**

**_I cried_**

**_never gonna hold the hand of another guy_**

**_to young for him the told her waiting for the love of a traveling soldier_**

**_our love will never end_**

**_waiting for the soldier to come back again_**

**_never more to be alone_**

**_till a letter said_**

**_a soldiers coming home 33_**

**Seriously go check it out on youtube its wonderful!**

**And again make sure you go check out Ella-Ava's stories (Affarie ava mai) she's seriously awesome! and since she mentioned me like 3 times im going to try to outdo her! hehehe**

**Check out Ella-Ava's stories!**

**Check out Ell-Ava's stories!**

**WOOO-HOOOO that makes 4!haha**

**Oh and I should probably tell you to check out my real sisters story too! shes fanpire225 and her new story Agent Swan just started out and is gonna be really good!!!**

**So remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This time how about we go for 12 reviews since we didn't hit 10 last time!**

**LOVE YOU ALLLLLL! TYPE FAST **

**XOXO ANNIE**


	3. It's Disgusting How I Love You

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, so I had this Chapter all done but I was gonna wait until I got more reviews but then I woke up this morning and got all my presents and was all happy and giddy with my new ipod touch (which will let me write more in my room at night without my padres knowing!!!) and my edward/jacob pillow, and my alice cullen crest choker tht i felt in the giving mood so here's chapter 3! And then i looked up and saw my lifesize cutout of taylor lautner and squealed like the sad stalker i am! seriously if you can get it. its 6ft of pure sex! haha I really hope you like this chapter though! its one of my favorites! So leave me some reviews! Any cool christmas stories you'd like to share or any cool gifts (twilight or otherwise) just review! i love to here what you all think!**

**And go check out my sisters story Agent Swan by fanpire225 its reallly good!**

**And of course.......GO CHECK OUT AFFARIE AVA MAI"S STORIES! THEY ARE AMAZING AND YOU WILL REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T!!! SO GO AND SPREAD SOME HOLIDAY CHEER ON HER PAGE!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: -runs downstairs and sees 7ft tall box with holes in it and rips it open to find edward standing there in all his sexiness!- AHHHHH YOU DO LOVE ME!**

**Edward: No, You locked me in here last night!**

**Me: you could have broken out if you really wanted to which means....YOU LOVE ME!**

**Edward: No, because I stayed you have to tell everyone your secret...**

**Me: -gasps- you wouldn't....**

**Edward: Oh yes I would, say it or I leave right now!**

**Me: Fine, I still fricking don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does and I love/hate her for it!!!!**

**Edward: Thats a good girl -pats me on head- **

**"CLICK" **

**Edward: What the??? -looks down to see he's handcuffed to my arm-**

**Me: -smiles evilly- MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ME!!!!!**

* * *

It's been 7 years since I was changed, and a hell of a lot has happened.

"Mom, you're on in 10 minutes!" Renesmee yelled as she ran into my dressing room.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, my daughter. It was scary how much she looked like her father.

She had his bronze hair that fell in long gorgeous ringlet curls down to her waist, and his perfect bone structure.

Yet she had some of me in there too. She had my deep chocolate brown eyes and the same blush I was teased about my whole human life.

She was fully grown now and had stopped aging after about 6 years.

That day when I woke up and saw her staring at me waiting was one of the happiest moments of my life.

_I could feel the transformation coming to an end. _

_I could feel my heart beat speed up drastically, and then it just stopped._

_ I opened my eyes and couldn't believe the world I was seeing. It was as if I had been seeing through a foggy window my whole human life and someone had just opened it to the real world._

_I could see the fibers in the paint on the roof of my truck. I could smell the gasoline in the tank, and then another smell hit me. _

_It was a mix between the tastiest and sweetest smell I've ever smelt. _

_I sat up quickly to find a baby that looked to be almost 2 months sitting on my lap as if she was waiting for me. _

_Her bronze hair was curling into little ringlets and her pale skin gave off the slightest shimmer in the sun. _

_She was breathtaking. I have never seen such a beautiful baby in my life._

"_My little angel, Renesmee."_

_ The second I spoke I gasped at my voice, it was like wind chimes, or a chorus of bells, as I said her name all she could do was smile from ear to ear and I pulled her up into a hug and cradled her in my arms._

_ I never wanted to let go. And then she brought her hand up and touched my face. _

_I was bombarded with pictures and images in my mind and was startled at first until I realized it was her doing. _

_I looked at the pictures closer and saw it was me as my human self, lying in the car bloodied and bruised. _

_I pulled back and stared at her in awe. My special little baby, gifted just like her father, -wince-, it still hurt to think of him of course. _

_No life altering species change could erase that feeling. The gaping hole in my chest was still there, but now it was partly healed, no doubt Renesmee's doing._

_ I could stay here holding her forever, but I knew I couldn't. She was half human after all, and I would need to hunt, so where do I go from here?_

_I couldn't go home in fear of hurting Charlie and I didn't want Renesmee around the wolves in LaPush just yet, besides I'm a vampire now, I'm not aloud across the border._

"_Looks like we're moving, baby." I whispered to her. _

_She just continued to look up at me and smile. Then she showed me more images of her wait for me, she must be excited to finally have me awake. _

_I smiled at my little angel. "Where do you want to go baby?" I whispered in her ear. _

_She showed me a picture of me sleeping and then her sleeping. She was tired. _

_"It's alright mommy's here you can rest now." And with that she pulled back to look at me one last time, gave me a kiss on the cheek and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. _

_Hmmmm I wonder? I lifted her hand to my face and was surprised at the bright colors and shapes before my eyes._

_ Her dreams were so beautiful and I was a little smug when I saw how many times my face, both human and vampire, flashed before me. _

_My wonderfully perfect little baby. I don't think I am ever going to get over her being _mine.

_Now all I need is a place for us to stay tonight. _

_And then I needed to address our money situation. What I wouldn't give to have the Cullen's financial resources right now. _

_Wait? The Cullen's! There house was completely empty and no doubt stocked with cash! _

_I left my truck knowing I could run much faster and darted through the trees towards the big white house in the forest._

_And boy was had Edward been right before, running seemed second nature to me and it seemed silly for me to be worried about running into any trees what seems like a lifetime ago._

_I came to a stop on the front porch, took a deep breath, and opened the front door._

_ I was shocked to see every piece of furniture exactly as they had left it._

_ I ran up both flights of stairs to the room at the end of the hall on the third floor and laid Renesmee down on the large black leather couch. _

_And I laid next to her all night contently watching her dreams and trying to plan out the rest of our existence._

_No pressure._

_By morning though I had decided to call Jake and explain to him that I couldn't come back, at least not for a while, and to tell Charlie for me._

_ I grabbed the phone and a confused Jake answered the other line._

"_Uh, Hello?" he asked warily._

"_Hi Jake, it's me." I murmured. I wasn't even sure if he would be able to distinguish who I was referring to now that I had my wind chime voice._

"_Bella?! Where the hell have you been! I call Charlie when I get home from making my rounds to see where you were and he tells me that you left for my house 3 hours ago and then I don't hear from you for 3 days! And then in the meantime everyone is franticly making these funeral arrangements and everything's chaotic and all I could think about was whether you were okay. You better have a seriously good excuse! Where are you?" He shouted._

"_Funeral arrangements? Jake what are you talking about?!" I asked franticly._

"_Oh I forgot you didn't know. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack," he whispered sadly._

_ "He didn't make it bells and everything down here has been a mess!" Poor Harry. Poor Sue and Seth and Leah. How was Sue supposed to deal with two teenagers by herself? Let alone teen werewolves. _

_And Charlie! I left him all alone when he really needed me to be there for him. He lost one of his closest friends and he had to be preoccupied with worrying about where I was. _

_Something suddenly clicked, '__you have not been easy to get a hold of, if it weren't for the fact that all those dogs of yours were preoccupied with that stupid old man, I didn't think I would ever get through to you.' _

_That's what Victoria had meant. The wolves were preoccupied with helping Sue and the kids. _

_"But you didn't answer my question Bella! Where are you?!!!" Jake yelled bringing me from my thoughts._

"_Well I'm kind of at the Cullen's old place." I mumbled._

"_What? Why the hell are you there?!"_

"_Renesmee needed somewhere to sleep." I replied confidently. There was silence over the phone for a good minute._

"_WHAT! YOU HAD THE BABY! BELLA FILL ME IN! TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED SINCE YOU'VE LEFT CHARLIES!" he yelled. So I filled him in on the last three days events, without a word from him, well except for a snarl that escaped his lips when I mentioned Victoria._

"_Wait so you're leaving?" he asked sadly._

"_Yes, I'm sorry Jake but I really don't have a choice. It's what's best for the both of us right now."_

"_Alright, but I'm going to miss you Bells. Where will you go anyway?" I could still here the sadness in his voice even though I could tell he was trying to put on a brave face._

"_I was thinking maybe somewhere on the East Coast. Somewhere up North like Maine or Vermont so I will still be able to go out with all the overcast and rainy weather. And Jake, don't worry. This will not be the last time you hear from me. I just need to get Renesmee settled and make sure that by the time I come back I'll be able to handle being around Charlie." I explained._

_ "Oh and Jake could you make sure to tell Charlie not to worry and even though he may not see me for quite a while I'll be home in a few years to visit. And tell him I'll call once I find a place and that I love him and I'll miss him." _

_By the end of this, if I could cry, I would have been. _

_The idea of leaving Charlie all alone, without being able to say goodbye for who knows how long, would have put a huge knot in my throat if I were human._

"_Alright Bells, I will. And I promise we'll keep an eye on him while you're away."_

"_Thanks Jake, I'll make sure to call you as soon as I get everything set up so I can give you my number and everything. I'm really going to miss you Jake."_

"_I'm going to miss you too Bells, more than you know. Love you."_

"_Love you too Jake. Bye."_

The next day we were off with enough money to run a third world country for a decade.

We found a quaint little house in Northern Maine back in the woods, very isolated just like the Cullen's.

That way no one would have to know I had a baby with me at all, or the fact that she was growing at an alarmingly fast rate.

I haven't had a chance yet to go back to Forks to visit my dad or Jake but me and Nessie both call them all the time.

Jacob and Nessie have come to be close friends over the years although they had never officially met.

I smiled at her, thinking about our times in that little cottage.

"Mom seriously?! 10 minutes to go and you're not even dressed yet! Oh make that 9!" she yelled pointing to my white silk bathrobe.

"Nessie, don't worry, I only need about 30 seconds to change." and as soon as the words left my mouth I was off.

Like the blur I ran through my wardrobe and was standing in front of my daughter completely dressed.

I was wearing knee high stiletto boots, faded and ripped skinny jeans, and a ¾ sleeve leather jacket with a white lace V-neck camisole underneath.

I have to say I look pretty hot.

"Kay god cause these fans are getting rowdy fast. Now can you change your appearance already? We don't want any slip ups like last time when you accidentally went out there with your pale skin. Thank God for that lighting or we would have been screwed."

Oh did I mention that I had a power? Not only one, but many.

I had a mental shield that would explain why Ed-_ he _couldn't hear my thoughts when I was human, I had an insane amount of self control when it came to human blood, and last I can change my appearance which helps me with my job.

You see about 4 years after I left Forks, I started writing songs as an outlet for the pain I still carried with me.

I decided to try them out once at a karaoke bar and to my luck there was a talent scout in the audience who wanted to sign me immediately.

And get this he was a vampire!

So now Ryan was my agent, because you see after getting a few of my songs on the radio I soared to the number one spot on the charts! I am Izzy Masen, international singing sensation!

"Mom seriously snaps out of it! You only have 3 minutes! Now hurry up and change." Nessie shouted behind me. Pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry Ness. I got lost up there again." I smiled pointing to my head.

I quickly changed my appearance to the 5'8", long legged, superstar I've created.

As Izzy I have long straight blonde hair and tan California skin. I had a small nose piercing and a tattoo on my forearm that said "enough for forever" in Chinese.

"Oh well then I'm lucky I got you out of there at all!" She exclaimed while giving me a quick once over.

"Kay you look great now let's get out there and kill it!"

She smiled at me and I ran out of the dressing room waving goodbye to her, although I'd see her in just a minute in her front row seat where she sat every concert.

I grabbed my rhinestone electric guitar from one of the stage hands and ran out to the screaming fans.

This is what I loved about concerts, the high you got from the roar of the crowd, feeling as though you could do anything in the world.

"Hello Philadelphia! Are you ready to get this party started or what?!" The thunderous applause was only magnified by my vampire hearing and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Alright well let's start off the night on a fun note okay? So how about one of my favorites 'Everytime we touch'?" I took their applause as a yes and gave my band the okay and the music filed the stadium.

**(Everytime We Touch by Cascada)**

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

The crowd erupted with screams.

I love playing that song! It just made me happy.

It didn't matter who it was written about, I try not to focus on that and then I'm fine.

"Alright guys that was great! Now who's ready for a brand new song that just came out…some of you may have heard it, it's called 'DISGUSTING'!"

Again with the screaming. I don't know what it was about these songs about guys girls can't get over but they were always my biggest hits.

Which is a good thing seeing as that is my main inspiration for all of my songs.

"Alright now as most of you know I have said before that all of my songs about boys are about the same person! And this one goes out to every girl out there head over heels in love with some guy who left her!"

I say something like this every time I begin this song, but the screams are always deafening.

(**Disgusting by Ke$ha)**

Huh My My My My-My Heart Heart

My My Heart Heart

My My Heart Heart

My heart booms at the speed of light  
But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.  
I can say that I really want to stay,  
But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.

Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,  
Think things are getting too attached I need an escape.  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby.

There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate it. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Way I walk way I talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.  
And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.  
That it's still right here, more or or or less.

Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.  
My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.

There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate it. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Way I walk way I talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, something's up.  
What did you slip into my drink? Baby.

It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate it. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Way I walk way I talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

Oh, it's disgusting  
Oh, it's disgusting  
Look at what you do to me.  
Oh, look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.  
Disgusting.

Yes it is disgusting that even after 6 years every time I close my eyes I still see you, and every time I laugh a part of me is still hurting.

"Alright guy now I know it may seem like tonight went by fast, but this next one is actually my last song and I'm gonna slow it down a bit, with the first song I ever wrote,"I waited a second for the applause to kick in

"This is called need and it goes out to a very special someone who I hope hears this someday and thinks of me!"

I went and sat at the baby grand piano that they had rolled out onto the stage and began to pour my heart out to Edward, wherever he was, through my favorite song.

**(Need by Hana Pestle)**

I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here  
I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were  
Be with me  
Stay with me  
Just for now  
Let the time decide  
When I won't need you

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?

Can I feel anymore?  
Lie to me, I'm fading  
I can't drop you  
Tell me, I don't need you

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?

Etch this into my brain for me  
Tell me, how it's supposed to be  
Where everything will go  
And how I'll be without you by my side

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?

For a moment it was deathly quiet, and then the thunderous applause broke out.

It shook the stage. I sat there with my eyes closed for a moment and just drowned everything out.

All I could see was his face, and being here on the stage, singing my songs for him, made thinking about him not hurt as much.

When I opened my eyes I realized that tears were streaming down my face and onto the piano keys.

I know vampires aren't supposed to be able to cry, but I could, it has something to do with me being able to change my appearance.

I closed my eyes again and whispered so low that not even a vampire could hear over the crowd, "I'll always love you Edward, enough for forever."

And with that I stood up and turned to face the crowd. "Thank you so much Philly! This was by far my favorite tour and ending it here with you was awesome!"

I shouted while bowing to the crowd. "Make sure you come back out to see my next tour and I'll make sure I stop here again! You guys are great! Love you!"

and with that I ran off the stage and into my dressing room where Nessie was waiting for me with open arms which I gladly ran into.

"Mom it will all be okay. I promise." Nessie said trying to comfort me. You would have though the roles would have been reversed.

"I know sweetie, I know. Don't worry I'm fine." I said wiping away the last of my tears.

"So now that the tours over, what do you say we take a break for a while, go find a house somewhere and relax for a few years as our normal selves." Nessie's face lit up as I suggested this.

"OMG! Seriously Mom! That sounds absolutely perfect! So where do you want to go this time?" she asked curious.

"Oh I know just the place." I told her with a devilish grin, "I believe we owe some friends of ours a visit."

It took her a second and then realization broke across her face, "Are you thinking what I think, your thinking?"

"Oh yes." I smiled.

Her answering smile was followed by squeals of joy and a long list of everything she was needed to buy before we leave.

She truly was her aunt's daughter.

I just listened to her as she bounced up and down, animatedly talking about how excited she was to see where I grew up.

I grabbed the last of the bags and threw them into the tour bus, and as we pulled out of the lot I couldn't help but feel excited.

"Forks here we come!"

* * *

**BACK TO FORKS! which means the cullens come back soon!!!!! which means edward and hes inasne sexiness.....I'm....hyper....ventilating! I really hoped you like it! I havent got tht many reviews so far and me and my sister are in an unofficial competition (as in i NEED to beat her!) haha but it probably has something to do with the fact tht she updates during the day and i always do it at like 4 in the morning lol!**

**Song of the week:**

**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_**

**_but the very next day, you gave it away_**

**_This year, to save me tears_**

**_I'll give it to someone special_**

**_Last Christmas by Taylor Swift_**

**Yupp last year she gave it to joe jonas and this year shes giving it to taylor lautner. DEFINITE UPGRADE! i love her so much i cant even be mad at her for stealing my husband haha and if you ever get a chance to go to a concert of hers, go ASAP! best concert ever shes frickin hilarious!!!!! being that i was at penn state and a bunch of hotties were there didn't hurt either;)**

**AND GO AND CHECK OUT FANPIRE225 AND AFFARIE AVA MAI!!!!!!!!!!!! DO IT OR I"LL PROVOKE THE VOLTURI AND BLAME YOU........**

**okay well review review review!!!!!! please and thank yous!!!!!!!!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxo**

**annie**


	4. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**HAPPY 2010 EVERYBODY!!!!!!!! WOO HOOOOO! I am so excited for this year!!!! your gona laugh but the first words to come out of my mouth were Edward Cullen is a sexy beast! lol me and my cousin are weird;P i really hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett:Annie your a naughty girl.**

**Me: hehe i know. but can you blame me? hes just so dreamy!**

**Emmett: yeah i guess i can't. i mean have you seen his dreamy topaz eyes!**

**Me: I know! You should help me with a surprise for Eddykins!**

**Emmett: OKAY! but only on one condition.**

**Me: Fine fine, I don't own anything twilight, happy now?**

**Emmett: Yepp! Now whats this plan....(to be continued)**

* * *

I stared up at the house I had once called home. Renesmee's excitement was practically radiating off of her. I on the other hand, did not share in her excitement.

"Mom, come on! We can't just sit in the car forever. He is the police chief. If he sees a car with dark windows creeping outside his house much longer hes going to come out here with his gun, not that that would do anything to us, you know cause we're forever immortal and all that but still......"

She prattled on and on, but my brain had already checked out. I just stared up at the gray sunless sky. I was surprised by how much I missed this place.

Of course I missed Charlie, and Jake, and some of my friends from school like Angela and Ben, maybe even Mike and Jessica a little....

Who am I kidding! These past years without that confused puppy dog following me and Jessica talking in my ear a mile a minute. And its not like she had my back or anything when I told her I was preganat.

She and Lauren joined a little I hate Bella group.

So no I definitley did not miss Jessica.

But anyways as I was saying, I hadn't thought that being back in this town felt so right. I inhaled the fresh rural air and I looked around at the never ending green that covered the ground all they way up to the

cloudy sky and smiled, remembering when_ he _had told me had he watched me talk in my sleep for months without me knowing and I had once said "its too green." No matter how much pain rippled through my

chest when I thought of him, the way he smelled, the way he held me close through the night, the way his icy hand made me feel complete when it was in mine, I still loved him with every fiber of my being.

I had accepted the fact that he didn't feel the same way for me a long time ago, but I've never regretted any of the time I had with him.

Even knowing how our tragic lovestory ended. And besides, he gave me Renesmee. How could I not love him. I looked over at my daughter, surprised when she sat glaring at me.

"You didn't hear a single thing I said did you?!!!" I just laughed at the overexaggerated pained face she had on, intending to make me feel guilty. "Don't laugh, I'm being serious!"

I just looked at her with mock seriousness for a moment, but I could see on her face she was trying not to smile. I burst out laughing and she joined in with me. We composed ourselves after a minute and she

looked at me smiling, and like that she was opening my door holding a hand out to me.

"Come on you big baby. time to put on your big girl pants and see your father."

"Fine, fine I'm coming, but if he starts to pass out when I show him my power, your responsible to catch him."

"Fine, whatever, now hurry up! I wanna meet my grandpa!"

I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the door.

"I hope he doesn't freak, I mean he'll believe our story right? That my power is somehow related to Jacob being able to shapeshift and that's all I can give him and he'll have to accept that. Yeah he'll go along with that unles.....Oh no! What if he freaks, and has a heart attack like Harry Clearwater! What if its all too much and he can't make it, and dies or something! I couldn't live with myself! Maybe we shouldn't go, yeah we definitley can't,"

"Geez Mom! Calm the hell down!" Renesmee shocked me, yelling in my ear. "We will play it by year and Charlie will handle it all fine, he's strong, or so I've heard, because guess what I still haven't met him! Now before we go do you want to change your appearance at all?"

I looked down at my icy pale skin, and concentrated and it slowly became my old skin cooler, like strawberries and cream.

I always kept my eyes as my original chocolate brown, I just didn't feel right without them, and my face was set back to my natural vampire face.

I looked down and smiled at my royal blue dress/shirt, remembering that this was his favorite color on me.

It was long sleeved, with a V neck that came and pulled together in the center, with an empire waist that flowed down just below my hips and over my black skkin tight leggings with my favorite grey cardigan UGGs.

I kept my chinese 'enough for forever' tattoo on my arm, somehow it felt right there, like I always had a piece of _him_ with me, no matter how far way he was.

"No I'm fine, I'll just change my look into something else once we enroll in school."

"Ahhhhh high school. The never ending headache. There better be cute boys in Forks, that would no doubt make it better." she smiled at me.

"I don't care, they hold no interest for me." she smiled at me sadly, knowing full well what I really meant.

That no one held and interest for me, except him.

My mind went to going back to high school. I smiled at all the possible people I could be. Of course I was Bella Swan and Izzy Masen, but you will learn that that's not all I am.

I love trying new looks out, and I also love shopping (Yes this is the same Bella!) because I could never find many outfits I liked for me to where while on tour, so I started making my

own.

And to my surprised people loved them and when people started asking me where I got my outfits I told them it was from a small up-and-coming designer named, Marie Brandon.

I had to give Alice some kind of credit, so I did in my name. I mean she was always making me where cute outfits, even if I didn't like to shop for them.

And as many times that I will deny this, I always loved the outfits she dressed me in. I just didn't like them on plain jane old me.

Well thats not a problem now though. Not that I'm being conceited or anything, but being pretty just comes with the vampire territory.

Anyways as Marie I had ink black hair, with long big loose curls down to my butt. I have a petite nose, big red lips, and large bright blue eyes.

My lines were a hit, my next one is due out in the fall and is called Bitten (haha get it! cause I'm a vampire!).

Me and Nessie were the only ones in the country with the line. Alice would have flipped if she knew I liked shopping, a cooperative Bella Barbie.

Ahhh Alice...I missed her so much over the past years. I would give anything to here that Pixie's high pitch squeal one more time.

I was standing at the front door, just staring at it. Come on Bella, just do it, rip it off like a band aid. I closed my eyes and counted.

1, 2, 3.......

_Knock Knock Knock_

I opened my eyes surprised, and turned to glare at Nessie.

She smiled with fake sincerity, "Sorry mom I didn't have all day."

I smacked her arm in fun, and "accidentally" pushed her over into a bush. She was sitting there with a look of schock and terror. She had twigs and leaves throughout her long curly hair.

"YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR!" Her face got beat red as she screamed at me but I couldn't contain myself, I fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Your.........face.........priceless!" I managed to get out. I knew that the one thing you did not do to Nessie was mess up her hair. Her and Rose would have gotten along famously.

I heard the doorknob turn, and the door creak open, "What the hell...." my father grumbled. I turned in shock. When he met my eyes he stopped dead in his tracks.

He looked between me and Nessie in the bushes his face in complete shock. Then the biggest grin I had ever seen on him spread across his face.

"Bella!" He grabbed me and pulled me into a vice tight hug, so tight it almost could have rivaled Emmetts, almost. "Oh God Bells, I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Dad." I hugged him tight and pulled back noticing he was on the verge of tears.

I know I should be furious with you for leaving like that, but I'm just so damn happy your here!" I smiled at him. I've missed him so much and I could hardly believe I was really here with my father in front of me.

He looked to Nessie who had righted her self and was attempting to pull the twigs out of her hair.

"So who's your friend?" he said smiling at her.

Here's where things get tricky.

"Dad don't freak out okay? but this is your granddaughter." He looked at me in shock, "Dad meet Renesmee, Renesmee meet your Grandpa."

Renesmee ran and threw her arms around him. He was surprised at first but hugged her back with another Emmett sized teddy bear hug.

He pulled back and stared at her in awe. "But how?....how can you stand here in front of me an almost completely grown woman when you are only supposed to be 6?!"

"Dad we have a lot to talk about, so how about I get our bags and you can head inside and get to know your granddaughter."

He smiled again with a look of pure elation. "Your staying?! For how long?!"

"As long as you want us here."

He looked down at Nessie who was beaming from her spot under his arm, "Well sorry sweetheart, but it looks like you'll be stuck here forever."

"That's more than fine with me!" I heard her reply as she walked with him into the house, our house.

I went to turn to get our things when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

They wrapped there arms around me, so tight, I din't think they would let go.

"It hasn't been the same without you Bells, not by a long shot." Charlie whispered into my ear. He pulled back and smiled at me, "I mean my cooking alone! It's a wonder I survived!"

"I'll get right on it dad. Grandma Swan's beef stroganough coming right up!" I knew it was one of his favorites.

"God only knows how in the world I survived without your cooking! I should have died from a heart attack years ago from all the take out."

"Well there won't be any of that while I'm around."

"Grandpa!" Nessie shouted from inside, "Coooome onnnnn, don't worry she's not going anywhere."

"I promise." I told him with every bit of sincerity I could muster up.

He smiled and ran into the house to join his granddaughter.

Maybe things would turn out alright after all.

Maybe Charlie would settle for our 'need to know basis' policy.

Maybe moving back home wouldn't make me think about _him _whenever I looked around.

And maybe being home would actually help heal the whole in my chest.

Well I said maybe.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it! it was kinda short but I wanted to get it out! Chapter 5 should actually be out in like a day or so because this one was so short! so just leave me some reviews!!! please and thank yous!**

**and go check out fanpire225 and affarie ava mai's stories!!!**

**go and check them out! go and check them out! go and check them out! go and check them out! go and check them out! go and check them out! ****go and check them out!**

**wooo hoooo! thats 7 times! take tht ella-ava! haha**

**_'she wears short skirts, i wear t shirts, hes cheer captain and im on the bleachers, dreamin bout the day when you wake up and find, what your lookin for has been here the whole time, if you can see that I'm the one who understands you. been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me." -you belong with me by taylor swift_**

**This song is epic! haha okay well hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. F My Life

**So sorry this took me so long guys! I kept telling myself I would sit and write but things kept coming up! Then tonight I sat and wrote for 3 hours and then my sister wanted to see how many words I wrote so she hit save and my stupid computer decided to freeze up on me and I lost everything! But don't worry I remembered like 98% of it! So this week has been insane! I got sick with these intense migraines so now I won't be in school for like two weeks, although that means I can write more it still sucks. But oh well I will get over and write more for you guys! So guys of course go and read affarie ava mai's amazing stories! she is the best cyber sister ever! you will love everyone of her stories! oh and also i guess i should mention my real sister, so go check out fanpire225's 2 stories! they are actually really good! So anyways guys here it is! I really hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: Okay when Edward comes out of school you throw the sack over his head and I'll cuff him!**

**Me: Oh this is so great! Once he sees that you want us to be together he'll surely fall in love with me!**

**Emmett: Uhhhh yeah sure, okay here he comes 1, 2, 3....NOW!**

**Me: Yes Emmett we got him! Okay now I'll just take off this sack and....JAKE? WHAT THE HELL?! what are you doing here?**

**Jake: I came here to tell you that I am in love with you and I can't live without you.**

**Me:.........................PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dude haven't you heard? I'm Team Edward!!! (now Team taylor is another story! I'd follow that boy anywhere!)**

**Emmett: Haha what a loser. Okay wolf boy how about you run on back and get yourself some kibble, that will make you feel better.**

**Jake: YOU KNOW WHAT! your just jealous because I own twilight and you don't!**

**Me: you don't own twilight?!!!**

**Jake: Yeah well neither do you! Stephenie Meyer does! Along with me and Edward so you can't have either of us!**

**Me: .......................Stupid mutt.**

* * *

My conversation with Charlie had not gone as I had planned, not at all.

* * *

_Charlie sat across from me waiting for an explanation._

_Okay here goes nothing._

_"Okay dad, well you know what Jacob showed you all those years ago?" He shuddered at the memory and nodded. _

_"Well again I can't really tell you everything, another need to know basis type of thing, but Renesmee just grew up fast, just like when I was pregnant with her. I'm sorry that its not much of an explanation, but it's all I can you"_

_"Ugh fine, need to know basis, as long as your okay and you don't have to leave I think I'll be alright."_

_"I won't leave, not for a very long time, this is my home and I'm ecstatic to be back," I reassured him, "but there is something else I need to tell you and this I really can't explain at all, your just going to need to accept it and try not to freak out."_

_He looked apprehensive, "I can't promise I won't ant answers Bella, if it really is something that crazy then I may just want you to fill me in on all of this, but I want you to show me either way. It's my choice so just go ahead and show me whatever it is."_

_I gulped. _

_I really was hoping he wasn't gonna say that. The second I told him the everything I endangered his life. _

_The Volturi would either have me change him or kill him._

_He had told me once about the Volturi, at my 18th birthday party actually, and when Nessie was still little we took a trip to Italy and met our fearless leaders. _

_They were fascinated by Renesmee's story, it was something they had never heard of before in vampire history._

_ And of course after spending about 30 seconds with her she had them wrapped around her finger so they had us stay with them for a year or so, just to make sure she wasn't a danger to society._

_ Even though they really were just trying to get us used to staying there in hopes we would join may be the ruler of the vampire world, but he sucks at lieing._

_ Aro even had Nessie calling him Uncle and eventually we did become like family, but it wasn't enough to make me and Ness want to live there permanently. _

_Maybe if I didn't have her I would have stayed, but we were our own family in itself. _

_We do go there and visit every year or so though, so Nessie can visit all of her many Aunt's and Uncle's as shes come to call them. Of course I never minded visiting either, they had become like family to me too._

_Since Jane could never use her powers on me I was never intimidated by her. _

_Apparently she liked that she could finally have a friend who could say what they wanted to her without being terrified she'd like zap them with her powers._

_Of course she was slightly sadistic to those she punished but inside the walls of the Volturi she's awesome!_

_Jane is almost as hyper as Alice - almost. But even with us being so close to them, they definitely wouldn't let Charlie know about them and stay human. _

_And with us visiting them so often there is no way I would be able to keep something like this from them._

_I looked up at my father who didn't seem to notice my wandering thoughts. "Alright dad." Please don't die,please don't die, "Give me the name of anyone in town that I know."_

_"Ummm.....how about Jake?" he said confused._

_I laughed out loud. I'd never tried being Jacob before. _

_When I was first found my power I spent a summer practicing by playing tricks on Nessie, changing into all sorts of people._

_ Once, while she was sleeping I had tried _him_, and the second I saw my reflection I crumbled to the floor in sobs. _

_I never tried it again. _

_But Nessie didn't know what Jake looked like so I never really thought to try him._

_"Alright this should be funny." And just like that I concentrated on Jacob I could feel my features, my whole body tingling._

_ I heard two gasps, which surprised me. Why would Nessie be gasping?_

_ I had done this a billion times before in front of her. What was different this time? _

_Oh, this was the first time she had ever seen Jacob. I chuckled to myself. _

_I had forgotten that to other people Jacob could seem a little intimidating, all 7 feet of him. _

_The tingling stopped and I opened my eyes. Woah, being this tall was weird. I looked down at Charlie's now pale face, almost as white as a vampire's._

_"So yeah I can sorta morph into anyone I want." I offered lamely._

_Charlie just stared at me for a while. I gave him time to collect his thoughts. _

_Every now and then he'd open his mouth to say something and then immediately close it. _

_Finally he let out a long deep breath, "Okay, if I get over the fact that people are not supposed to be able to do that I have to admit that was pretty freaking cool!" _

_I was stunned, how could he take all this so rationally? I quickly changed back into my normal self and waited for the inevitable 'but'. _

_"...but," There it is. " I'm not sure if I can accept a simple "need to know" basis for something like this, its just to out there, but I'll think it over and give you my decision tomorrow."_

_I exhaled the breath I wasn't aware I had been holding in, "You have no idea how happy I am for you to be okay with this. I thought you would hate me."_

_"Hate you? I could never hate you Bells. I may be freaked out about all this, but your still my daughter. So whatever you do or whatever you are," he emphasized the last word, "It doesn't matter. Nothings gonna change that."_

_His last words startled me. It was almost identical to what I had said to _him_ in his car all those years ago. _

_Maybe I had underestimated how much me and my dad were alike. And since I wanted to know everything about the Cullen's, that doesn't make my situation look to good. _

_"Good to know Dad. " I smiled._

_"So.... you can turn into anyone you say?" He said smiling._

_Oh this should be fun._

* * *

So now all three of us were having fun and laughing as I changed into all sorts of people.

People around town, my mom, celebrities, I changed into that Taylor Lautner kid that has had the entire female population in love over the past couple years.

Nessie specifically called him 100% deliciousness. So it was funny seeing her reaction, let's just say I had to mop up all the drool on the floor.

"Hey Bells, what's that on your arm." My dad said out of the blue.

Oh crap. I was wondering how he hadn't noticed this earlier.

"Oh that's nothing just this tattoo I got." I said trying to brush it off like it was nothing.

"YOU GOT A TATTOO!" Guess that didn't work, and there's that lovely purple color on his face that I always manage to bring out.

"Dad, shape shifter remember?" I said pointing to myself. "I can make it disappear and then reappear in a millisecond. So any tattoo I get is never really permanent.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay then. So what does it mean?"

"It's enough for forever in Japanese. Like having you and Nessie in my life and loving me is enough for forever." I said lieing through my teeth.

I mean sure that could totally work as a double meaning, but of course I always knew the sad reality of it. And I wasn't about to bring that up with Charlie.

I really wasn't that fond of that lovely purple color.

He just smiled at me and we went back to our fun.

It was great to see the two of them getting along so well, it was like Nessie was always supposed to be here, like it really was her home.

After a while though we were going to call it a night. I was going to share my old room, well at least till my dad is asleep and I creep downstairs and find something to do for the next 8 hours.

"Hey Bells, I wanna show you something before I head up, follow me." Charlie said as he ran upstairs.

Nessie looked at me curiously and I just shrugged as we followed him upstairs.

He was waiting in front of my old room.

"Okay Bells, your really gonna love this." He swung the door open and I stood there shocked at what I was seeing.

Charlie has kept my room exactly as I had left it. From the light blue walls, to the rocking chair in the corner, all the way down to a pile of books I had left on my desk.

"Oh wow your speechless. Well I'm exhausted so I'll will just see you two in the morning."He said as he was leaving the room, "Night Ness, Night Bells."

He popped his head back in, "You have no idea how happy I am to be able to say that."

No matter how happy I was to see that he had kept my room, I couldn't help the pain that ripped through me.

Everywhere I looked reminded me of past memories.

The window where my nightly visitor climbed through each night, my bed where he would hold me while humming my lullaby, and my rocking chair that made me think of that morning after the first night he stayed.

* * *

_"You left?" I accused, touching the collar of his fresh shirt._

_"I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in- what would the neighbors think?"_

_I pouted._

_"You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything." His eyes gleamed. "The talking came earlier."_

_I groaned. "What did you hear?"_

_His gold eyes grew very soft. "You said you loved me."_

_"You knew that already," I reminded him, ducking my head._

_"It was nice to hear, just the same."_

_I hid my face against his shoulder._

_"I love you." I whispered._

_"You are my life now," he answered simply._

* * *

Renesmee looked at me worriedly as I quickly ran from the room.

She knew full well that something was wrong, it's not as if I actually had to go to the bathroom.

I ran in and quickly closed the door behind me and tried to quiet the dry sobs I couldn't hold back.

The pain was unbearable. Jasper was lucky he wasn't around right now to feel this.

There is no doubt in my mind that if I didn't havd Jake and Charlie and then Nessie I wouldn't have survived it.

I composed myself and rejoined Nessie in my room. I could hear Charlie snoring, already fast asleep in his room.

As I walked through the door something slapped me in the face. I pulled it off to find Nessie flying through her clothes and my old closet at a not so human speed.

"Wow you didn't waste any time"

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at me, just noticing that I walked through the door.

"Well someone has to make sure we look super hot for our first day at school."

"Oh right, that."

"Silly Rabbit. It will be fun! So stop worrying, and besides I have our outfits all set up already." She ran into the closet and was out just as fast.

"Of course they are from Bitten, only the best for our first day. And who knows, maybe someone from this rinky dink town will actually have some fashion sense and recognize them, but I doubt it."

She picked up two hangers, held one up to her self, and threw the other one at me.

"Now try and tell me they aren't adorable!"

I looked at the outfit she was holding up and of course she was right, it was adorable. She had a long dark skinny jeans with rips throughout the legs paired with a long white beater.

She had it matched with a black studded belt that went over the beater at the waist.

She also had it with a 3/4 sleeve black leather jacket, long multiple silver chains, black biker gloves and black suede high heel booties. The girl was good.

"Now go get changed in yours since its not like you have anything else to do. And besides I want to see how awesome it looks"

I was in the bathroom before she finished her sentence. That always really annoyed her.

I looked down at my outfit knowing now for sure it would be to die for.

She picked me out a black flowy shirt with a banded bottom that had a silver design down the side that flowed across the entire bottom diagonal side of the shirt.

The straps were braided and the shirt flowed across to the shoulders into a loose black sleeve that was elastic around my elbows.

I loved this shirt. I spent almost an entire night designing this shirt.

She paired it with some worn looking jeans that fit me perfectly, with some black knee high boots that were laced up the side with high stiletto heels.

She of course also had my black and silver bangle bracelets and my long silver heart chain. I found it while staying in Italy.

It was 10% silver throughout the chain with hearts encrusted with diamonds all along it.

Jane bought it for me because our money situation wasn't exactly stable at the moment. I mean we were doing really well but we weren't quite stable enough to buy a 250,000 dollar necklace.

This outfit was epic, it almost had me excited for tomorrow. Especially knowing I would be wearing this while I rode up to school on my beautiful motorcycle.

You see I was having our 2 cars and 2 motorcycles shipped out to us so they would be here by morning.

Me and Nessie both had Honda DN-01 Sports Cruiser's, mine was black and hers was red. We both had really taken to riding, especially with the whole we're forever immortal thing.

As far as cars went she had an Audi R8 Spider in black, while I had a midnight blue mustang convertible, I loved the classics.

I really love cars, as in their pretty and shiny and I like to drive them really fast.

I mean I knew the basics, like if our car broke down I could probably fix it, but I had nothing on Rosalie.

As soon as I was dressed I walked back in the room to find her sitting on her bed in her pajamas.

"So what do you think?" she asked me with this big smile on her face.

"Well I think we are both going to look insanely awesome riding up to school in these tomorrow. Especially on our bikes."

"You sent for the bikes! YES! Forks won't know what hit them."

"That's the idea." I said with an evil smile. This really was going to be fun. "Oh speaking of looking awesome. Who should I be while looking awesome?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that. So you can't go as Bella, that's a give in, then you can't go as Izzy because first people may have a heart attack and second aren't you supposed to be like 22 as her?"

She sat there thinking deeply.

"So do you want to be a blonde, brunette, black haired, red head? So many possibilities."

"Oooo red head sounds cool, I haven't done that before. How's this?" And like that I changed my hair color to a deep auburn red.

"OMG its perfect! It looks just like that slutty chick Rachel's from One Tree Hill." Yes we watch One Tree Hill, we need something to do while we're on the road.

We love renting different TV series to watch from city to city. We had a huge laugh during that show Vampire Diaries. I mean their vampires didn't even sparkle?!

Although they were dead on with that Damon Salvatore and the inhumanely beautiful part. Although nothing to me could compete with _him. _

We are waiting for season 4 to come out on DVD. It's so much better to be able to watch all at once rather than week by week.

It gets you out of your head and into another world where you can relax a little bit. Which is exactly what we need from time to time.

"Yes! I loved her hair! It wasn't that flaming orange kind of red head that some girls have but a more reddish brown, and I even like this color better."

"Me too! That hair is gorgeous!"

I walked over to the mirror.

"Okay now if I change my skin tone a bit to make me tan, well not too tan cause who's gonna believe in a tan ginger, but just enough so I didn't look too pale, then if I keep this hair color and make my hair long and wavy down to my waist, and then I change some features, make them more defined, with some full red lips." I rambled on as my face formed in front of me.

"Okay what do you think!" I said as I turned around.

"Oh its wonderful! You look absolutely beautiful! I think this is my favorite besides your natural self. And keeping your tattoo I see."

"Of course I am. It reminds me of all the people who I love and who love me, and no matter what they are all I'll ever need." I said spouting off my usual lie.

"Of course, of course. So that's like me, Jake, Charlie, Renee,.....am I missing anyone?" She said coyly giving me a look that said 'you don't honestly think I'll believe your bull?'

"Nope. Those are all the people I love who _love me back._" I said putting emphasis on the last part. I knew exactly what she was getting at and we weren't about to have this conversation........again.

She just sighed and smiled sadly at me.

"Okay well unlike you I actually need to get some sleep, so goodnight," she was next to me suddenly giving me a kiss on the cheek, "have fun with whatever you can find to do tonight."

She climbed into my old bed. "Alright sweetie, nighty night. Don't let the werewolves bite." I grinned at her flashing my teeth and chomping down.

"I'm telling Jake." she mumbled already drifting.

I just laughed to myself and shut the light off. I walked downstairs with my old copy of Wuthering Heights I had snatched off the shelf.

My room really was untouched. I mean I found this book on my desk still open to the last page I had been on.

I went and sat myself on the couch ready to read this book for the probably billionth time. Nessie always teased me about it when she'd find me reading it on the bus.

I opened up to my last page and laughed at the quote now in front of me.

"If all else perished and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."

I understood what she was saying all too well. as long as I knew that _he _was out their living his life and happy, I could survive.

I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to _him_, it would surely kill me.

I know I'm probably being masochistic dragging out all of these bad memories of my past, but if I didn't let the pain have me ever, I would surely just become a shell of a person.

So whenever I was alone and had the night all to myself, I'd time travel back to a happier time, back to _his _arms. Daydreaming was an understatement, I was delusional.

So I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely, and just let it all come back to me. It was always the same.

I was running at vampire speed through the woods, until I saw that faint light in the distance. And then I was there in the meadow, but it was empty.

Then I heard something behind me, and I's turn around and see him coming into the meadow just as he had all those years ago.

Sometimes I worried about losing the memories, losing his perfect face, or voice, or just losing him altogether.

And yet I could see him so clearly, I clung to his image and his voice, so I would always remember. Although I knew if I ever saw him again, my memories would surely not do him justice.

So I day dreamed on, taking in the scene around me, the sparkles coming off of him, the glimmer of light on the grass coming off of me, then he would open arms waiting for me, so inviting and strong.

It always went the same though, I would walk towards him smiling and he would give me that wonderful crooked smile and reach out like he wanted me too.

Then he would say, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...."

It was perfect, right up till then that is. I would walk towards him, and reach out towards his waiting arms, but whenever our arms were about to touch and I reached out that last inch, poof.

He was gone just like that. And then I would open my eyes and soak in my tragic reality.

What a stupid lamb. That's an understatement.

Apparently I had spent longer than I had thought in my thoughts though cause then I heard my fathers alarm clock and the disgruntled groans that followed.

I really wasn't ready for his answer yet.

Time to put on the act, I was in the kitchen and making eggs, in a second.

Right as I was pouring the eggs onto their plates Charlie walked in the room.

"Morning Bells!" he smelled the air. "Oh God I've missed your cooking."

"Yeah I don't know how you survived on take out these past years."

"Well, sometimes Sue Clearwater would come up and cook me dinner...." he trailed off, giving me his look like i caught him taking the last cookie from the cookie jar.

"Oh reeeaaally, well well well, look at you. My Dad dating, who would have ever thought."

"We aren't dating." he said way to quickly making it fairly obvious that either they were dating or he wishes they were.

"Uh huh sure dad whatever you say." I said getting him a glass of milk. I heard Nessie moving around upstairs getting ready for school.

Charlie just smiled, "So about my answer," Oh boy, here it comes, "I want more time to think, I was so tired last night I crashed and didn't really get to think about it at all. So I will let you know later tonight."

Yes, yes, yes! More time equals less for me to deal with. Did I mention I'm a procrastinator?

"Alright Dad that's fine, oh and I'll be going to school with Nessie today."

"What why?"

"Well I was only half way done senior year when I left, and with me being able to change my appearance and all no one will recognize me."

"Your not gonna go as yourself?"

"No Dad, I don't want anyone knowing I'm here. Well except Jake of course, so you can tell Billy, but that's it. And since I haven't exactly been in school I thought I'd go as a junior."

"Alright Bells, whatever you say, even though this is totally weird." And right as he said this Nessie bounded into the room in her new outfit.

"You like?"

"Absolutely Gorgeous, as always." She smiled at my approval.

"Very pretty sweetie." Charlie said grinning.

"Awww, thanks grandpa." She said giving him a kiss on the forehead before she went to grab some eggs.

"So dad, don't be upset if either of us has to call you Charlie if other people are around. We aren't supposed to know you let alone be related. So we can just be the foster kids your taking in, or something."

"Ooooo yeah, let's tell them we are fraternal twin sisters Izzy and Renesmee Masen. Our parents were killed in a car accident years ago, and out of the kindness of your heart you took us in."

She smiled at my dad, "Works for me, well I have to go to work so I'll see you later."

"Oh well we have to leave to so we'll walk you out."

"Hey mom, I mean Izzy, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" She was giving me that look again, as if it was insanely obvious. "Oh right that."

And like that I had become another person, I am now officially Izzy Masen.

"Wow, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Charlie said shaking his head as he walked outside. "Good thing I saw you now or I could have come home and thought you were a burglar."

"Do I look like a burglar?"

"Haha, guess not, but you never know." He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and stared ahead of him.

I turned to where he was looking which happened to be the driveway and saw our babies waiting for us with bows on top.

"W-o-w. That music career really did well for you." In our many talks last night I told my dad about me being the famous Izzy Masen, he now understood why I always told him to go see her in concert.

"Well I'll see you girls after school!" He shouted from his car as he backed out of the driveway and drove off towards the police station. We just waved after him.

"I really like him." Nessie said matter of factly. "It's like I missed him and this place without ever knowing it."

"I know what you mean."

As we proceeded to take the bows off our cars and bikes I noticed a note left on my bike's seat.

"Oooooo who's it from!" Nessie shouted.

_My Darlings,_

_Let me know if there is anything more I can do for you. _

_We all miss you here and hope you'll visit soon._

_Have fun back home._

_Love always,_

_Aro_

_P.s. Hi! It's Jane, just wanted to say hi and have fun. Oh and the rest of the guard says hi too. Kay well, Love ya Bye!_

I smiled at the letter. I looked up at Nessie who was smiling too.

"What would we do without them."

"I don't know, he sure does help having the most powerful people in the world helping you out." I said smiling, as I mounted my bike and put my helmet on.

I don't actually need it I know, but it just looks cooler, more mysterious. "You ready to lose little girl."

"HA! You wish old woman!" She sneered revving her engine, with her sparkly red helmet already in place. "Ready?" I nodded.

"Alright. 1, 2, 3....GO!"

We were off down the street faster than you could imagine. We swerved down the windy roads of Forks and before we knew it we were pulling into the parking lot of the school.

I had to admit she was getting better, she almost had me there at the end, but of course I won as always.

I swerved through the cars and parked at the front of the lot where 2 spaces were free. The must have known we were coming.

I started to take my helmet off when Nessie pulled up beside me. "No fair! I want a rematch!" She said whipping off her helmet and dismounting her bike.

"Anytime, Anyplace baby."

I just smiled at her and laughed as she gave me the oh-no-you-didn't-face. She hated it when I called her baby.

I just laughed again and began to get off my bike, noticing now that half the male population was outside now staring at us.

Oh Nessie will just love this. Not to mention the intense glares we were getting from most of the girls.

But as I turned around to start towards the school, I gasped. Was this some kind of sick joke?

I whipped around to face Nessie who was now staring at me like I was mental, surely she couldn't have done this, I never went into that much detail of my old life with her.

I turned back around to face it.

There is only one explanation. God must seriously hate me. He's probably sitting up there laughing at my expression right now.

He had to have there be one other rich kid in Forks with that car, and he just had to have them park next to me.

Why me? I just started walking towards the school and not looking back.

"What was that all about?" Nessie whispered next to me, as we walked together towards guidance.

"Nothing I'll explain later." She just shrugged and kept walking, enjoying the audience we now had watching us.

I held the door open for her to see Mrs. Cope sitting there smiling, and waited a moment before entering.

I turned and looked back at it once more as it just sat there silently taunting me.

Parked next to my bike, in all its stupid shiny glory, would be a Silver Volvo identical to _his._

F.M.L.

* * *

**WOOO HOOO! I really did love this Chapter! It was so fun writing it! And it was by far my longest ever! Over 6000 words without any song lyrics taking up space! Go annie go annie go annie! (you cant tell but im doing the Happy dance Katherine Heigl did in the Ugly Truth. Okay so guys even I am getting confused on the time line of this story so just to clear some things up Edward left September 16th 2005(which is officially my dark day), Renesmee was born November 17th 2005, and they return to forks November 5th 2012. So I really hope you liked this Chapter! It was really fun to write, and now that they are at Forks High you know who will be showing up soon, EDDYKINS! and the drama ensues.**

**_"I'll be, your crying shoulder, I'll be, love suicide, and I'll be, better when I'm older, I'll be, the greatest fan of your life."_-I'll be by Edwin McCain. This song is amazing!**

**Oh and this week I would like to tell you all about a fanfiction I have just read called The Red Line by WinndSinger. Seriously guys if you don't read it you are missing out on one of the greatest stories on this site. Although I have to warn you its filled with lemons, but in a totally awesome Edward Cullen is a GOD kinda way! But seriously after you've read it, you'll think back and be like wow i don't know how i lived before this! so basically the same feeling of after you read twilight lol.**

**And also I gotta tell you again to go check out affarie ava mai's stories! They are epic! sooooo, check them out, check them out, check them out, check them out, check them out, check them out, check them out, check them out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOO HOOO! THATS 10 TIMES! LONG LIVE THE CYBER SISTERS **

**okay so anyways, you know what would make me feel all better after being so sick, cough cough, REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!! they are so much better than medcine or a spinal tap! (big needle, low tolerance for pain) so doctors orders, everyone has to review on this chapter! just let me feel the love so i know you liked it, even if its just a little it would be awesome!!! luv you guys!**

**xoxo**

**annie**


	6. Karma's a bitch

**omg omg omg! i am so excited for all of you guys to read this chapter because, -drum roll- THE CULLEN'S ARE HERE!!! and the fun begins. wow 5 whole long chapters, i totally thought that i would have just caved and had Edward show up first chapter, i missed him:( so tell me what you think!!! i really hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Okay so you know what you have to do right?**

**Emmett: Yepp! You know what you have to say right?**

**Me:Yeah, yeah...**

**Emmett: Kay you first!**

**Me: Fine but only cause your so dang hot!**

**Emmett: Yeah I know I know you just wanna cuddle me like a teddy bear, blah blah blah. no stalling!**

**Me: Fine I don't own twilight the wonderful Stephenie meyer does. Now your turn!**

**Emmett: Kay well this is a shout out to a very special girl Ella-Ava! Just wanted to let you know my number is 555-ISO-SEXY, call anytime! And everyone go check out her stories! I have said it so it is law.**

**Me: you do realize every girl across the twilight universe is gonna call you now!**

**Emmett: oh shiz.**

* * *

"So what do you have first period?!"

"Hold on, hold on, let me see your roster." I said trying to contain Nessie's excitement.

I just hope her excitement makes her forget my little spaz attack about the car.

I really didn't want to get into my old life with her right now. It was my first day and I wasn't looking forward to having a breakdown.

"I grabbed her roster and compared it to mine.

"Okay well we have 3rd period study hall, 4th period math, 5th period lunch, and 8th period music together."

"Yay! That's half of the day we end up spending together."

"Yeah I know, this year is really starting to look like it will be fun! I don't know why I was so worried."

"Yeah well that's just what you do, you don't listen to me, worry way to much, and then realize I was right. And speaking of you worrying and a.k.a. freaking out, what was with you this morning? You had like a mini panic attack, and I'm pretty sure that's like impossible for us."

Crap, please don't let her see through my bull this time.

"Yeah sorry about that, this place just brought back a lot of memories at first, some not so great."

"Awww Mo- I mean Izzy. It's gonna be fine." She said grabbing me into a hug.

Wow. I really wasn't expecting that to work.

"I know it will be fine. It all just hit me for a second, but anyways no more of it, I am gonna have fun here if it kills me!"

"That's the spirit! Especially since we can't die!"

"Haha Good point. Okay well I have to go to," I looked down at my roster, "time for 1st period English with Mr. Birdie."

Wow that old man is still here? I thought he would have retired by now. He was in his mid sixties the last time I was here. Well at least I'll know the material.

"And I'm off to Bio, so I'll just see you third period for study hall." She said as she walked away towards building three.

"Kay babe see you later." I called back to her, and she turned a blew me a kiss.

I smiled and turned to walk off to building five and noticed a boy with black flippy skater hair and a tanish complexion for living in Forks.

All human boys were the same with us. They either claimed they loved us or they were gay, well at least that's how it was so far.

Although there were always the rare few who already had girlfriends who they really cared about, but there weren't many.

And by the way this guy was looking at Nessie I am pretty sure he wasn't one of those.

He just stared after her, and I uttered a groan. I'm sure he wasn't noticing the bounce in her curly hair.

Hearing my groan he turned his attention to me and smiled a smile that probably got him any girl he wanted around here.

Too bad it wasn't even close to the devastatingly gorgeous crooked smile I was once used too.

He walked over and I just pretended not to see him, but he caught up with me.

"Hi I'm Nathan, you must be new here."

"Yeah hi, I'm Izzy." I said smiling at him, I mean he hadn't done anything outwardly rude to me so why not be cordial.

"So was that your sister?"

"Yeah that was Nessie, well Renesmee, but everyone calls her Nessie."

I wonder if he really even has to got his way or is he just following me for fun?

"Oh that's cool, so which class are you headed too?"

"English with Mr. Birdie."

"No way me too! I can walk you there, since your new and all." Okay at least this kid isn't pathetic, he actually seemed pretty nice.

It would be good for me and Nessie to make some friends while we are here. I mean, why not?

Everyone has to leave to go to different colleges in two years anyway. What's the harm. We just go really really far away.

"Aww thanks that's nice of you."

"No problem. So is it true your staying with Chief Swan?"

"Yeah he's really nice, he's kind of like our foster dad, our parents died when we were really little, and we were staying with our aunt in Alaska but she's gotten too old, so my Aunt called in a few favors and apparently knew the chief and he said he'd love it if we stayed with him."

I had gotten really good at lying about our past. It was the lies that actually mattered where I sucked.

We were just coming up to building five, and Nathan grabbed the door and held it open for me.

"Oh well that was really cool of him. You guys are gonna really like it here, I can already tell."

"Yeah I think so too." I said and he just smiled. I don't know why but I liked this kid. Maybe I was wrong about him, or maybe he was actually gay and was really admiring Nessie's hair?

I took one step into the class and the scent hit me.

Vampire.

I didn't want to freak at first, I mean why would a vampire be in class with us unless they were also doing the whole high school thing.

I calmly started walking up to the teachers desk, and all eyes were on me. I started to slyly scan the room for the vampire in question.

I could hear their whispers though.

_"__Oooo__ look at that new chick, shes so fine."_

_"Oh I bet she thinks she's all perfect, well she's not I mean I can tell that hair is so fake, and look at her clothes, total knock offs. Nathan would never fall for a skank like that."_

_"Cool new girl, she looks pretty normal, her clothes are awesome though, I hope she's not a stuck up bitch like Natalie and her posse."_

I forgot them in a second though because my eyes had locked with a set of golden topaz eyes.

And like that I ran from the room, I didn't care what the kids or the teacher would say.

I needed to get out of there now.

I ran all the way to the bathrooms and dropped to the floor.

I cried and cried and just let the pain have me.

How could this have happened to me? Why were they here?

I could feel the whole in my chest ripping at me. After all these years just one look at one of them and I was a mess.

And this was just Rosalie! I don't know what would happen if I saw him.

I tried to calm myself and think straight. Maybe I wouldn't have to see him?

Maybe it was just Rosalie, and of course that meant Emmett.

Maybe it really was just the two of them, though I doubted it.

I had to get a hold of myself. I mean she saw me, I couldn't just leave.

Wait, they hadn't seen me, they saw Izzy. So she didn't know that it was me.

Well at least that meant they wouldn't try to find me. Or would they.

If the whole family was in fact here I'm sure Carlisle would want to make sure we weren't a threat to them.

And the way I just acted I don't know what Rosalie would think. Okay so maybe if I just pulled myself together and went back and talked to her I could avoid any big vampire drama.

And of course I was curious as to what the Cullen family was up to. And I had missed them all so dearly.

Maybe I could just go back to class and get my information. I didn't have to tell them anything about who I was, or who Nessie was.

Oh no Nessie. How was I going to explain any of this to her?

Well there's no going back now. We're here, their here, I just have to deal. And I was most definitely not telling them who I was.

It's not like I had to. I owed them nothing. They left me, well Edward left me, and took his family with him. It was no doubt his idea to ditch the little human holding him back.

Well you know what. I'm not some little human anymore. I can fend for myself. And he should pay for what he did to me. What he did to Nessie.

So it's decided. I'll go back and face Rose as Izzy and see whats going on in the lives of the Cullen's. Maybe Alice was here! I would love to see her again.

And if none of them knew who I was they certainly wouldn't have a problem befriending another vegetarian vampire in Forks.

I will just have to deal with him later. I mean just the thought of seeing him and I am a mess on the bathroom floor.

No, no more breakdowns. I am going to be strong. I don't care how much it hurts.

I bet he's just gone on with his life like I never existed. I mean it's what he told me to do.

So I'll just endure the pain. I mean it's been seven years already and look at me. Reduced to this pathetic thing I once was.

I've changed, I am stronger now. He can't tear me up inside anymore. I mean of course, I will always be grateful for our time together in the past, but that was what it was going to be to me now.

The past.

Time for me to move on. It was going to be hard of course, but I would at least try, I mean we could always leave..

And you know what, I could always have some fun with this. Make him suffer a little like I have suffered.

Not anything physically painful. Just mess with his head a bit.

Yeah why not. Don't get mad, get even. That saying was sounding better with every second.

I pulled myself up off the floor and left the bathroom and made my way back to building five.

This should be fun, I get to see my old family, Nessie gets to meet them, and I can have my fun.

I'm sure even Nessie will approve after all the years of me crying over him.

I deserved to get even and have my fun. That was what the world was telling me.

I hope someones told Edward before, karma's a bitch.

I reached the door to building five and mustered up all the confidence I could and entered the door smiling.

The classes eyes all turned to me of course, staring at the new girl who just bolted from the door.

I walked up to the teacher and handed him my papers. Mr. Birdie looked just like he had before, only lose a little hair and add some wrinkles.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Masen."

"Sorry I wasn't feeling well." I said smiling up at him sweetly.

"That's fine, just go have a seat in the back of the class."

I turned around to find a seat and saw one right next to a smiling Nathan who waved me over. Which cause some daggers from the girls in the class.

As I started to walk back to my seat I could hear some of the kids talking about me.

This time I paid attention to there whispers.

_"Oh look who's back, I don't care if she's a freak, she is still one hot freak, and look at her checking me out, she sooo wants me."_

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard that, I looked over at the guy who said it in the corner, he was semi cute, but nothing special. I shot him a wink, and I think he went into shock.

Thats what I thought, all talk no action, not that he was going to be getting any from me.

_"So she decided to show her face again, well she better watch her back."_

I glared at the girl who was sitting on the other side of the room from me. She could be pretty if she didn't cake her face in makeup. She just sneered at me.

I could just tell we were gonna get along. Well let's just hope she doesn't try to pull anything.

Mess with a vampire and we bite back.

_"I knew this chick wouldn't be like Natalie, she's just as nervous about her first day as any of us."_

Oh good some of the kids thought I was just nervous, well that's a relief, I don't need any weird suspicions on my first day.

I smiled at the two girls to my left as I passed, the one closest to me smiled back. I have a feeling I'm gonna like this girl, she reminded me a lot of Angela

And I'm guessing that the Natalie in question was also the bitch sitting across the room.

Of course though on the other side of this seat was sitting Rosalie Hale in all of her glory.

She looked just as stunning as ever, exactly as before, because hey shocker, she's a vampire.

She was staring at me curiously as I mad my way to my seat. I could probably guess why she was curious.

I looked nothing like a vampire, yet I smelled like one. I would be confused too.

I went and sat in my seat and Nathan leaned over towards me.

"Hey what happened to you? I was really worried."

Now I feel bad. This guy seems like he was genuinely concerned about me.

"Oh sorry, I haven't been feeling to great all morning and then my nerves just got the best of me. Great first impression right?" I smiled at him.

"Oh okay well I'm glad your feeling better." He smiled back at me and turned towards the teacher.

I turned in my chair and crossed my legs out into the isle so I was kind of facing Rosalie.

Then I whispered so low that only she could hear me.

"Hi sorry about that I didn't expect to see another vampire in my class."

She just turned to me shocked, and then calmly turned back to the front of the class and whispered back.

"I thought you were a vampire, but why are your eyes brown?"

"Oh that's part of my power, well one of my powers, I can change my appearance, and then I also have a mental shield."

"Two powers? I never heard such a thing. Could you show me what you mean by change your appearance?"

I was surprised by how nice Rosalie was being. I mean Rosalie Hale, the girl who hated my very being for putting her family in danger.

Well I guess that now that I'm not a threat to her or her family she doesn't feel the need to be the cruel bitch I once knew.

I gotta say I'm liking this girl better.

"Sure." And like that I mad my eyes change in all colors of the rainbow. She just stared in awe.

"Woah, that is seriously cool."

"Yeah and it definitely helps when trying to blend in with humans." I told her.

" I'm just guessing but since you are in fact in a room full of humans your a vegetarian like us?"

"Yeah I am, although I never heard it put quite like that, and us?" I added playing along with my little charade.

"Oh yes me and my family, oh and by the way I am Rosalie Hale." she said giving me a sideways smile.

"I'm Izzy Masen, nice to meet you." I said smiling back. Yepp I definitely liked this Rosalie better.

Mr. Birdie dismissed class then and gave us the last bit of class to talk amongst ourselves.

I turned towards Rosalie, hoping that Nathan wouldn't feel rejected, but I had more important things to worry about.

"Well there are seven of us. There's me and my mate Emmett, Alice and her mate Jasper, Esme and her mate Carlisle, and then there is Edward."

A stabbing pain hit me in the stomach when I heard his name. Yeah this whole moving on thing was going to be harder than expected.

"but as far as the school knows, me and Jasper are twins who were adopted by the Cullen's Carlisle and Esme, who had already adopted three other kids but was there aunt, and that's Edward, Alice, and Emmett."

"Oh wow seven, thats a lot of you."

"Yeah it is, but its great, I love my family." she said with a sort of sad tone at the end. I wonder what that's about?

"So anyway do you have anyone with you or are you here alone?"

"Oh no, I'm here with my sister Renesmee, or Nessie."

"Oh thats nice, I'll have to meet her." she said smiling. I really wasn't going to get used to this. She was just so nice and pleasant.

All of that anger towards me before really was just because she cared for her family and didn't want them to be in any danger.

"Yeah I could bring her by your table today at lunch and then I could meet the rest of your family too." No matter how much I did not want to see Edward I really was looking forward to seeing everyone else.

I've missed them all so much.

"Oh that would be perfect. You guys should so come and sit with us. Judging by your outfit my sister Alice is going to love you."

"Really? Why is that?" Could it be because she is an insanely hyper little pixie obsessed with anything and everything fashion and my outfit is from one of the biggest designers out there, who just happens to be me?

Hehe. This whole thing is turning out to be a lot more fun than I thought it would.

"She is obsessed with fashion, literally she has an entire bedroom dedicated to her clothes."

"Well then we will definitely be getting along. I am in love with fashion."

"I can tell your outfit is to die for! Is that one from Marie Brandon?" If she only knew.

"Yeah it is, it's from her new line Bitten."

I couldn't believe what I heard next, Rosalie Hale squealed.

"No way! That's not due out until next year! How on Earth did you ever get ahold of it?"

"I actually know the designer." Wow I totally feel like that Miley chick from that Disney show that was on a few years ago, Hannah Alabama or something. Nessie had always liked that show when she was little.

"No way! Alice is going to totally freak! That girl is like one her her favorite designers."

Then the bell rang and I had to get going to my second period class.

"Well then I really can't wait to meet her. Maybe I could pull a few strings and get her some of the new line, and of course she could always borrow from me." I said as I grabbed my stuff and stood from my seat.

"Wow that would be amazing. How were we so lucky to get such an awesome....girl come to our school of all places. I know my family is just going to love you."

Yeah luck definitely had something to do with it.

"Aww thanks Rose, I hope they do. Well I gotta head to gym now, so I'll talk to you at lunch if I don't see you sooner."

"Oh well you'll be meeting more of my family in no time then, a few of them have gym next."

"Oh fun." I was really curious now as to which few of them she was referring too. I turned towards the door and she followed behind me.

Nathan was waiting for me, leaning against the door and I couldn't help the subtle tug my heart did.

It was just too similar to my Adonis waiting for me after class.

I just smiled at him and he smiled back though, this boy reminded me a little of Mike Newton except for the whole asking me out every five minutes part, which I couldn't have been more greatful for.

"Well I'll see you later Rose." I said waving as I mad my way out the door with him.

"Kay cya Izzy." she called walking in the other direction.

I turned back towards Nathan to see him staring back at Rosalie curiously. Then he looked down at me.

"So you seemed really friendly with Rosalie Hale, which is weird cause she hardly ever talks to anyone except her family."

"Oh really that's strange." Hmmm let me think that's probably because they are all vampires and she is only talking to me because so am I. But that's just a guess. "Well she seems nice enough."

"Yeah I guess so. so anyways where you headed next?"

"Gym" I grumbled. "Unfortunately."

He just laughed. "Well I have to stop up at building three so I can only walk you like halfway. Think you can find your way there alright?"

Oh yeah I know exactly where to find that hell hole where so many of my embarrassing high school memories occurred. "Yeah sure I'll be fine."

He stopped in front of his building and turned to me. "And you could always ask the teacher if you could sit out since its your first day and all." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea. If you hadn't notice I kinda hate gym."

"Really I couldn't tell." He said laughing. "Well I'll see you later Iz."

"Kay, Bye Nate." I said mimicing the way he gave me a new nickname. I could see him chuckle as he went into class.

Now time for gym. Goody.

Even now that I am a graceful vampire gym was annoying to me. Now instead of not being good at anything remotely athletic I would have to hold back. Which was incrediibly annoying after knowing what your capable of.

I made my way over to the main building and down the hall to the girls locker room. As I walked through I could feel the glares from a couple of the girls.

I would laugh if one of them tried to get on my bad side. That would not be very smart of them.

I walked out to where the gym teacher was and gave him my papers and asked if I could just watch for today. He was hesitant at first, at least until I unleashed my puppy dog face and batted my eyelashes a bit.

Needless to say, he caved.

I watched as a kids began to come out of the locker rooms and onto the courts a few at a time.

Then I heard a booming laugh coming from the boys locker room and knew why Rosalie laughed when she said I'd meet more of them soon enough.

A second later my old big brother walked out of the locker room and I couldn't help but smile. I really missed him.

And he was followed by Jasper. Well this would be nice, I get to be around him without him wanting to eat me.

Emmett stopped in his tracks when he saw me and Jasper whispered something to him that not even I could here.

Suddenly he smiled and they both walked over to me. I got up ready to introduce myself when I was caught in a huge bear hug.

For a second I thought he knew, I mean he wouldn't hug someone he didn't know right?

I just stood there shcoked as he put me down.

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a little over zealous sometimes." Emmett frowned down at him. "Hi I'm Jasper you must be Izzy." I relaxed.

That really was just Emmett being Emmett I should have known.

"Hi yeah I'm Izzy, how do you already know my name?" I asked curiously.

"Oh me and my girlfriend Alice met your sister Nessie first period and she filled us in on you guys being vegetarians, your powers, just the basics."

Nessie had already met them! That puts a weird spin on things. I forgot that she could have been meeting other Cullen's during first period and maybe even more of them now.

I'm sure her and Alice hit it off though. And as for the anyone else, I'll have to wrry about the who in that question third period when I see her in study hall.

"Oh okay cool. And you must be...." I said turning to Emmett. I was getting pretty good at the whole I don't know you part of my plan.

"I'm Emmett, the greatest guy you'll ever meet."

"Haha I'm sure." I just laughed, He really hasn't changed at all. "I actually just met your girlfriend Rose, so that just leaves Alice and Edward left right?"

"Yeah, no doubt you'll get along with Alice if your anything like your sister. Those two really hit it off."

"Yeah same with me and Rose! So what about your other brother?"

I couldn't help my curiosity. I had to ask about him.

They both shared a look of anxiousness.

"Well you see....." Emmett started off, "Edward has had some issues, so if he is rude or mean or anything just brush it off at first kay? Cause I'm sure after a little while you guys will get along great."

That didn't sound at all like Edward. What did he even mean by issues. I'll have to wait till I "know them" better to ask. That would seem weird if I asked now after just meeting them.

"Oh okay well thanks for the heads up."

"So I hear you have some cool powers?" Jasper said.

Emmett looked at me shocked. "Powerssssss, as in not singular, as in plural, as in more than one, as in two or more, as in?!"

"Emmett seriously!" Jasper yelled. Emmett just pouted and I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

"Haha yeah. I have a mental shield which can block out any powers that have to do with my mind, and I can also stretch it out to cover other people. And then I can change my appearance."

"No. frickin. way." Emmett said. Putting emphasis on every word.

"It makes sense, cause you certainly don't look like a vampire. Could you demonstrate for us?" Jasper asked looking truly fascinated.

"Sure I'll show you the same thing I showed Rose last period." And like that I showed them my eye color rainbow.

They just stared at the in awe. Emmett was of course the one to break the silence.

"That is so cool!!! Of course you and your sister have to have powers though. I swear I am surrounded by gifted people and all I got was my strength." he said pouting.

"Hey extra super strength sounds pretty frickin cool!" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I guess your right." he replied smiling.

"So I'm guessing Emmett's little pity fest means that most of your family has powers then?" Not that I don't already know who has them and what they can do, I'm just asking for fun.

"Yeah blondie over hear can manipulate emotion's," Emmett said pointing to Jasper, "then Alice can see the future, and Edward can read minds. Apparently the rest of us have certain things about us that were amplified, but not outright powers, like me and my strength, Carlisle's self control and compassion, Esme's ability to love, and Rose's well......."

"Tenacity" Jasper piped in.

"Really? I didn't get that from Rose at all." Well not today at least. "But w-o-w. You guys are one seriously gifted family."

"We try." Emmett said while pretending to brush dust off his shoulders like those rap guys used to do.

Jasper rolled his eyes, and I just laughed at the two of them. Being around them just felt so right.

But then as soon as I thought it the whistle blew. taking them away again.

"Well we gotta go beat the stuffing outta these kids in basketball. Try not to get too shocked by our awesomeness during the games." Emmett yelled as he backed away and headed towards the court with Jasper.

"I can't make any promises." I called after them and they just laughed.

I think I underestimated how much I missed these guys.

And then the reason I was scared came flooding back to me. Edward's here, which is years worth of therapy alone, but then his daughter that he doesn't even know exists. is also here.

My life is worse than a soap opera.

I don't know how I am supposed to explain all of this to Nessie.

You see I haven't exactly told Nessie the whole story about my past.

I remember when she was around 2 in actual years, but physically around 6 years old, she came to me and asked me the question I always wished she wouldn't.

* * *

_I was sitting in our suite that Aro had set up for us, and I was making some breakfast for Nessie who was sitting on one of the stools at the island._

_She had been unusually quiet this morning and was just sitting there playing with the same strand of hair._

_"Do you want anything special in your eggs baby? Bacon? Sausage?"_

_"No it looks delicious just like it is." She mumbled still playing with her hair._

_I just looked at her curiously and handed her the plate of eggs._

_I turned around and began washing the dishes in the sink._

_"Mommy."_

_"Yeah sweetie?"_

_"Why don't I have a daddy?"_

_I dropped the plate in the sink, and it shattered. I spun to see Nessie looking at me startled._

_What was I supposed to tell her? That her father said he didn't love me and left?_

_I looked at her sweet innocent little face and decided the truth would be best, well as long as I bent it a little._

_"Honey, of course you have a daddy."_

_"Then where is he?"_

_"Well sweetheart, daddy went away, he was very busy and needed to leave before I even knew I was pregnant with you. And since he was a vampire and I was human I had no way to tell him."_

_She sat there thinking for a minute. "Then why don't we tell him now?"_

_How many times had I thought about this. Finding Edward and the Cullen's and letting them know her and see how wonderful she was._

_But whenever I looked down at her sweet face I knew I couldn't._

_What if they got bored like they did with me? I couldn't let her get attached and watch as she got hurt just as I had._

_"Well baby, daddy is busy with a lot of other distractions," I added in his own words to make it less of a lie, "but I know that if he ever met you which I am sure he will someday, he will absolutely love you."_

_I said to her being completely sincere._

_I know that much of Edward, he would know doubt love her, but I just wasn't sure for how long until he moved on again._

_"Okay Mommy." she said smiling sadly at me, "but can you promise me something?"_

_"Sure sweetie anything." I didn't like where this was going but how could I deny her anything after that._

_"Can you promise me that I will meet daddy someday?"_

_"Of course sweetie, someday."_

* * *

Over the years there were other questions like 'How did you meet?' 'Did he have a family?' 'Did you love him?'

The conversation always ended the same though, "Mommy remember you promised." "I know baby, I know. Someday."

And as she got older I told her more and more of the truth, but whenever we got to into the story I always ended up breaking down so she learned to not ask many questions anymore.

Actually come to think of it I don't think she's asked me about him in over a year.

So basically all she knows was that her dad's name is Edward, and the general gist of the story.

And then that he left me and didn't know I was pregnant. She also knows he has a big vampire vegetarian family, but she doesn't know any of their names.

I would always get into the story to much and end up breaking down so she just learned to stop asking too any questions.

So now I had to go into my long gory past and then tell her all about my new plan.

Wouldn't this be fun.

And she already met Alice and Jasper first period, and she could have met more of them second period so I know she's just dieing to tell me.

Well maybe it would be easier to explain this way instead of just. 'Hey there are vampires here and one of them is your father!'

Yeah I think that would be the first vampire to pass out in history.

Soon enough second period was over though and I met up with Jasper and Emmett outside the locker rooms.

"So where are you headed next?" Jasper asked.

"Actually I have study hall and then math with Nessie which should be fun." In reality I really wasn't looking forward to it anymore.

A trip down memory lane wasn't exactly my idea of a nice chat.

"Oh then you and Nessie will most likely have math with Alice. Algebra 2 Mr. Varner?" he asked.

"Yeah, now I am excited, I get to meet the famous Alice." I really was excited now. Maybe not for third period but definitely for fourth.

"Yeah you guys will definitely hit it off. Well then I guess we will see you at lunch?" he said it as more of a question.

"Yeah you will. I already promised Rose we would sit with you all." Now that was gonna be interesting.

"Yay! I get to meet the famous Nessie" Emmett said repeating what I had just said." I'm so glad you guys came to this school. This year is gonna be so much more fun with you guys around."

"Me too Emmett." I really was glad I cam back, this year kept looking better and better.

"Well see ya later Izzy." Emmett said calling over his shoulder as Jasper waved. "Oh and remember to watch out for Edward at lunch, he may be rude, but just remember his bark is worse than his bite."

I just laughed at his words when he suddenly realized what he said and laughed too. "Oh well maybe not, but you know what I mean."

Jasper just rolled his eyes at his brother again.

"Yeah no I do, so I'll see you guys at lunch." I yelled as I made my way down the hall.

"Bye Iz!" I heard them both yell. It seems I was developing a new nickname.

I don't know what I was scared about before. So far today had been great.

But then again the keys words there were, so far.

* * *

**WOO HOOO! i topped myself again! over 7000 words! and the next chapter will be coming as soon as i get a good amount of reviews because i am already pretty much done!!!! oh wow i really like this chapter, so much foreshadowing, so much drama, so many secrets! its wonderful! i feel like i am in an episode of gossip girl!!! so tell me what you all thought, and by that i mean reviews! don't just favorite this story, although im not saying you shouldn't hehe, but just click that pretty green button and take a second to tell me you loved it! pretty please with Edward on top! last chapter i hardly got any although i did get a bunch of other alerts like favorites and stuff which are always much appreciated! **

**_"woah oh oh oh oh, you gotta secret, woah oh oh oh oh, you couldn't keep it, woah oh oh oh oh, somebody leaked it, and now some shyts about to go down. Never thought that you would be the one, acting like a slut while i was gone, maybe you shouldn't oh oh oh, kiss N' tell." -KE$HA!!! _i thought this song was really appropriate for this chapter, all about secrets, and still a really fun dance song! which was great cause this chapter was supposed to be fun, minus the whole Bella freaking out and her trip down memory lane.**

**so guys go go check out affarie ava mai's stories they are seriously da bomb! and Emmett told you too so now you have to!!! so check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out!!!!!! THAT 11 + A SHOUT OUT FROM EMMETT!!! WOOO HOOO I AM SO GONNA WIN ELLA! oh and a big thank you to whoever is reading this cause my hits are off the charts and i am so smoking my sister in our unofficial competition, but she is updating soon so everyone should go check it out, shes fanpire225!**

**so review review review review!!!! pwwwweeeeeaaaaasssssse?!!!! -with puppy dog face- (how can you resist the puppy dog face?) and really tell me what you think or what you may want to see in this story, cause i am open to anything!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Annie**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: i realized at the last second i left this out, you all may be wondering why no one recognizes the cullens? you see i really didnt want to make it 100 years from now and have charlie dead, and besides bella would have already come to visit jake which messes up another part of the story line, so i had to keep it like this and come up with my new reason for no one remembering them.....EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT VAMPIRES! haha im just kidding! tht would be so gay even i would stop reading this story, so you will all find out what i did next chapter!!!**


	7. I Want You to Want Me

**YAY! Chapter 7! I literally just mapped out this entire story besides the last few chapters and it is now 3 in the morning! Thank you to red bull! So I really hope that you like this chapter and give me lots and lots of reviews because they make my day! and i just know how you all love to make my day:))**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Edward where the hell have you been! Me and Emmett set up a trap for you and everything and instead we caught Jake which was totally not as good!**

**Edward: Hah! you captured the mutt! I will never let him love this down...**

**Me: Focus!**

**Edward: Oh right sorry well you see I was out handing out flyers that said Annie doesn't own twilight!**

**Me: GAH!**

**Edward: You know its true!**

**Me: fine you win!**

**Edward: annnd the flyers said something else too....**

**Me: oooOOO what?**

**Edward: They said you don't own twilight, but.... you do own my heart!**

**ME: -beaming- Really?!!! You love me?!!!! I knew you would!!!!**

**Edward: Of course I love you, you silly girl. -grabs me and kisses me with such passion my grandchildren will feel pleasure-**

**Me: -leans back breathless- Woooooow, okay how about we leave my readers to read the chapter........ and we can go occupy ourselves with....other things-winks-**

**Edward: Oh yes lets, you still got those handcuffs?! -grabs my hand and we run off together into the sunset-**

**but don't worry this is only the beginning..........**

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria where they held study hall and saw Nessie waiting for me at one of the tables.

Thank God she was alone. I really didn't need anymore embarrassing stories to be circulating on my first day.

She waved me down and I quickly walked over and sat with her, she had this look on her face like she was going to explode of excitement.

"OH MY GOD M- IZZY I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!" she yelled.

"Well if it has anything to do with you meeting a new clan of vampires I already know."

Her face fell like I had just burst her bubble and now she deflated. "Way to take away my story!"

"Sorry, but yeah I know I already talked to three of them."

"No way me too!"

Oh crap, she met another one. The only two people left were…..well let's just hope she met Rose.

"Kay well you see Nessie, I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how your gonna react."

"Ummm, okay?" She said worriedly.

"Well you see…" I started.

She sat there waiting anxiously. All I had to do was say one little word, and our world would be turned upside down.

"Today is, Someday."

She sat there staring at me curiously, and then her face froze.

"Wait by someday you mean…" I just nodded, and waited for her reaction.

"Wait so you are saying that the Edward Cullen I just met last period is my father!" she whisper yelled.

Oh boy. Of course with my luck she wouldn't have met Rose.

"Ummm, well yeah." I offered lamely.

"Well that just sucks even more than what I was about to tell you. I mean I know he doesn't know who I am, but still he doesn't have to be such an ass!"

Well that's not at all what I was expecting.

"Oh yeah, Emmett and Jasper told me about that. I'm not sure why but they just said he had issues and doesn't get along with people at first. Which really doesn't sound like him."

I wondered what had happened to him to make him this way.

"Okay I want you to tell me everything, the whole story of you two, and the real reason why you freaked this morning at that car. I let it go then thinking that maybe it had something to do with my dad and you didn't want to get into it, but now I need to know everything, and I won't take no for an answer."

I was expecting this part, time for that trip down memory lane.

"Alright that seems fair," and then I told her everything, from start to finish.

I told her about his family, about the first time, we met, about our meadow, about vampire baseball and James chasing me to Phoenix, and how Edward had saved my life more times than one. Then I went into my last human birthday party, and the events that followed.

I, of course started to cry a few times and just tried to not bring to much attention to us. I really didn't need to be labeled as the crier here.

She just sat there quietly and absorbed all of this. After I was all done she sat there quietly for a moment, thinking. Then she whipped her head up at me.

"What a douche!"

"Nessie!" I scolded her, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, I mean seriously after all that, he just left. I mean what the hell?"

She had a point.

"I know but there is nothing we can do about that now."

Which was true. The past was the past, and that's where it was gonna stay.

"Okay but now what are you gonna do, I mean what did you tell them about us?"

Time to unfold my master plan.

"Okay well stay with me here. I saw Rose first this morning who you will meet at lunch, and I didn't tell her who I was. At first I kinda freaked out though and ran to the bathroom and cried."

"Aww Mom." She whispered and reached to hold my hand across the table.

"I'm fine now," I smiled at her reassuringly, "but anyway while I was in the bathroom I had an idea. What if I just don't tell them?"

"Just like that you don't tell them? But mom what about everything they did to you? I mean can you really just get over that?"

"Well no not exactly, I think I can be around most of them and be fine by your father is another story, but I can get through it I think. And as for everything they did to me....I had a thought about that." I smiled deviously at her and her face lit up.

"Oh reeeaaally, sounds like somebody has a plan!

"Yes I do, and that is to drive him insane."

She looked at me curiously. "And how do you plan on doing that exactly."

"I say things, anything that would remind him of me, of before, anything I said or things that happened, anything that would drive him insane wondering."

"OMG! yes yes yes! Time to put that jerk in his place! So what are we gonna tell them about us? I mean we can't be actual sisters cause ummm there's one problem with that, I'm halvsies and your not."

"Yeah I know I thought about that already and I'm working on it, if they ask we will just tell them we will let them know later because Carlisle no doubt will want us over to talk."

"Okay cool," she exhaled and then looked up and smiled again. "So this means that Alice and Jasper are my aunt and Uncle?!"

I just laughed at her, "Yes it does, well kinda, in an adopted aunt and uncle kind of way, along with Rose and Emmett who I know you'll love once you meet them, and of course Esme and Carlisle are basically your grandparents, so I thought this whole thing would be good for you, you can get to know the whole family without and of the drama."

"She jumped up and came around the table and enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank you so much for this mom, I know it must be hard for you, but you don't know what it means to me." She whispered in my ear.

"Awww sweetie don't mention it." She squeezed me tighter once, and then pulled away.

"So now onto less touchier subjects, anything else interesting happen today?"

I just smiled, she knew how to take my mind off of unhappy thoughts.

So I told her about my conversation with Rose and then seeing Emmett and Jasper in gym class.

She said Jasper and Alice were really nice to her, Alice even gave her a hug and one of her famous squeals. Oh i really miss Alice.

I went on to tell her all about my new friend Nathan.

Who she said she noticed watching her earlier this morning and as she so nicely put it 'he is so yummy I just want to bake cookies on him." What was I going to do with her.

Buy our conversation was cut short by the bell, and we were off to our fourth period math class.

"Oh and did I mention Alice is in this class? Jasper told me this morning."

"Oh I totally forgot, she told me that this morning, yay I'm excited for this class, besides from it being math, it should be fun!"

"Definitely." I agreed nodding.

We walked up to the math building, and I couldn't help but wonder if Alice would be able to see through any of this bull, or maybe she would end up not liking me?!

That would very much suck seeing as she's one of my best friends.

As I walked into the class I noticed it was different from the rest, we had square tables like we were in a science lab and everyone was seated with four at a table.

Except for the onw table in the back which was occupied by a short little pixie bouncing in her seat as soon as she saw us.

We dropped our papers off in the front and headed back towards Alice, the teacher just offered a polite hi and stuck his head back into his paper.

So he was one of those teachers, this was definitely going to be a good class

I noticed that the girl who reminded me of Angela was in this class, along with that slutsicle Natalie who was draped across a table filled with guys practically shoving her boobs in their faces.

They of course didn't seem to mind, although I could see them become bored once she opened her mouth.

I reached the table in the back, sat down, and looked up readily waiting for the onslaught.

"Hi, you must be Izzy, I feel like I already know you Nessie has told me so much about you!"

I saw Nessie's smile out of the corner of my eye and knew we were thinking the same thing, it definitely felt like I knew her already.

"It's great to meet you too Alice, everyone thinks that apparently we are going to get along." I smiled. "And I totally agree."

I laughed at the little squeal she let out. And then she stopped suddenly and stared at me very seriously.

"Where. did. you. get. your. Outfit?!!!" she practically screamed. Not really seeming to care who heard us.

I saw the hoe bag turn to give us a glare, letting it linger on me a little longer than the other too.

And oh joy, she was now sitting in her own seat which just happened to be next to our table.

"You see this is why they said we were gonna get along," I laughed. "It's actually from Marie Brandon, your sister Rose tells me your a fan."

"Umm hell yes! She is like my unofficial sister, I swear if we ever meet we would undoubtedly be best friends, we have almost the same taste in clothing! Its almost scary."

And then her face fell slightly. "And since I love her to death I know all of her pieces and I have yet to see that one?" She said a little flustered that she, the fashionista of the world, was behind on a trend.

"Actually this i from her next line Bitten, she sent us out the prototype line early to try out, get some feedback."

"You lie!" she gasped.

"No all true, you could come see it sometime at our house?"

"Uh hello duh! That's a given! So how did you get such a sick connection! This line isn't due out for another year!"

Natalie of course had been eavesdropping and none of us had been unaware, "Yeah right, there is no way she would give you her next line, the clothes your wearing are obviously all fake knock offs you stuck a designer label on." she sneered.

I just stared at her in shock, and Nessie surprised me by laughing.

"Hah! You try and tell us that what we are wearing is a knockoff? The same girls who road up on those two fabulous bikes this morning? And if I do remember you were getting out of an old beat up Honda Civic, were you not?"

Natalie was taken aback that as the new girls we would actually try to talk back to her, boy was she gonna learn.

"Oh, well then how would _you_ _two," _she sneered, "be able to get a hold of a line that isn't out for a year?!

"Well we happen to know her," she glared down at the girl with such a sinister look she took a step back, " maybe we could get her out here to meet you sometime?" Nessie added nonchalantly looking back up at Alice, and then eyed me, trying to fight back a smile.

The squeal that left her lips then was deafening and the whole room looked back at us, even the teacher bobbed his head up from his paper for a moment and once he had concluded no one was physically injured he dove right back in.

"No way, no way, no way! That would make me the happiest girl in the world! Like I would have to make you two my new best friends as a reward!" She squealed still bouncing.

"Yeah we'll just see how happy you will be when after months of waiting she never comes, and your stuck with these two as your friends."

Oh no she didn't just say that about us.

"Okay bitch!" I spat at her, speaking to her for the first time she seemed a little shocked. "How about you shut your fugly makeup caked face for 5 minutes of your life, put your size AA boobs back into your shirt where they belong instead of shoved in the face of every make teen in 10 miles, cause if you hadn't had any takers yet your not going to get any, and take your fat ass and sit it back down in that seat before I really start to rip into your self esteem so hard you are running back into Over Eaters Anonymous so fast it will make the fat on your thighs rub together so hard your pants catch fire!"

I glared down at her now probably looking like a vampire by the expression on the poor pathetic girls face.

She just shut her mouth, turned and sat back in her seat.

And then the class started to clap, getting sharp glances from Natalie, apparently she was a self proclaimed queen. I just smiled and bowed before turning back to Alice and Nessie who were staring at me shocked.

"What? She pissed me off." I said brushing it off.

And then both started busting out laughing.

"Yeah we are definitely going to be getting along." Alice got out in between hysterics.

The rest of class went off without a hitch, and when the bell rang Natalie was the first to race out the door.

I felt a little bad, but then I remembered how much of a pain in my ass she had been and all the guilt was quickly gone.

We all walked back towards the main building with the cafeteria and my stomach started to sink.

This was it, everyone had lunch together at this school.

Time to face my pasts demons, or in this case past angels.

I stopped at the cafeteria doors and Nessie stopped too and looked at me sadly. This really wasn't going to be easy.

She entwined her arm in mine, and then held out her other arm to a momentarily confused looking Alice who then gladly accepted.

And with that we all walked into the cafeteria, one of us oblivious, one of us curious, and the other flat out terrified.

Guess which one I was? I guess I may just be all talk when it comes to things including Edward Cullen.

Alice started weaving us in and out of the crowd towards their table and of course it was the same exact one as before.

Things really don't change around here.

I looked up at the table and exhaled a sigh of relief. He wasn't here yet, and even if that just gave me seconds more I was still happy to have them.

We all ran up and of course Emmett had to meet us halfway to greet us.

"Izzy!" he yelled. Grabbing me up in another bear hug, I was ready for it this time and squeezed back as hard as I could.

"Woah your pretty strong for such a tiny thing, we should totally arm wrestle later!" He sounded so excited about it I couldn't refuse, even though I would no doubt crush him.

"Sure Em, anytime anyplace." He smiled and then looked to my left at Nessie now staring up at all of Mount Emmett.

He grabbed her before she could protest and swung her around in the air, and set her down. Her face was priceless.

"Hi, by the way I'm Emmett." How very Emmett to go about that backwards.

I looked to Nessie to see her reaction, and she just stared at him for a second.

And then she smiled and signaled for him to come closer, and closer as if she was going to tell him something of dire importance.

"HI EMMETT!" she creamed into his ear. Half of the cafeteria looked over at us, and Emmett just stumbled back rubbing his ear.

"by the way I'm Nessie." she said sweetly, walking passed him to sit at the table.

He was flabbergasted for a second and then cracked up, and followed us to the table. "Nicely played little one, I can see you and me definitely having some fun toying with some other people we may know."

He half whispered the end, giving a slight glance around the table as if we couldn't hear his every word.

"Definitely." She agreed smiling. Oh great, of course Emmett would encourage her need to become more devious.

"Hey Iz, hey Ness." Jasper said nodding at the both of us from the other side of the table.

"Hey." We both said in unison.

Rose then jumped up and ran around the table. "Hi I'm Rose!" she said smiling, while giving Nessie a hug.

"Hey, nice to finally meet you." she said back smiling. "So I guess that means I have officially met all of the "high schoolers" in your family.

"Oh Lord," Emmet whined, "you met Edward, let me apologize now for anything he may have or will say to you now. Hey now that I think about it, you have like the exact same color hair as him."

The table all looked at her oddly for a moment realizing he was right. "Hmmm really I hadn't noticed, weird." she said brushing it off quickly.

"So Yeah what is his problem anyways?" Nessie questioned.

The whole table sighed. I know it may be sad, but I definitely was more into the conversation now.

Rose was about to open her mouth, when she stopped herself and that whole side of the table looked up and smiled at someone behind me.

"Hey Eddie! You met our new friends here?" Emmett asked.

"One of them." I very rough version of a once velvet voice replied.

I turned then to "introduce" myself and stopped as soon as I saw him.

My memory had done him no where near justice, which was definitely saying something about my mind because the creature in front of me was not the Edward I once knew.

He looked so disheveled, like he had rolled out of bed this morning and walked into school. Or more like rolled off the couch after a night of reading.

He wore a fitted grey long sleeve shirt rolled up at the elbows, and a pair of jeans, both of which looked wrinkled and worn.

His hair was more messy than normal, he somehow seemed paler, and he had this look on his face, that was filled with pain and pure anguish I wanted to look away, but couldn't the moment I looked directly into his eyes.

They were pitch black, and it was almost as if they had been glazed over, like he really wasn't there and his mind was off somewhere eons away, and yet he still looked so inhumanely beutiful I wanted to touch him.

His eyes were cold, hard, lifeless orbs of gold, the exact same as the last time I saw him. At least they were until he looked down at me too.

It was like he had been called back to his body for a moment, like the shades had been opened, and he was my Edward again. Smoldering topaz eyes that I could swim in forever.

Which is exactly what my brain had planned on doing. I just sat there staring into them for what seemed like immeasurable amount of time, I could feel the old electricity flowing in between us.

I kept telling myself I should look away, but I couldn't make myself. And I had to wonder why he hadn't broken away either.

He just stared back as dumbfounded as me.

Then Emmett cleared his throat in the background and his eyes became distant again, but surprisingly he didn't seem as far gone as before.

He looked up at his brother quickly and then without a word just walked around the table and sat down.

And just like that I felt my dead heart break, because somewhere in my subconscious I think I wanted him to recognize me somehow, like we were still somehow connected.

I just slumped sadly and turned back around in my seat, staring down at the table.

"So Edward," Rose muttered, "how about you introduce yourself to our guest."

He looked up the same moment I did and our eyes locked again, giving off that initial spark whenever I looked at him.

I looked away quickly. How could I let him turn me into a blubbering mess like this. Come on, you can do this, just pull yourself together.

And I turned myself back to look at him and smiled and extended my hand towards him, "Hi, I'm Izzy."

If he could lie through our entire relationship then it was my turn, oh wait he didn't lie, he did say that he would always love me, _in a way._

Bull-shit.

I just kept my fake smile plastered across my face and waited for him to say something.

He looked around and the grudgingly reached out to accept my hand. "Edward." he mumbled.

I tried to ignore the electric shock that shook through me when our hands met. He stared down at them in shock and looked up at me, but I just went on as if I hadn't felt it.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm surge through me and looked up at Jasper and smiled.

He just smiled back and then turned down to look at a smiling Alice under his arm.

Alice turned to Rosalie suddenly, "Oh my gawd! Rose you will never believe what these two said to Natalie last class, especially Izzy, I thought she would pee herself!"

Alice went on explaining the whole story to the table, about how I shoved the bitch back into her place.

They all started laughing when Alice repeated exactly what I had yelled in Natalie's face and I thought I saw the corner of Edward's mouth twitch.

And of course I noticed this because I wasn't paying attention to Alice at all, but rather staring intently at Edward the entire time, and a little into the story he looked up and stared right back at me.

It took Rose to bring me out of it, "Wow, that is so great, I hate that girl."

"Yeah well she was a bitch and I wasn't gonna have that. She's just lucky she didn't push it any further, otherwise I would have to retaliate with a little more brute fore."

Emmett smiled, "Dude did I mention your kinda awesome?"

"Haha, you may have, but I don't hate hearing it."

They all laughed and I unthinkingly looked back across from me to find Edward still staring.

I knew that we shouldn't be sitting here just staring like this while everyone watched, but I couldn't make myself pull away.

Alice thankfully broke the silence and got my attention, "Soooo, how are you both liking this school, and Forks so far?"

Thankfully Nessie took the reigns at first, I wasn't quite ready to get into any real conversation, not when all I could think about was how right his hand had felt in mine.

I am thoroughly screwed.

"It's been great so far. I could definitely see us making this a place for us to come back to every hundred years or so." she smiled.

"We thought the same thing." Alice admitted. "actually we were just here around 7 years or so ago." She said with a sour note at then end.

Finally! I had been dieing to know how the hell they were here? I saw Edward's hand flinch at the mention of his old life. Oh so someones feeling guilty aren't they, I wonder where he thinks I am right now?

Not me Izzy, but me Bella. Isn't he even curious to see how I'm doing? I mean I'm supposedly 25 somewhere out there, if I were him I would be dieing to know.

Actually I am dieing to know, which is exactly why am I sitting here in this situation.

"Really?" Nessie questioned. "How did you manage to come back so soon?"

"Actually our 'father'" she said using sir quotes, "is quite close with the Volturi, and we were all a little homesick for this place, so we called in a favor with him, and for Carlisle he would gladly help."

Aro knew they were back, and he knew we were coming back, and yet he had said nothing?! He would be receiving a call from me later.

Although I suppose he was just thinking of Nessie as always. She always came first with him.

Of course them being here made perfect sense now, and I knew Aro wouldn't just grant them that kind of favor just because he knew Carlisle.

He had other motives. I growled to myself.

"Oh yes, we know the Volturi," I said finally jumping in and receiving a proud smile from Nessie,"we stayed with them for a few years after I found Nessie. They were a huge help in raising her."

They seemed a little shocked when I said this, but then Emett jumped in. "So you were quite a rowdy newborn then?" He asked Nessie.

She just laughed and shook her head. "Actually I am surprised none of you have noticed one of the first things Uncle Aro did when he met me."

They all looked at her curiously, not only because of her 'Uncle Aro' comment, but now thinking hard.

Edward's face lit up in comprehension. And yes I noticed because I was staring out of the corner of my eye.

There was something that was significantly different about him and I couldn't place my finger on it.

"A heartbeat." he whispered.

Their mouths all fell open. "Correct Edward! You get a cookie!" I laughed as she said this, not only at the hypocrisy of a vampire eating a cookie, but at Emmett's face, disappointed he didn't win a cookie also.

Edward just stare still in disbelief like the rest of his family.

I looked to Nessie, silently letting her know it was her story to tell. She looked back at them and began.

"I'm half vampire and half human."

That's when I wished I had a camera because if they were human they would have been flat out on the concrete floor.

"How?" Rosalie murmured.

"Well supposedly," she said looking at me, "my mother had relations with a vampire while she was human."

I looked to Edward's face and I thought he must have had a heart attack at this news. Yes Edward its possible and it happened and now you can begin to feel guilty.

At least he was the only one with that expression on their face.

I couldn't help but feel a little relieved that he hadn't told any of them about the events of our last week together.

"and then Izzy smelled the blood and found me alone in the woods as a baby next to my birth mother. She hadn't made it."

If I didn't know that he didn't need to breathe, I would have ran around the table to check his pulse because at that moment he truly looked like walking death.

I would have thought that he actually cared about what happened to me, but if he cared he would have stayed, I mean him leaving basically said he would rather me die than be with him forever.

Die a measly little human without love.

Looks like fate had other plans.

"But how about we save all this sad talk for later, could we come to your house after school today and we can go into all of the gory details then."

Alice just stared at her still shocked by the news and nodded.

Leave it to Emmett to kill the silence.

"So I saw those bikes you rose up on this morning! Seriously sick." I just shook my head and laughed.

"Yeah I love riding, and then we also have two sports cars at the house, but you would have laughed at me as a human, I had this old clunker of a truck and everyone told me to get rid of it, including my boyfriend at the time, but I loved it so I didn't listen."

There expressions were all priceless, like they got a flashback down memory lane and then they all look at me oddly but I pretended not to notice.

"Of course once I became accustomed to this life I wasn't exactly willing to go back to inching along the road, so we traded up. You'll have to see our cars later, maybe we'll drive them to school Monday."

"Wait so you both have motorcycles and you both have cars?" Emmett said gawking.

"Yepp." I replied adding a little pop at the end. "Aro had them shipped in early for us this morning as a little surprise."

Emmett looked bewildered, apparently it was hard for them to think of the Volturi as anything but cruel powerful rulers, if only they knew that their rulers had hot tub parties very frequently in Jane's suite.

The stories I could tell you.

"Well that was nice of him" Alice smiled at me.

"Yeah definitely. I don;t know what I would have done without my bike on the first day back, I don't think I would be able to function." Nessie laughed. "So anyways we got a little sidetracked before, you never did tell us how exactly you are back here after only 7 years?"

Looks like Nessie was just as curious as I had been about that, I'm surprised she didn't put it together once they had brought up the Volturi.

"Oh right well you must have met Annie right? The newest member of the guard?" We both nodded and realization dawned on Nessie's face.

"Well she came into Forks for us after Carlisle called Aro. I don't know when you last saw her but she has been seriously practicing with her power, she can expand it over 100 miles now!"

Woah.

Last time I had seen Annie she was a timid little vampire who had been wandering around by herself for about a decade and her power could only span out around 50 yards around her.

You see she had this power of erasing memories, and it was extremely selective.

Aro had immediately placed her on the guard and began her training.

Her power was incredible.

She could go into the mind and erase the memories you had about certain subjects, like let's say she didn't want a human to remember anything about vampires if they found out the truth? Well she could literally sift through there mind for every piece of information on vampires and delete it, almost like she googled the word vampires, and any memory you had just showed up like a link to a website.

She was not only extremely powerful, but gorgeous of course, she had this long chestnut brown hair in huge loose curls down to her waist, and these huge eyes that were surrounded by feather duster lashes.

She hadn't been there a day when she had met Felix, and they have never left each others side. The difference in their size was almost comical, she was a skinny little thing at 5'7" while he was larger than Emmett and around 6' 6".

They almost looked like the lead football star and the head cheerleader at the non existent image of high school that people had somehow developed inn their heads over the years.

"So she came and wiped out all information about any of you in the minds of anyone in a 100 mile radius?" I said in awe, I mean I've seen her do something like this up close hundreds of times, but never quite at that magnitude.

"Yepp." she said mimicking the way I had made my 'p' pop.

"Woah." me and Nessie both said in unison and then laughed.

Suddenly something happened that I didn't see coming, and apparently neither did anyone else from the looks on their faces.

Edward Cullen smiled, and not just any smile, but that heart meltinglywonderful crooked smile.

I just stared at him in awe. And then as soon as it had come, it was gone, and a look of pure hatred came across his face and he let out a low growl.

And I was shocked that it seemed to be directed at me and Nessie.

What the hell did I do? This day was really starting to be just like my first day seven years ago.

Except this time I wasn't some scared human, I could hold my own.

And this time he wasn't directing this at my daughter, oh wait our daughter. I sneered in my mind.

So I growled back at him and sent him daggers, just because I love him, doesn't mean I have to like him right now.

Everyone looked at me shocked and then turned back to Edward to see his reaction.

He better not try something, cause I will gladly kick his ass.

He just stared straight into my eyes for another minute, and the surprisingly the hate left his face and he sighed defeatedly.

He stood quickly, and quickly left the cafeteria as everyone just stared after him in bewilderment.

"Well that was frickin weird!" Emmett exclaimed.

Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey what did I do?" he said innocently. She just rolled her eyes as she turned to me.

"Don't pay any attention to Edward, he has just been through some stuff and isn't exactly pleasant to have around when you first meet him, but I am sure he will warm up to you guys."

"It's fine Rose, it's not the first time I've had to deal with some guy with a stick up his ass." I muttered.

Emmett and Jasper busted out laughing and Rose and Alice couldn't help but join in after taking in what I had just said.

"You know him so well already!" Emmett boomed through his laughter.

Little do you know.....

"Wow you are going to have no problem putting him in his place." Jasper said after he had calmed himself down.

Just then the bell rang, and we all grabbed our bags and started getting up.

"Oh believe me, the least of my worries is little Assward getting out of line." I smiled at him.

They all looked at each other and the busted out laughing again.

"Ass....ward.....so....perfect!" Emmett got out in between his laughs.

"Omg Izzy marry me?!" Rose asked still laughing, "You are the most fantastic person ever!!!"

"Hey!" Emmett shouted.

"Sorry but its true." Alice nodded laughing

"Haha I'll think about it." I winked and this caused Emmett to gulp.

"Woah maybe I'd be okay with this marriage after all." He said. "As long as I get to watch you do stuff like that in front of me, I'll be waaay okay with it."

I looked at Rose, "Can I take this one for ya?"

"Go right ahead." She nodded.

I walked up to Emmett and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and all the girls giggled.

"Dude her first day here and she already knows when your being an idiot." Jasper laughed. "You two are gonna fit in just fiiine here."

I smiled at him, he doesn't know how much it means from them to all accept me into their family, I was no longer the little human.

Even if this whole thing was pretty much a lie.

"So what do you guys have next?" Alice asked as we all made our way across the cafeteria, and I took out my roster.

"I have Biology, History and then Music." I read.

"And I have History, Gym, and then Music." Nessie said and then smiled at me, that was definitely going to be a fun class.

"Oh yay, Nessie you have gym with me and Rose!" Alice shouted.

"And you have next period with me! We can so totally walk together like bffl's!" Emmett said excitedly.

I laughed, I mean he sounded like a 6th grade girl, not a 50+ year old huge vampire.

"Emmett I need to confiscate your man card." I said.

"What! Why?! I meant that as in, yo dude let's go swap war stories and get some beers kinda way."

"Sorry Em, you definitely just lost your man card." Jasper said agreeing with me.

"Damn." he said sadly. "We've known you half a day and already you guys are teaming up on me."

I laughed. "And as far as getting some beers with Nessie goes, that's a definite no no. Apparently large consumption of alcohol can get vampire hybrids wasted."

I laughed remembering Nessie's little experiment with some of the concert crew while I was out a while back.

"NO WAY!" Emmett yelled, "Dude you have so much you need to tell me right now." He grabbed her arm and they made there way down the hall towards their class.

Nessie looked back over her shoulder at me and smiled, blowing me a kiss.

"Oh wow, Emmett is going to corrupt her isn't he." I questioned.

"Without a doubt." Rose said starting to walk down the opposite hall.

"Well our class is this way and your down the path outside so we will see you later today, our house after school right?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yes definitely" I smiled at the two of them. "See ya guys!"

"Bye Izzy!" They both yelled over their shoulders.

I started making my way towards building two for Biology and couldn't help but smile.

I had my family back.

Well minus one at least, and hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with Assward until after school today at the Cullen's.

I walked through the doors of room 206 and gasped out loud at the person standing in front of me.

No frickin way........

* * *

**OOOOO who could it be?! and tell me what you thought of my reason for them being back!!! I'm curious to see if you all liked it, I couldn't help throwing my name in there! It's like I'm in the twilight world! Could you imagine!!! Hey go read Ella's (affarie ava mai) and Katie's (fanpire225) stories! They are the shiz!!! So check them out, check them out, check them out, check them out, **** check them out, check them out, check them out, check them out,**** check them out, check them out, check them out, check them out, check them out!!! woo! thats 13! LONG LIVE THE CYBER SISTERS! **

**********_"Where are you its twilight, Where are you tonight, Soemthing deep inside me, follows you in the night, I cannot explain it, their is no fear in me, for i would rather perish, then live apart from you. We know hate is strong, and the world is wrong, and the moon and the sun can't relate, but we carry on, this forgotten song, because love is much stronger than hate. New moon, New life for you. Tell me, whats' wrong what's right, what's true. The further you try to run away, the closer I'm drawn to you. New day, New me, New Moon."- Celica Westbrook_**

**********^^^^I found this song this girl wrote for New moon and oh. my. gawd! its genius! So check it out on the youtube!**

**********So leave me reviews please please please, because reviews are better than unicorns!!!! (Well not from Edward Cullen;)) If you dont know what I am talking about read Wide Awake!!! and if you have or have just started tell me in your review what you think! I swear to you, you will LOOOVE IT! i like it as much as twilight. I know I am a horrible person for saying that but its the shit!!! **

**********so peace, love, REVIEW333**

**********xoxo**

**********Annie**

**********p.s I had to mention its my brothers 15th birthday tomorrow! so leave him some love and ill pass it along, of course in order to leave him some love you have to review! heheh aint I a stinker?!**


	8. Why can't you see the Truth

**I give you all permission to cyber smack me across the face repeatedly! I am so sorry that this took so long! I have been insanely busy with finals that I had to makeup! And then I got sucked into my other story (if you haven't read it yet please do!!!) and then I decided that I wasn't going to update either of them until I had a few chapters ready so that this could never happen again so just know that you will be getting the next chapter very soon! LIKE SUPER SOON! i wont keep you guys waiting for that long all over again and since it was so long of a wait who knows maybe i'll update tomorrow as a little treat for you all! now i said maybe. It all depends on how fast I can edit! but i will seriously try for all of you! Tell me if you like it! It's more Edward and Bella goodness! well not so much goodness but they are both in it! haha**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Edward where are we? I cant see anything through this blindfold! I feel like we have been driving for hours!**

**Edward: Shhhh, its a surprise. ****-20 minutes later-**** Okay you ready?!**

**Me: YES! -whips blindfold off to find you are standing in front of a wedding chapel in Vegas!- no.......**

**Edward: yesss. Annie you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me! your beautiful, smart, funny, and can do things I didn't know were possible with handcuffs and I'll love you forever. Every single day AND night of forever . Will you marry me?**

**Me: EEEEPPPPPP! YES YES YES YES YES! -slides ring onto finger and grabs his hand- let's go! -runs inside wedding chapel to see Ella standing there with Emmett- NO WAY!**

**Me and Ella: DOUBLE WEDDING! JINX! YOU OWE ME A CULLEN! -Edward and Emmett look at us oddly- **

**Me: What? We're telepathic duh! Don;t you knwo all cyber sisters have special powers?! -they both shake their heads- Ella: Well no you do! On with the wedded bliss!**

**Edward: Yeah I want to be married to this girl like now! The sooner the wedding, the sooner the honeymoon! -Ella and I both look at each other for a long moment- Me and Ella: LET"S GO! MOVE IT! FASTER! FASTER! GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE BUTT"S IN THERE! -pushing them towards the front desk-**

**Emmett: Alright babe, hold on, just let me just see where the priest guy is.....WHAT THE?!**

**-to be continued;P-**

**

* * *

  
**

I almost laughed out loud at the face before me.

The signature 'mature' comb over, the slight wrinkles around the eyes, the slight belly he had acquired in the last 7 years coming over his belt, and the puppy dog eyes that gave off his signature golden retriever-esque personality.

That's right, Mike Newton was standing before me, in the biology class we once shared together, but now he was facing away from the black board towards his students.

He turned and looked up at me and smiled that cheesy smile that used to have Jessica Stanley on her knees.** (Not like that! Get your heads out of the gutter people! Haha)**

Is he really trying to flirt with a student? People really don't change.

I walked up to him and handed him my papers.

It didn't slip my mind though that there was a very gorgeous, brooding, bronzed haired vampire sitting towards the back of the class.

Oh joy. And guess where the only empty seat in the class was? Looks like Edward was still Mr. Popular.

"Oh well Isabella Masen is it? That's a very pretty name, I actually had a friend who went to school with me here with that same name, and she was a new student in her junior year same as you." he smiled in what I think was supposed to be seductive or sexy or something but all I could see was that same baby face he always had, just a few years thrown in.

I heard Edward mutter something like vile and unworthy jackass from the back of the room.

My mouth twitched as I tried to hold back a laugh.

"Just Izzy actually, and what a coincidence, so should I just find a seat anywhere?"

"Well your choices are quite limited, we only have one seat left in the back next to Mr. Cullen, so if you have any trouble with any of the work just ask him, I'm sure he'll be happy to help."

I smiled and walked towards the back, sliding into my desk.

Edward just sat there staring at the front of the class, almost like he was here but the light were out.

Well let's find out if somebody's home in there.

"Hi Edward, long time no see." I smiled at him.

He just looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and gave me a slight head nod, and I'll be damned if it wasn't the sexiest head nod in history.

I couldn't ignore the fact that while this little interaction was going on, the electric current was back with full force, coursing around us, almost as if we were magnets begging to be put together.

So sorry self, but the other half of this magnet decided to he was done connecting and went off to find something else to connect with.

I felt the anger burn through me, which was good, it fueled my need for revenge making this whole interaction slightly easier.

"So what was that I heard you say about our dear old teacher when I walked in?" He looked over at me slightly and I could see some of the anger from earlier still in his eyes.

Well that's fine buddy cause I have enough anger for the whole effing class!

"I went to high school with him when I was here before." he managed to get out through clenched teeth. Still trying not to look directly at me.

Seriously what was that about? I mean was something wrong with my face or something because last time I checked this 'Izzy' I was masquerading as was gorgeous. Was it the red hair, the tan, the brown eyes...

And that's when it clicked. My eyes. The same eyes I had as a human, and the same eyes he had always loved about me.

So looking at me was painful because of that? Well I could work with that.

"Awww he couldn't have been that bad, I bet he was cute back then, those big puppy dog eyes. He probably had girls falling all over him." I said with as straight a face as I could muster.

I had to just keep reminding myself that this comment would probably drive Edward crazy.

I could hear a growl rumbling in his chest. "Well I guess that means he wasn't quite too popular with everyone, although making friends with a hostile vampire with a giant stick up his butt would probably not be in his best interest." I whispered so only he could hear me.

His face was still set hard in that grimace, but I thought I saw his mouth twitch, if only for a second.

I will break you Cullen, if it's the last thing I do.

"Soooo, do you enjoy the weather hear?" I asked. I giggled to myself inside at his similar question years ago in this very classroom.

He just shrugged again, not even bothering to look at me this time.

"Personally I don't like the cold." I prattled on trying to get some sort of reaction from him.

But still nothing.

Well if you really want to play it like this I can go for hours.

"_Or the wet."_ I said slowly, but not so slowly that it looked intentional. That would just ruin all of the fun.

I know that has got to jog something in his memory. I know my human memories aren't completely clear, but I made damn sure to remember as much as I could from the moment he entered my life right up until V-Day.

And if I wasn't mistaken that is exactly how the conversation went down.

He turned his head slightly and gave me an odd look out of the corner of his eye. It was a mix of hate and astonishment.

Finally I got some kind of reaction. So I kept going with it.

"But it's not like I should care anyway, not like it makes much of a difference to me what the temperature is. And the whole outside during the day thing is pretty nice, wouldn't you agree?"

He turned towards the front of the class again quickly. Almost like he was surprised he had even turned towards me to begin with. He just gave a slight head nod to my question.

That's fine. He doesn't need to look at me as long as he keeps responding.

"So why did you some here?" I questioned. I know in his mind he must be comparing everything I say to our other conversation, in his perfect vampire memory, trying to decipher what was just standard small talk and what was just bordering on creepy.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and muttered a very quiet, "Complicated."

Oh God that voice. Any girl in the world would drop to the ground and beg him to love her at hearing that voice.

Fight it, Bella. Fight.

"I think I can keep up." His eyes widened ever so slightly, and pain shot across his eyes before his mask could cover it.

He then took his face in his hands and exhaled slowly.

"It's not fair." He sighed defeated and pained.

"What's not?" I asked, still bubbly and energetic. He probably thought I was off my rocker.

"Life." He growled through clenched teeth, most likely annoyed that I actually answered his no doubt hypothetical question.

His face was still in his hands as he sat slouched over the table.

Oh he didn't even realize how perfectly he just set himself up for pain.

I tried to make my voice not sound like the high chiming bells, and more like my old human voice, a little deeper, but still smooth.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you?" I asked, getting ready to deliver the blow. "Life isn't fair."

His head lifted up out of his hands and he stared at me in complete shock and horror.

He was no longer hiding anything behind a mask and I could see the pain and guilt in his eyes, and it looked soul crushing.

I knew the feeling well.

The bell rang and I bounced out of my seat and collected my things.

"Nice talking to you Eddie." I smiled and skipped from the room.

At the door I turned once more and looked back at him. He still just sat there staring at the place where I had just sat with the look of torture on his face.

I had to leave immediately or I knew I would walk back to him and try to comfort him. Which would involve me apologizing and then most likely conclude with me revealing who I really am.

And wouldn't it just suck for them to leave me again so soon after I just got the rest of the family back.

I walked down the hall and out the front doors trying to find my next class.

I had history in building 2, so I walked a ways down the path and was quickly greeted with a large building with a giant number 2 on the front.

I wonder what Cullen waits for me on the other side of the doors to room 317?

I walked through the door and quickly scanned the room.

No one, weird. I walked up to the teacher and handed her my papers.

I thought the Cullen's took up like half of this school's population? Oh well. At least I'll have some down time.

I took my seat in the back of the class and rested my head down on the desktop.

I heard a screech from the desk next to me and turned my head to look up to see my new neighbor.

I was welcomed with the face of a smiling Nathan.

"Oh Hey Nate!" I said excitedly. Being in a class by myself really would have been boring. A whole 45 minutes of material I already knew and no one to talk to? No thank you.

"Hey Iz, so how has your day been so far?" He asked smiling. He really is pretty cute for a human. I could only imagine him as a vampire, he would no doubt be gorgeous.

"Can't complain. I actually met a lot of people." I smiled.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled, "I saw you sitting with the Cullen's at lunch. Kinda weird, they don't usually talk to anyone outside of their family, and then you show up and wham! They start actually participating in high school life!"

"What do you mean 'participate'?" I hadn't noticed them doing anything out of the ordinary except for talking to me and Nessie.

"Well I heard one of the girls showed Natalie up earlier today. Not sure which though." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking perplexed.

I raised one of my arms, still giggling. "Guilty."

His eyes widened in shock. "That was you?!" He whisper-screamed.

I just nodded.

"I should have known. The girls last period had said that she was beautiful." He said smiling a cheesy grin.

I just rolled my eyes. "Woah their tiger, let's get one thing straight right now. I don't date, not anyone."

"Oh no. I'm not into you like that. I was just stating the obvious." he smiled again, "But seriously? Why not?"

"Complicated. Let's just say I'm kinda sorta taken but not really." I said trying to explain without really giving anything away.

"Oh-kay? I'm already lost." we both laughed.

The teacher called our attention to the front of the class then to take notes from a power point presentation he had going on WWII.

I thoughtlessly wrote what was on the board word for word while my mind drifted.

And of course it wasn't very long before it drifted back to Edward at lunch, and Edward in Biology.

This Edward seemed so foreign to me though. The words the walking dead never seemed more appropriate.

I didn't like this version of Edward though so I let my mind drift back to better days.

Days when he told me he loved me, and when he sang me to sleep.

Days when he was my everything, and I was his. Or so it seemed.

I was laying in the meadow tracing lines across his glittering skin when I was brought from my thoughts by the bell.

I grabbed my books and made my way up the aisle of desks.

"So anyway that took some serious balls to get in Nat's face like that." Nathan said from behind me.

"Yeah well, she pissed me off." I said nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders, he laughed. "So Nat huh? What exactly do you have to do to be privileged with calling her by her nickname?"

Code for: So how many times to you screw the stupid whore?

"Well actually I only call her it cause I know it pisses her off. Not that she would say anything about that to me, she has been trying to get me to ask her out since 1st grade." He shuddered at the thought.

"Oh poor thing. I wish I cared." I laughed. "And thank you for that, I am officially calling her Nat from now on."

"Do it. It looks like you and me are the only ones she's actually scared of." He said as he turned with me down the path towards the next set of buildings.

"Well us and my sister. And I don't think the Cullen's will be taking any shit from her either." Yeah I don't think hundred year old vampire's are too keen on cowering at the sight of a pathetic human. Especially one as pathetic as _Nat._

"Oh right, so about your sister," he trailed of hesitating, "is she, um, seeing anyone?" he mumbled nervously.

I laughed. "Way to go from cocky jock to insecure little boy in 2 seconds flat."

"Hey! I am not insecure! She's just so gorgeous, I need to know I'm not gonna make a fool out of myself when I ask her out."

"When? Well if there is really no stopping you then I guess I could let you know that she is 100% single." I smiled at him. Who knows maybe some normal teenage boy drama will be good for Nessie.

I looked up and saw her walking down the opposite path towards us.

"And speak of the devil." I said as she came to a stop in front of us.

"Talking about me were me?" she smiled devilishly at me and then beamed up at Nathan. "Hi I'm Renesmee. Nessie for short." She said extending her hand to him.

I heard him gulp and then he extended his arm out to shake her hand. "Hey, I'm Nathan." He said, his voice shaking a little.

I could hear someone coming up from behind us on the sidewalk and they stepped off and onto the grass to get around our little group meeting.

That's when I saw nothing but muscular shoulders, bronze messy hair, and some deliciously tight pants walking away from us quickly and towards our next class.

Well this could be fun. Especially if I got a seat behind him after that view. I laughed to myself.

I'm still a ridiculous hormone driven teenage girl after all these years.

"Nice to meet you." Nessie said still smiling confidently, although I noticed her glance at me out of the corner of her eye. She obviously saw me staring after him. "Well we better be going, don't want to be late for music." She smirked at me and linked my arm in hers and started walking towards the large music building. She turned herself around to face Nathan staring after us. "See you around Nathan." She smiled and then winked and I could have sworn I heard his heart stop for a moment.

"Nessie your shameless." I whispered as we made our way through the doors.

"Yeah and look who's talking." She said and then placed her hand on my cheek, showing me an image of me gaping after what I knew was Edward in the distance. "And don't tell me you were appreciating the scenery either. I know exactly what you were staring at." She giggled.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled. I saw Edward sitting towards the back of the class, and their just happened to be a few empty seats near him. "Come on." I whispered and tugged on her arm.

I dragged her towards a pair of seats where I was sitting directly behind Edward and she was diagonal to him. Score! I didn't miss his not so subtle glaring at us as we made our way towards him.

"Hi Eddie, did ya miss me?" I whispered into his ear. I realized I really did want this question answered. Not as me Izzy, but as me Bella. Did he miss me at all? I wanted to add because I missed you, more than you know. Wouldn't that just freak him out to no end.

Of course he showed no sign of response.

"Hi Edward." Nessie whispered next to me. Oh yeah good luck with this one Ness.

He turned slightly and nodded his head at her.

I just sat there stunned. What the hell was that all about? And what the hell was so wrong with me that he couldn't at least acknowledge me, but he could give Nessie a fricking head nod.

"How ruuuude." I mumbled like Stephanie Tanner from Full House. Like I said we watched a lot of TV on the road.

Nessie giggled next to me and I thought I saw the corner of Edward's mouth twitch slightly. Was it sad that I was a little jealous of my own daughter? I already knew the answer but I couldn't help it. My Edward wouldn't even give me the time of day. So we were picking things off right where we left them I guess.

I huffed.

The teacher called the class to attention and introduced both me and Nessie to everyone and we gave a little bow.

Then she went on to tell the class that today we would all be showing her what each of us could do on different instruments so she could see where we each were at and then we could go from there.

Edward didn't even seem to be paying attention to a word she said, he was intently staring out the window.

What was he staring at?

I leaned forward slightly to get a better view of whatever it was and was met with a rather unimpressive view of the nurses office.

To a normal person that is. To me it held memories of Edward carrying me away from Mike and into the office when the class was blood typing.

He had been sitting in his car listening to Cd's at the time, and that made my eyes trail across the grass until the reach the concrete parking lot.

The silver Volvo was sitting right up front where it always was parked, and I could picture my clunker of a truck driving up next to it and parking.

Then I would get out of the drivers side and the angel would be waiting, leaning against the Volvo, to take my hand as we walked into school together.

Alice would come up next to me and start prattling on and on about nothing of importance and I would just stare up at Edward or at our entwined hands and wait for it all to disappear.

It all seemed like another lifetime to me now, a better more simpler time.

Well as simple as life could be with a vampire Boyfriend.

I sighed and surprisingly Edward sighed the same time I did. He turned his head around to glance at me and I just smiled sadly at him and looked back out the window and back the movie my memories had turned into, playing across the glass.

Edward still stared at me curiously, like he was trying to figure me out. I looked back at him again sadly and looked at his eyes. For a moment I thought I saw the old Edward somewhere in there, even if it was deep beneath the surface of whatever emotion kept him locked away.

I don't know what it was but I had seen whatever was in his eyes now, before.

They still held all the pain that had been there earlier, and I could make out guilt. But that last small emotion was escaping me.

That's when it clicked. I saw this in his eyes in the ballet studio, for the few moments I could get my eyes open before I drifted off to unconsciousness.

It was desperation.

And it made me want to cry. It was worse than just the pure unadulterated pain, because I had not only seen this on his face, but also on mine.

Every morning for months I woke up with this look in my eyes when I looked at myself in the mirror.

And I knew what it took to feel that level of desperation.

Losing all hope.

I just continued to stare into his eyes and tried to soak up as much of him as I could. I had seven years of lost time to make up for.

"Izzy?" called a female voice. I wanted to rip the throat out of whoever said that because Edward turned back around quickly in his seat and I didn't know when that would happen again.

I looked up at the class and everyone was looking at me curiously. It seemed it was the teacher, Ms. Roseman, who had called to me.

"Yes?" I grumbled. What a great first impression I was making.

"What instruments do you play?" she asked ignoring my attitude.

Get ready to feel inferior. "I play piano, guitar, bass, drums, violin, and I sing." I rattled off the list.

Her eyes grew wider with every added instrument. "Oh well how about for today we just have you play the piano or guitar? I'd have to go into the back to get the others out."

"Okay that's fine." I mumbled getting up from my chair. Nessie smiled at me in support form her seat as I made my way towards the piano.

I sat down and immediately knew what song I would play. It's been playing over and over in my mind all of class.

My fingers immediately began gliding over the keys to the tune of 'Claire de Lune.' I let all my memories play out in front of me as the song took its course.

The room was silent as the notes rang out across the room and enveloped me in the music.

I looked up from the piano and up at Edward. He had a look of pain and surprise across his face.

I smiled at him as my fingers came across the last notes of the song. Just yesterday I thought I was never going to see him again, or at least not for years and years, and now I'm playing one of our songs in front of him in our high school. And he doesn't even realize it, he just thinks its all one big coincidence.

Maybe he will eventually figure it out. I mean he can't not realize its me after all of these hints.

I'll give him a week tops before he finally puts the pieces together.

And hopefully when he does he won't bolt again. And at least this time I won't let him get away.

"Well Izzy, that was wonderful." Ms. Roseman said as she started the class of in a round of applause. "I can't wait to hear you play your other instruments." she said enthusiastically.

"Thanks." I muttered as I took my seat behind Edward, trying not to look down at his face as I passed him.

I sat down and let out a long deep breath. "That was great Iz!" Nessie whispered.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I stared down at the back of Edward's head. I wanted him to turn around and see me. The real me.

And then I don't know what I wanted him to do. Well I knew what I wanted him to do, but I mean something that could actually happen.

I went to stare back out the window and into whatever memory was waiting for me there.

"Edward?" I heard someone call.

I looked up quickly to see Ms. Roseman standing towards our side of the room and looking at Edward pleadingly.

"Will you please consider playing for us today?" I could see the desperation on her face which only meant one thing, she's heard him play before.

He just silently shook his head at her and her face immediately fell.

I leaned forward until I was so close every breathe was like I was inhaling nothing but him.

"I guess I must be a pretty tough act to follow, huh?" I whispered. I tried to keep my voice from cracking or showing any signs of loss of breathe because at the moment I was having trouble thinking straight let alone breathing.

I'm a frickin vampire and even being this close to him causes me to turn into a pathetic mess.

He turned himself all the way around in his seat, startling me, and I jumped back into my seat.

He of course came prepared, and was sporting that mask on his face that I loved so much.

He stared at me with a blank expression for a long moment, and looked up into my eyes. I saw him linger there for a moment with a soft expression, and then his eyes hardened and he was glaring at me.

"You should be glad I didn't follow you. I would have made you look like a five year old attempting to play for the first time." He spat.

I knew what he was saying was true of course, but that doesn't mean I was about to let him of all people talk to me like that.

"Oh yeah? Prove it Mozart. Show me just how gifted you are." I taunted. All it would take was for him to go up there and play the tiniest bit of one of his compositions and I would be annihilated, but I didn't care whether or not he showed me up.

I just wanted to hear him play again.

He glared back at me for a minute and then he sighed and turned back around in his seat.

I frowned. I wonder why he wasn't playing? I mean just five steps to the piano and he would win. But I have to remember that this person in front of me was only the Edward I knew for a millisecond before the walls all came crashing back down.

I looked over at Nessie and she just shrugged. She lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek and my view of the music room was immediately replaced with an image of Edward at a desk across from me.

* * *

"_Hi. I'm Renesmee, well Nessie for short." _a small pale hand reached out between the two.

Ah so this is the class Nessie had with him second period.

He slowly turned and lifted his hand out to shake hers. He looked up and offered her a half smile and mumbled, "_Edward."_

I couldn't believe it. He seemed almost half civilized.

Right as I thought it though his eyes connected with hers and a look of pure shock swept across his face. It was soon replaced by the wall though and anger filled his eyes.

He quickly turned from her and looked back towards the front of the classroom.

His back was rigid and his hands were balled in fists on the desk in front of him.

"_Sooo," _I heard Nessie's voice say hesitantly, "_this is weird isn't it? Just happening to run into another one of us at the same school. And not just us but your whole family, and me and my sister."_ She trailed off trying to strike up a conversation.

Well she went from Alice and Jasper to this so I can see why she would have thought he wasn't a total grouch.

He just shrugged and faced forwards towards the chalk board.

"_I met your brother and sister, Alice and Jasper, last period. They seem nice, especially Alice." _she murmured, still not ready to give up on him._ "What are you feeding her anyway? Like does she feed all the animals she feeds from cocaine or something because I swear that girl is the reincarnation of the energizer bunny."_

I saw his lips twitch and he turned slightly to look at Nessie. He stared at her for a long moment and then sighed defeated again, just like he had moments ago.

He unclenched his fists slightly and folded his arms across the desk.

"_Yeah Alice and Jasper are great, although your theory about Alice may need some looking into." _He smiled at her.

My breath hitched in my throat.

Although this smile still didn't touch his eyes, it was the closest I had seen him come to looking like his normal self all day.

And he was breathtaking.

Nessie showed me glimpses Edward during class and him smiling at her every now and then when they were partners on a worksheet the teacher had handed out.

It seemed he was still being guarded and not talking much, but the fact was he was talking to her. And he didn't have a look on his face that said he wanted to rip her head off.

What was so wrong with me that made me enemy number one? I mean I really didn't even know him at all as far as he knew.

I continued to watch the images she was showing me, trying to find some clue as to what made her different than me.

He would be going along fine, and talking like a normal person, and then sometimes he would look up at her and randomly get a look of pure pain in his eyes, but he would close himself back off just as quickly as I noticed it. Almost like it was a a reflex of his.

She brought me up to where everyone was getting their things and began leaving the classroom.

Edward was looking down curiously a piece of paper in Nessie's hands that was covered in different lyrics and notes.

"_What are those?" _he asked quietly.

"_Oh these?" _Nessie said as she lifted the sheet of paper up in her free hand. _"Just some song ideas, I write them sometimes for my sister. Shes a pretty good singer."_

I chuckled silently at her choice of words. _Pretty good_ doesn't exactly win Grammy's, which I have three of.

"_Oh, so you compose?" _He questioned.

"_Yeah a little bit." _I could hear the confusion in her voice. She was probably wondering what was bringing on all the sudden questions. _"Do you?"_ She asked.

"_I used to. I haven't played in years."_ He said sadly beginning to walk towards the front of the classroom.

"_Why is that?" _Nessie asked shuffling up the aisle quickly to catch him.

He turned towards her before he walked out the door and towards his next class. He looked directly into her eyes for a moment as if searching for something there, and then looked away towards the forest.

"_My inspiration's gone." _He whispered with that same look of pain in his eyes before he turned quickly out the door and walked away as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself.

* * *

Nessie's hand left my face and I was greeted again with the bleak white-walled music room, but now it seemed to be even more dreary looking.

I looked towards the window and found the culprit. It was now pouring rain outside and if it was even possible it had become more overcast and gray storm clouds darkened the sky.

"Oh joy." I mumbled and turned back towards Nessie.

Apparently I had been in la-la land most of class because everyone was scrambling for their things around us and bolting out the door.

Finally the end of the day, and not only the end of school, but today is Friday. Which means a nice long weekend to get used to being back in Forks.

"Oh Alice said for us to meet her at their car in the parking lot, a silver Volvo i think?" She said with a wink.

"Oh okay." I said smiling. "So Edward!" I called behind him grabbing my stuff and following him out the door with Nessie in tow.

I knew the rain that was now hitting my skin was probably freezing, especially by the looks of the already half empty campus. All the kids probably ran to their cars and sped out of here.

"Yes?" he asked through his teeth. He was calmer than before but I could still hear the anger in his voice.

"Oh so your talking to me now?" I said and then laughed. Oh how some things never change. Except this time he doesn't actually want to be my friend at all. And he has no I-could-be-the-bad-guy excuse.

He glared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I said cheerily and I heard Nessie laughing at the two of us. "So anyways, your sister said to meet her at a Silver Volvo?" I said making it sound like a question. "Would you happen to know where that car might be?"

He turned his head towards me and I smiled sweetly up at him giving him my best innocent face. He just rolled his eyes at my apparently failed attempt and continued walking.

I huffed. "Fine if that's how it's gonna be then I guess we will just have to stalk you to the cars." I dropped back to fall into step with Nessie directly behind him.

"Hi Nessie." I smiled at her and linked our arms together.

"Uh hi?" she laughed, looking confused.

"So you see this Edward guy in front of us?" I whispered, and she nodded. "Well we can't let him know it, but we are gonna creep on him till he leads us to Alice, and along the way I am going to attempt to drive him mad."

"Nice plan. So how exactly are we going to do this?" she whispered back even though she and I both knew he would be able to hear us clearly across campus.

"Follow my lead." I whispered back. "Oh my Gaaaawd Ness did you see that guy today?" I said trying to sound as much like Natalie as possible.

"Ummm yeee-ah! Wait which one?" she giggled. Her voice like this sounded like Paris Hilton on helium.

"That one guy, you know the one, with the bronze hair!" I exclaimed.

"Wait the one with the topaz eyes? And the pale skin? And the giant stick up his arse?!" She said excitedly. "Wait was his name again...Andrew, naahhh. Michael maybe? Noooo. Oh I got it! Edward right?!"

"Ehhh, I don't know. I think your close, but it definitley began with an A, hmmmmmmm," I mumbled, "I got it! Assward!" I said as we rounded the corner towards the parking lot.

"Yes! That's it! So why were you asking about him?" she said getting back to the subject.

"Oh no reason really, I sat next to him today in Biology and he was sooo B-O-R-I-N-G! Total wet blanket. And I know everyone says he's soooo handsome or something, but you know, I just don't see it?" I looked up at Edward and he was just facing directly forward and not looking at me.

"You don't say?" Nessie continued.

"Yeah, I mean my teacher Mr. Newton was waaaay hotter than Assward! I bet all the girls just would have killed to be with him back when he was younger! I mean I would kill to with him now!" I stated and looked up at Edward expectantly.

I could hear a growl deep in his chest and he looked back down at me. "Oh shoot Nessie! I think he heard me! Why didn't you tell me he was right there!" I said playfully smacking her arm.

"I didn't know I swear!" she laughed raising her hands above her head.

I laughed and looked forward. I could see Alice standing at the Volvo waving at us and waved back enthusiastically.

I patted Edward on the shoulder. "Thanks Eddie, its been fun!" I said as I skipped off towards the car.

I couldn't help but notice how delicious his muscles felt underneath his shirt, or how I felt that electric current run through my hand and down into his shoulder and back like a current.

"Hey Izzy, Hey Nessie!" Alice called from her spot on the hood of the car. Jasper was sitting behind her and playing with a strand of her hair.

"Hey guys." Jasper looked up and smiled at the both of us.

"So how has your day?" Alice asked. Edward reached the car and we all eyed him as he slid into the front seat.

"It was, interesting." I said still looking at Edward.

"Ahhhhhh." she said comprehending.

"Yeah, but all together today was pretty fun." I said smiling at her, and then I looked around noticing something missing, or should I say a certain two someones. "Where's Emmett and Rose?"

"Oh they already left," Alice slid down off the car and Jasper followed her lead, "they said they would just meet us all back at the house."

"Us?" I questioned, not sure if she was including the two of us into that.

"Why of course silly! You have to meet Carlisle and Esme. So you two can follow us to our house on your bikes." I heard a grunt and a thud. I peered out of the corner of my eye at the front seat of the car to find Edward with his head up against the steering wheel. Well doesn't that just make you feel welcome.

Alice turned her head over her should and glared at her brother, probably having one of their sneaky little mind conversations.

My assumption was confirmed when Edward sat up, took hold of the wheel, and looked up at us out the window and attempted to smile.

I just laughed, "Thanks for the effort Eddie, but you look more constipated than happy." Alice and Jasper chuckled as they slid into their seats in the car.

Edward glared at me again and I just glared right back and then I stuck my tongue out like a five year old, which cause him to roll his eyes and received giggles from everyone else.

Me and Nessie mounted our bikes quickly and whipped them out of their parking spaces.

"Ladies first." I smiled fakely**(im making that a word:D)** at Edward who surprisingly didn't glare or roll his eyes. Instead I think he sort of smiled. Well the one side of his mouth went up slightly and I swear I saw something change in his eyes.

I just stared back at him in shock as he pulled out of the spot. I saw him look back at me in his rear view mirror and that time I was sure I was a smirk.

Most likely because it was pouring, I was soaked, and I still was staring after him with that dumbfounded expression on my face.

And at the sight of his smile, I smiled and revved my engine.

The Silver Volvo jumped to life and whipped through the parking lot towards the road.

Nessie pulled up next to me and smiled. "You ready?"

Let's see, today my entire old family came back into my life along with the ex love of my life who I am still totally in love with and plotting to mess with.

Then none of them have any idea who I really am or the fact that Edward is Nessie's father.

And now I am headed off to re-meet my practically second parents at their house where I not only have to tell them my fake past, but also try to get over the fact that the last time I was there I lost my virginity to their 'son'.

So all in all no big deal.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

And with that I kicked my bike into gear and sped off into the pouring rain towards the white mansion in the woods.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT?! please let me know. and you know how you could let me know? in this crazy little thing called a review! all you have to do is click that big green button down there!**

**GO ONNNNNNNN! push it. I knooooow you want to!..........come to my side, we may not have cookies but we do have the Cullen boys, but I doubt you guys would want them....hehehe AND ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CLICK THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! **

**Oh and go check out Ella (affarie ava mai) and Katie's(fanpire225) stories! they are incredible!!!! And get well soon wishes to Ella everyone! She was attacked by a pelican- yes i am telling the truth, only she would try to save the camera when a pelican attacks her- and she broke her hand:(( **

**_"Yeah when my world is falling apart, When there's no light to break up the dark, That's when I----, I-----, I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I----, I----, I look at you, When I look at you." -Miley Cyrus When I look at You! its from her new movie the last song which I can absolutely not wait for!!!!_**

**And again I am going to try and update SUPER SOON! if you leave me some love in reviews because....drum roll please....WEDNESDAY MARCH 17TH I TURN 17! yes st. pattys day, and yes i know tht during college I will have the greaest birthday known to mankindXP SO LEAVE ME BIRTHDAY LOVE AND ILL TRY AND UPDATE FASTER! I WILL MOTIVATE ME!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxxxxxxxx**

**Annie**


	9. Shit, you may now hit the fan

**Oh God I feel awful for leaving you all stranded after I promised an update! But craaazy things have been going down and then on top of that I couldnt end this fricking chapter! It seriously is the longest one I have ever written! Its like two of my normal chapters wrapped in one! And just because I feel so awful I will be updating this again today!!! Can you see how much I love you all???!!!! Now if you review you'll see just how crazy I get!! Btw, this chapter is dedicated to PaulIsMySilverWolf for dedicating her chapter to me and then reviewing every single chapter of this and aking me smiloe everytime!!!! She rocks! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett:...WHAT THE? MIKE NEWTON?! What the hell are you doing here?!**

**Mike: I am a priest now. Once I heard Annie and Ella are getting married I realized that there was no hope for me finding anyway as wonderful as them, so after a 24 hour ceminarian course, here I am!**

**Everyone:.............cricket cricket..........**

**Edward: Huh. well look at that! Now you'll have to marry us! Luuucky you. -evil grin-**

**Mike: Nooooo! Fine I'll give you the Deluxe Edition! Do you Annie take Edward, and do you Edward take Annie!**

**Edward & Annie: I do!**

**Mike: Do you Ella take Emmett, and do you Emmett take Ella!**

**Ella & Emmett: I do!**

**Mike: And do any of you own twilight? **

**Everyone:..... Nooo?**

**Mike: Kay All done! Your married and happy! Now leave me alone with my tears!!! -sob sob sob-**

**Annie: Okay??? ONTO THE HONEYMOON! Edward: Oh yes! Let's get out of here! -we all run off with the sounds of Mikes sobs fading into the distance-**

* * *

"Your such a cheater!" Nessie yelled getting off of her bike.

We had started racing to the Cullen's about two seconds after we left the parking lot.

"You wish I cheated. Then you would have an excuse for losing to me everyday." I smirked at her.

We were now standing in front of the manificent white mansion. Alice and Jasper were now walking out from the garage where Edward had parked the Volvo. Alice waved us towards the house and we quickly followed them up the path.

"Where's little Miss ray of sunshine?" Nessie asked Alice taking a quick glance behind us to see if he had emerged from the garage.

"Oh he went out the back door of the garage. I think he wanted to clear his head for a bit and go hunting." she said sadly. Then we reached the front door and she spun around springing back to life. "I can't wait to give you guys the full blown tour!"

She threw the door open and ran inside at vampire speed, holding nothing back now that we were secluded in our own world where being 'mythical' was the norm.

I stood there for a long moment contemplating how far I would make it if I just ran away now. I felt someone nudge me in the side and looked up to see Nessie smiling at me.

"Let's do this." she said holding out her arm for me.

Was I really that obvious? Well at least I will have her with me through all of this. I smiled back at her and linked our arms as we walked through the door.

We had just stepped around the corner and into the living room when strong arms enveloped the both of us.

Although instead of today at school Emmett unleashed the full force of his strength and spun us around in cricles so fast that it would cause a cop to give him a speeding ticket.

He set us down after a moment or two and smiled. "Welcome to our humble abode." he said curtsying in front of us, and even holding out his hands like he was lifting an invisible dress he was wearing, which cause us both to burst out in a fit of laughter.

Emmett the closet fairy princess. Who knew?

"Emmett will you please just sit down and try not to embarass us any further?" Rose patted the seat next to her and a disgruntled Emmett sat down. He obviously quickly forgot any insult in her words, because he reached over, wrapped his large muscular arms around her slendor waist and pulled her closer to him until they were practically one person.

I looked away, feeling almos uncomfortably staring at the two of them so intimately connected to each other. I used the oppurtunity to look around the room for the first time really taking in everything. I know it really shouldn't surprise me that everything looked identical to the houses former glory, but of course it did. The white walls, and the immaculate furniture. The large fireplace, and the wide archway that lead into the large dining room. I could even see the river through the wall of glass that went across the entire back of the house. I continued to look around the room in amazement. It was like they never left. Everything was just too perfect. Right down to the picture frame's on the end tables and the mantle above the fireplace. I turned around taking in every identical detail and stopped when my eyes were met with a enthusiastic looking Alice. She was perched on top of Jasper's lap on one of the large recliners smiling at us.

"Don't think I forgot that you two still have some explaining to do. You promised at lunch you would fill us in on all the gory details." she smiled and Japser nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry once everyone is here we will get right down to our story, I promise." I reassured her.

And as if on que Esme walked around the corner from where I knew the kitchen was, and beamed at the two of us.

"Hello, I'm Esme, and you two must be our new guests in town." She still radiated that motherly feeling, the one where if you were just around her you felt loved. I really missed that feeling, especially now when I can't even see my own mother.

Not that I couldn't approach the situation like I did with Charlie, but knowing my mom she wouldn't be able to handle it. And not knowing anything about the Jacob situation as a background story didn't exactly make things any easier. So keeping Renee out of the loop was the best choice for everyone.

"Yes and you must be the famous Esme." I smiled at her. I mean how could you not smile when she seemed to glow like just the fact that she met you made her day. "I'm Izzy, and this is Renesmee, or Nessie."

She glided forward and wrapped Nessie up in a warm embrace. "It's wonderful," she paused and made her way to where I was standing and I immdeiately wrapped my arms around her, "to meet you both." she said into my ear. I held onto her for another long second. And I know how sick it must sound, but for a moment in my mind, I pretended she wasn't hugging Izzy. And that she was hugging me, Bella. And that we were all together, and they never left me, because they all truly loved me.

Yes, sick, masochistic, and most likely unhealthy, I know. Not that I really care much. I was already ninety-nine percent sure I was certifiably insane. Even if only inside my head.

She pulled back and away from me, pulling me out of my little delusions.

"Carlisle should be home any minute, so you two can just make yourself at home until then." she gestured towards the long sofa, and walked back through the dining room towards the kichen. Nessie and I gladly took seats at the end of the couch.

"Yeah mi casa, es su casa." Emmett grinned.

"He says that now, but if he ever catches you touching his dollies, your dead to him." Jasper snickered and Alice placed her hand over her mouh trying to sifle her giggles.

"Hey! They are ACTION FIGURES! Not dollies." Emmett boomed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Whatever you say Em...." Jasper said smugly as he and Alice both tried to hide their laughter unsuccessfully, only this time me and Nessie had joined in as well.

"Whatever your all just jello." Emmett proclaimed loudly.

I just couldn't stop myself, I had to ask.

"Jello?" I questioned, Trying to contain myself raher unsuccessfully.

"Yeah jello, like lime green jello." He sneered. That sent us all over the top and we couldn't help it. We were laughing so hard if I was human, my sides would have hurt from lack of oxygen. Even Rosalie had joined in, much to Emmet's annoyance. And I could have swarn I heard a suppressed giggle coming from the kitchen. Emmett just grumbled to himself on the couch.

"I have to ask Em, where the hell did you ever hear that?!" Alice choked out in between her laughter.

"Duh! Haven't you guys ever seen the movie Jennifer's Body! Megan Fox is like this vampire-ish monster thingy that eats human boys!" He exclaimed. "Best movie ever!"

That just threw us all over the edge again. Only Emmett.

"What's so funny?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see Carlisle standing in the doorway stairing at us all like we ate the neighbor's cat or something.

"Oh nothing, Emmett just seemed to think that somehow using a quote from an old Megan Fox movie, aka a chick movie, would somehow defend himself, his mancard, and his dollies." Jasper snickered from behind Alice. "Fail!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME THEY ARE ACTION FIGURES!" Emmett growled.

"Dollies!" Jasper coughed trying to get a rise out of him. Emmett opened his mouth to defend himself again, but Jasper sopped him. " Ah ah ahhh." He said shaking his finger at him. "You said that was the last time. Sorry, but those are the rules."

All of us burst out laughing again when Emmett frowned and growled to himself saying somehing about stupid vampire mind fuckery.

"Emmett! Language!" Esme scolded from the kitchen.

He sighed. "Sorry." Rosalie started to rub his forearm and leaned in towards his ear. She began whispering something to him that obviously lifted his mood, because whatever it was brought that big stupid cocky grin right back to Emmett's face.

I don't even want to know.

"Well I don't believe I've met our guests yet." Carlisle said walking over to us.

Me and Nessie both stood up to greet him. "Hi I'm Renesmee or Nessie." she smiled at him as he shook her hand. He moved down towards me and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Izzy." I smiled and gladly took it in . I was having some serious deja vu. Now all we needed was for Alice to zip down the stairs with Jasper in tow, looking pained instead of the happy laid back guy lounging in front of us now. And then Edward would waltz over to the piano and play my lullaby, and tears would start to fall down my face. Then Edward being an oddball would taste one of my tears and we'd just stare into each others eyes. God we sound like some bad romantic comedy. I guess it was only bad if you weren't the one living the tale of epic romance.

I was lost for a moment in the memory, his hands gliding across the keys, his smiling face dazzling me.

And right then the Adonis himself walked in and plopped himself down on a rocking chair in the corner of the room. He just sat there staring at nothing with the same shield slammed down across his face. Seeing him in all of his perfection brought on a whole new round of memories. Of dimly lit candles, gold sheets, and cold, hard skin. If edward could only see the gutter that my mind lives in, I wonder what he'd think of me. Well if that night is any indication, well let's put it this way, if I was still human Nessie would have a little brother or sister. That's right world, I've just told you one of the largest secrets in all mankind. Edward Cullen Likes it when you talk dirty. And not just dirty, but extra dirty, straight up, with a twist. But hell, who am i kinding, my whole damn body was residing in the gutter. And that gutter was located on Edward's Cock-a-doodle-doo lane.

I couldn't help but start getting a little emotional with the both of us here in this house, with all the multitude of memories we've had here swirling in my mind. I realized I was still shaking Carlisle's hand and let go quickly, smiling at him and hoping I wasn't lost for so long in my head that I just stood there shaking his hand for a whole 5 minutes while everyone stared.

"It's lovely to meet you both." He said. I looked around at the faces quickly and no one seemed to be looking at me like I was meant to be behind bars in some vampire mental institution, so they must not be on to me, yet. There's always a fucking yet. Esme sauntered in then and took her place next to her husband. "So now that I'm here we can all get started. You won't mind if we jus ask you some questions, will you? Just so we can try and fit the puzzle pieces together and figure out what brought you both here."

"No not at all, ask away." I said as I sat back down on my seat on the couch and Nessie followed.

"Alright then." Carlisle said as he sat himself and Esme on the Loveseat across from us. "Well I guess the first thing would be is why Renesmee has a heart beat?" He leaned in truly curious now.

"Alright well, she's only half vampire. We think that her mother had sex with a vampire while she was still human, because I was hunting one day and smelled blood. I went to go and find where ever it was coming from and came upon this little thing." I said ruffling her hair.

She turned to me and let out a low growl, giving me a face that said 'If you weren't my mother, I would so slaughter you right now.' I just smiled at her and turned back to Carlisle.

"Her mother had been dead for a while by then, so I just took her in and disposed of the body the best I could. And shes basically been my little sister ever since."

Carlisle just sared at Nessie in shock, much like the res of the room. "And you just stopped growing at a certain age and are staying this way?" Esme chimed in.

"Yeah, at first I aged incredibly fast and after about six years I started to slow down, until I ended up like this and I haven't grown since then. So about a whole year I've stayed this way." Nessie answered her smiling.

"Absolutely fascinating. Your one of a kind. The Volturi would just love to get their hands on you." Carlisle murmured running a hand through his hair.

"Actually they already have." I added. His face shot up to mine, his eyes going wide in shock.

"You've already met the Volturi?" He questioned. This was the easy part. Everything after the whole I found her in the woods part of the charade was pretty much the truth so I had no trouble at all going over any of this.

"Yes. We actually lived with them for about two years. After I had been on my own with Nessie for a few months, we ran into some of the guard in Italy and they brought us in to meet Aro." His eyes widened slightly at this news, but he continued to sit their quietly. Listening for the rest of our story. "And we went inside and met him and he told us we would have to stay with him for a while to make sure that Nessie wasn't a threat to them or to exposing them. It's not like we had anywhere to go, so with them offering us a room and protection, we jumped at the chance. And soon enough Nessie hear had the entire guard wrapped around her finger. Apparently she mesmerized everyone. I don't know how much you know of the immortal children but,..."

"That's what she must have looked like to them." He whispered.

"Yes at first. But they could see her growing more and more each day. And she was probably the cutest baby known to man, so they grew to love her like their own grand daughter." I shrugged.

"Of course they did! Uncle Aro never stood a chance! And of course Janey was an ice cube at first but I had her melted down in a week. No way she could turn down this smile!" she said bring both her hands up underneath her chin and modeling her smile like she was suddenly Vana White. "And I know it may be hard for you to comprehend but I was even more adorable back then than I am now!" she said as if the fact truly astounded even herself. The whole room chuckled at her, but Carlisle was still burried away deep in thought.

"I can't imagine the Volturi being so, so..." Carlisle trailed off.

"Un-I-am-going-to-eat-you-cause-I'm-bored-and-you-sneezed-near-me-so-I'll-just-tell-people-it-was-all-in-self-defense-grrr-fear-me-I'm-vicious!" Emmett exclaimed.

Everyone turned towards him and stared for an extremely long moment and then started laughing.

Oh Emmett what would we do without you?

"Yes Emmett, something along those lines." Carlisle chuckled.

"Anyways," Esme began, "please continue with your story." she smiled warmly.

"Well that is basically it, we stayed with them for a few years, and then we went on to do some traveling here and there. Just boring stuff." If you call two worlds tours,three Grammy awards, and three multi-platinum CDs boring. "And now we are staying with Chief Swan, and going to school with you wonderful people." I stretched my arm towards all of them and they chuckled.

"Oh Izzy, I was meaning to ask, what's your tattoo mean?" Rosalie asked from Emmett's lap.

"and how do you have a tattoo?" Alice finished.

"Well now this brings us into our powers, as some of you know I have a mental shield and can change my appearance." And because of this none of you know I'm Bella not Izzy, I smiled to myself.

Carlisle and Esme's eyes grew wide. "Could you show us what you mean by change your appearance?" Carlisle asked.

"Gladly." Smirking I looked around the room, scanning for a victim. Naturally once my gaze hit Emmett, I just knew.

I felt the tingling begin in my fingertips and spread through out my body. I slowly was becoming taller in my chair and the gasps I heard around the room brought a large grin across my face, and that fact only made me smile bigger because I knew it was Emmett's signature goofy grin.

I turned towards Emmett who was gaping at me from his seat as Rose tried not to giggle, rather unsuccessfully, on his lap.

"Hey baby," I said to Rosalie, "How's about you ditch this dude and you come on over and sit on Big Papa's lap." I smiled a big grin at her and winked.

She turned around to Emmett and looked him in the eye. "Sorry Em, but I have a new love now." she jumped up and plopped herself down on my lap, crossing her legs and stroking her hand across my cheek, "how about Big papa give's me some sugar?" she winked with the eye that was facing away from Emmett and we both tried to keep a straight face.

"YES!" Emmett yelled. We all looked at him curiously. "Wait, first change back to Izzy, then you can give her some sugar!" We all stared at him for a moment and then I was doubled over in laughter along with the rest of the room.

Rosalie gave me a peck on the cheek and went back over to sit with Emmett. "That's all your ever getting Big Boy." she said as she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey, when an opportunity presents itself...." he trailed off.

"You go for it. Yeah Em we've noticed." Jasper said rolling his eyes. We all laughed.

I 'phased' back into Izzy and made sure not to let anything slip back to the real me. That wouldn't be awkward or anything.

Just an 'Oh yeah Hi! It was really me under there!' I'm sure they'll just love that.

"Well that is certainly an amazing gift. And then your mental shield? What does that entail?" Carlisle jumped right back in with all of his questions.

"Basically any power that is mind related I can block, like Edward's mind reading," I looked at him and our eyes locked for a second before he looked away. Unfortunately. "Or Jane's pain. But I can lift it from myself to let them in," I lifted my shield for a moment.

Hey Eddie! How is it in that big head of yours?!

His eyes widened and I chuckled. I lifted my shield back up. That big, gorgeous, perfect, beautiful head of yours.

"And I can stretch it out like a rubber band so it covers other people." I stretched it over everyone in the room besides Edward. "How's the silence?" I asked smiling as our eyes locked again.

I never in a hundred years expected him to actually answer.

"Pretty wonderful actually." he mumbled.

Everyone stared at him slightly shocked for a moment. I snapped my shield back to me and saw his lips twitch slightly into a frown.

"Sorry, I'd keep it up but it takes a lot of concentration and I haven't practiced it that much." This is so weird. This is the first normal conversation where both parties are willingly participating in the conversation I have had with him in 7 years and we are making small talk, very small talk, about my stupid powers no less.

"That's okay. I'm used to it, I've learned how to tune it all out until its just background noise." I saw his facial features shift the slightest and he just seemed a tiny bit more alive. A tiny bit more happy.

His family all beamed around him at the change. I'm guessing this rarely happens.

"And Nessie?" Carlisle jumped in again, still smiling at his son who was staring at the floor like his shoelace was the greatest thing he'd ever witnesses.

I gestured towards her, letting her take this one. "Well, I can show anyone what I am thinking with the touch of my hand. It could be words, or memories, or images. Anything really."

"You can even watch her dream while she sleeps. It's amazing. I was in her room almost every night while she was growing up." I smiled. After watching her sleep I understood wha Edward had found so fascinating about me when I slept. If I was half as interesting as Nessie's thoughts I'd never leave. Though I still doubt that I was.

"Wow that's cool." Alice said and then she got this look on her face like something just clicked. She stopped to think about whatever i was for a moment and continued, "It's funny though, you keep everyone out with your shield, while Nessie is the exact opposite. She let's the world in." she mused.

"Huh." Nessie said, "Never thought of it that way." When in fact we had when she was very young.

"Weird you said that Alice. Cause I was just thinking sort of the same thing," Rosalie murmured, "except about Edward." Nessie, Edward, and my eyes all snapped to Rose. Edward look curious while Nessie and eye both looked slightly nervous.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked looking confused.

"Well Nessie kind of does the opposite of Edward. He can hear what everyone else is thinking, while Nessie shows everyone else what she is thinking." she trailed off, looking between Edward and Nessie for a long moment. "You know, your hair color really is identical. Just plain weird." she murmured.

Edward looked at Nessie for a long moment, appraising her hair, and shrugged.

They all just kept looking between the two of them. I gazed at all of their faces, just waiting for something to click and for my panic attack to set in.

Carlisle got this odd look across his face and was thinking rather intently on something. My gaze wandered for a moment to a rigid Edward in the corner.

He looked concentrated and I assumed he was listening to the thoughts swirling around him in the room.

What I wouldn't give right now to have his power. To be able to hear everyone's thoughts. To know when one of them go closer to he truth.

Edward's head whipped towards Carlisle suddenly. He had this look on his face like he had just been hit by an eighteen wheeler and it was continuing down the road at a speed that would make the Cullen's look like cautious driver's.

Looks like we have a winner. His prize? Drama.

Carlisle was still completely focused on his thoughts and his gaze traveled to Nessie. He turned his head slowly towards Edward with a look of disbelief.

"Did you?" he questioned simply.

After a moment of awkward and confused silence throughout the room Edward nodded his head slightly.

My stomach sank.

I was suddenly terrified at whatever Carlisle had cooked up in his thoughts, and was praying, that just this once, whatever theory he had would be wrong. I stole a quick glance at Nessie and could see that she was visibly as nervous as I was.

"So," Carlisle started, turning back towards the two of us, "you say Nessie's mother was dead when you found her." It wasn't a question but we both nodded our heads anyway in confirmation.

I was immediately scared. Scared of what he was getting at. Scared of what it could do to us. And scared for Nessie, because if he was anywhere near being correct, then this get together was about to get a whole hell of a lot more complicated, and all eyes would be on her.

"Well then have you ever thought about her father?"

_Only every damn second of my existence._

I shook my head though, preparing for the 'shit to hit the fan' as people always said. "I guess I hadn't. I never thought it would be possible for me to find him since I really knew nothing about Nessie except that she was half human."

I should have known Carlisle would have put two and two together. Let's just pray to God he doesn't add four and four.

Edward must have been confirming Carlisle's suspicions about our history when he nodded. Well shit, way to kiss and tell.

"Holy shitsicles." Alice whispered so fast I almost thought I was hearing things. That is until I saw Jasper's shocked face, that his sweet little angel of a wife had just cursed. That probably only happens once a millennium.

"Holy mother of fucking shitsicles!" Okay, four times.

I had to surpress a giggle, because I mean come on. Shitsicles? Really Alice? Her craziness was just one of the many reasons I loved her though.

I could only guess at what she had just seen though, and unless she was swearing because she had seen a ninety nine percent off sale at VampBarn, we were fucked over.

And that was not likely.

Cursed little dwarf. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward had just seen the vision that had played through Alice's mind.

His face was twisted and frozen in pain. A pain that I knew all to well to still be sane. But their was a difference between his face and what my human reflection had been that first week after he had left me.

Charlie had always said it was as if I had died, but I could always see a small spark of life in my eyes. The same spark of life that enabled me to carry on with my pathetic excuse for a life for Charlies sake. And then Renesmee had woken me up.

But Edward, he didn't have that spark. He didn't have anything. He was just........nothing.

"Would someone please inform me on what the hell is going on right now?" Emmett exclaimed from his side of the couch, staring at Edward's dead eyes in confusion and fright.

I looked around and everyone was staring at him except for Nessie and Carlisle.

I locked eyes with Nessie for a brief moment, who looked slightly panicked. I took hold of her hand in mine to try and reassure her.

Her features relaxed a little, and we both turned to look at Carlisle. Both of us anxious to hear how he would answer Emmett's question.

"Well I am going to need to run a few test's firs to confirm my assumption's," he trailed off, "but I am fairly certain that Renesmee here," he paused for a moment to look at Nessie and then Edward and then back at Nessie again, "is Edward's daughter."

Silence.

And more silence.

And then.....a little more silence.

Probably the longest silence ever recorded in a room full of vampires in all of history. The only noise heard throughout the room was Nessie's heartbeat, pounding even faster than its normal speed. I counted the beats, waiting for someone, anyone to say something. I was at 362.

I would love to be able to hear what Edward was hearing right now. If he was even hearing anything in his present comatose-ish state.

He was still completely still in his chair looking just as lifeless as before.

I looked up at Nessie who was visibly freaking out and looking to me to tell her what to do. I wish I knew.

"Woah. I have a niece..." Emmett whispered under his breath, "AWESOME!" he yelled.

The rest of the room broke out in smiles. "How is this possible?" Rosalie asked. "We aren't supposed to be able to have children." Rosalie was obviously struggling with this concept. I knew she never wanted this life and the news of Edward having a daughter must be pretty tough to take in.

"Edward you dog!" Emmett exclaimed, adding another piece of the puzzle together, but Edward was still frozen and ignored him. Emmett being Emmett though just shrugged it off.

"Bella's daughter." Alice whispered. The room went quiet and all of their faces became paler, an impossibility becoming possible. Slowly they all pieced together that if Nessie was in fact Edward's daughter, and this story was true, then I would be dead. And not only am I dead, but I am dead because of their involvement in my life, because of vampires being in my life. And if they had stayed, then maybe I would be alive, and they would have known Edward had a daughter, and they could have watched her grow up. With me, not dead.

Thats not an oops I got a papercut screw up, I cringed, thats an oops I just destroyed my own eternal happiness screw up.

Alice hugged herself to Jasper's tightly and pressed her face into his chest, breathing heavily and uneven. I knew that if she could cry she would be.

He just held her closely, rubbing her back. He looked pained as well. They all did.

The women were all holding tightly to their men, crying dry tears.. Even Rosalie, which was surprising me immensely. The men just held their wives close to them, closing heir own eyes shut, and I could see hem breathing deeply as well, trying to hold themselves together. To be strong for their wives.

I wish I could tell them not to feel guilty, that I was alive, and they didn't need to feel this. I mean what happened to me, if i was a human, wouldn't have been their fault.

But I couldn't say anything of course, because that would look weird coming from 'Izzy', so I'll just let it go. It's not like they won't get over it soon. They left me.

At he same time though, I didn't mind some of the pain they were going through. My vengeful side didn't mind a all. Because now they were feeling a small portion of the pain that they had left me to wallow in for the rest of my life.

So what if they had to go through only a fraction of what I had, and for only a fraction of heir immoral lives. They would get over it.

Still, I knew Edward was mos likely the ring leader in the let's leave Bella parade, so I wished I could say something, anything hat would alleviate just a small amount of their pain. It nearly killed me to see Esme like this especially. She was too kind, and welcoming and wonderful o ever see such sadness in her face.

So yes, I wanted to tell them all the truth if it would make them all smile again. Everyone except Edward that is. He would drown in this pain for all eternity with me for all I cared.

I guessed that the guilt of my death had to almost equal the pain I had felt. Almost.

The irony was funny really. He left me so that I wouldn't become like him, because he didn't want to get stuck with me for all eternity. And now here I sat, in the same room as him, as the exact thing he never wanted me to become, and most likely to be with him for all eternity if Nessie wanted to know and be close with her father. And he had no clue.

And the cherry on top? I got to watch him suffer the pain he put me through. I know that sounds sadistic, and twisted, but it somehow made it feel like I was slowly getting even with him. Although if we were gonna keep score I still had a long ways to go before I would ever truly get even with him.

The whole room had suddenly become very heavy with the deep emotions. Jasper must be feeling awful.

Edward was still seemed dead. He had become a statue of a man I once loved, perched in the corner of the room for all to see.

I waned to scream at him to kindly, _"Wake the fuck up and start to get to know your daughter!"._ Sure he must be shocked by all of this, and then there was also the guilt of finding out I had died, but he needed to wake up. He had a daughter, a biological daughter. And she was sitting right in front of him. So that means its time to get it in gear and start to actually be her father.

Nessie stood up quickly from her seat. "I'm gonna need some air for a minute, I'll be right back." And with that she was gone from the room.

"Poor thing." Esme whispered from under Carlisle's arms, still crying dry tears. "This must all be so overwhelming."

"I'll go check on her." Anything to get away from all of his depression. I let myself drink Edward in one last time before I ran out of the room and followed Nessie's smell.

He may have been catatonic at the moment, but just the sight of his perfect, loving face calmed my nerves a bit.

I found Nessie a ways from the house, sitting by the side of the river with her knees held to her chest. A least she went far enough away so we were out of vampire earshot. Or mind shot.

I ran up and sat next to her, wrapping her in my arms, "Nessie." She turned into my embrace, and I could see the tears in her eyes. She sobbed into my shirt for a long while as I just rubbed her back and held her.

After a good amount of time though the sobs turned to silent tears. She seemed tired though and just laid her head down on my lap, as I stroked her hair.

"Mom what am I gonna do?" she cried.

"Baby, I'm sorry I don't have all the answers, but this is gonna have to be your decision."

"You aren't supposed to say that!" she whined. "The one time I actually want you to tell me what to do and you tell me I should handle it on my own."

"Sorry sweetie, but this isn't up to me. You just have to decide, do you want to give him a chance or not." I was absolutely clueless as to what we should do at the moment and her decision would decide which way we would go.

"His face." she whispered so low I wasn't sure I heard her right.

"What sweetheart?"

She sat up and looked me in the eyes and I could see the sudden anger and sadness swimming in them. The rims of her eyes still red as if she was about to cry, whether it was because she was sad or angry, I'll never know.

"His face. His face when Carlisle figured it out. He looked like it was causing him physical pain to know he was my father." I could hear her temper rising as she spoke more. "And he left me in the first place, so obviously he doesn't want a daughter! So why should I even bother trying! God why did Carlisle have to be smart?! Why couldn't he have just left us all happy in our ignorance! I could have gotten to know him, with no strings attached! But now... God we should have never come here! He hates me!" she was fuming by the end.

"Sweetie," I whispered to her, placing my hand on her face, "Listen to me. You know he didn't know about you. And let me make this clear to you, no matter what I will ever say about your father, or what idiotic thing he may do, if he had known about you at all, I swear he would have been there for every second."

"You don't know that..." she trailed off looking at the ground.

"Yes I do." I said adamantly.

I had to believe that if he had known he would have stayed, but I wasn't about to tie him down to me, when I knew he didn't love me anymore. I wouldn't have been able to handle seeing him everyday knowing. I wasn't strong enough back then. And if he had left....it would have destroyed me all over again and that time it would have taken Nessie down too. I wasn't about to risk her happiness.

It's not like I knew where he was or had anyway of finding him anyway.

He had made sure of that.

"And the face he made inside had nothing to do with him not wanting you. I mean how could he not want you!" She was still looking at the ground so I grabbed her face and made her look at me, locking her eyes with mine so she could see what I was saying was true. "Listen, you are amazing, and wonderful and I know that if Edward gets to know you he will love everything about you. That face was simply complete and total shock and guilt."

She raised her eyebrow at me curiously. "Guilt?"

"Yes guilt, everything they are all feeling is shock because of the bomb that was just dropped in there and because they all fell guilty that I died because of their presence in my life. But they will get over it soon. I just wish they didn't have to feel that way." I frowned. Their guilt was making me feel guilty.

"Mom, seriously? They don't feel guilty. They are sad because they think you died! Because even if they left they had to have cared about you. I mean they told you their secret! That's huge!" I couldn't argue with that. I mean why if they never cared would they have told me they biggest secret in their lives?

"So even if they do feel guilty, I know they are probably devastated. Especially Edward. At some point he loved you, even if he did leave. Never forget that." She told me trying to make me believe the words she was saying.

"Alright I'll admit that maybe that is a part of it, a veeery tiny part. But the majority of it is guilt." I said stubbornly. "But that's not the point of this, the point is that you should give Edward a chance. Now that he knows I am sure that he wants to know you. But if you want to leave Forks and just leave all of this drama, then we can be out of here my sun down." I really didn't want to leave, but I would do anything for her.

"You would leave? Just like that?" She asked looking up at me from behind her eyelashes. Her one hand was wrapped securely around her knees while the other was digging through the dirt next to her and skipping the pebbles she found across the water.

"Just like that." I promised.

"Okay, well I really don't I want to leave, but I'm just freaking out about this whole thing! I don't know what to do Mom! I need help." She begged.

I heard the sound of running footsteps far in the distance and immediately went rigid in my seat.

"Someone's coming." I whispered to her as low as possible so that whoever was getting closer and closer by the second wouldn't be able to hear. She sat up and stared down the river, both of us waiting to see which vampire would be stepping out of the forest towards us.

Probably just Alice coming to see how Nessie was doing. I couldn't even answer that question myself, besides saying confused.

The stranger came to a sudden stop just out of the trees and walked slowly, almost cautiously, towards the river bank where we sat.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked Nessie quietly, with his hands deep in his pockets as if searching for something that would somehow make this situation less awkward.

Something was different about him, even if I had just seen him moments ago inside the house. He wasn't the same zombie he was before. Sure his eyes were still swirling with pain and guilt, but they were alive again. He was alive again. Maybe not completely, but he was there.

And he was gorgeous.

The new emotions showing through his eyes, even if it was mostly pain, had made all of his features seem more animated, and more....alive. It was really the only word I could come up with to describe his new transformation and I was praying to God that he would stay this way. Although any plans of revenge I had from before would be very difficult to execute now that he was looking more like the man I fell in love with. I was positive that the moment one of his dazzling crooked smiles crossed his features, even if for a second, my knees would give out and I would be a reduced to a pathetic pile of teenage girl squeals on the floor. I continued to appraise his face. His skin was slightly glowing now that we were outside, and I knew if a stray ray of sunshine made it through the clouds and trees I would be done for. His hair also seemed brighter, shinng in the dim light as the wind blew through it, making the ligh seem to dance throughout it.

He was dazzling me all over again.

"Su-sure." Nessie stuttered out nervously, staring down at the ground. This brought me out of my obssessive ogling. I looked a her, surprised at what I assumed was her decision. She looked a me and gave me a sheepish smile and a shrug of her shoulders. She took my hand suddenly and show me a picture of Edward from earlier, to the Edward standing here now.

He seems like hes changed,and I don't know why, but seeing this new Edward standing here...it's giving me a good feeling. I can't really explain it. So I've decided to hear him out first, before deciding anything.

I looked at her an gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I'll be back at he house if you need me okay?" I reassured her.

"Alright, thanks Iz." she smiled and I gave her a tight hug. I turned, and of course with the whole problem of God hating me, I locked eyes with him.

I gave him a small smile, hoping to God that he was going to do right by our daughter.

Although God hated me these days, so I didn't know what would happen.

After swimming in his eyes for as brief a moment as possible without being creepy, I ripped my eyes from his and soared my way through the tress and back towards the house.

If he hurt her.....I growled to myself.

Well he was going to have to go on a little trip to Canada. Because if he hurts her in any way he'll need to go find his ass after I kick it all the way across the border. I hope an animal finds it first though and uses it as a chew toy.

Preferably a wolf.

I laughed out loud at the image in my head. A large russet brown wolf chewing on Edward's, insanely perfect, ass. I don't think Jake would object. In fact he would gladly jump at the chance.

Thinking of Jake made me realize that I needed to visit my friend and soon. Well as soon as all of this drama settles a bit. But no matter what it will be soon.

I stepped through the back door and made my way to the living room where I could hear them all talking.

"How could he?"Alice said angrily.

"I don't know, he's a complete idiot." Rose muttered. Ah, so they were talking about Edward, I smiled to myself.

"I just can't believe she's gone." Emmett said and I could hear the sadness in his words. Ah, so they were talking about Edward and me, I frowned. I didn't need a painful recap.

"I know," Alice mumbled, "and now she'll never know he lied."

Lied? What the hell were they talking about? I turned the corner to see only four vampires sitting there and wondered where Esme and Carlisle went.

I focused for a moment and then heard soft sobs from upstairs and realized Esme had probably wanted to be alone. Not that that applied to Carlisle. My heart did a soft tug knowing that I could relieve her pain in two words, but I couldn't dwell on that now. I needed to hear more about this lie.

Everyone turned to me when I walked in the room.

"How is she?" "Are they talking?" Alice and Rosalie asked at once. I almost growled to myself, but stopped when I realized they would no doubt hear it being this close. It seemed the conversation from a moment ago had been forgotten. I will find out what they were talking about though.

"She's better, and yes they are talking now." I reassured them as I sat back down in my seat from earlier. Had it really only been minutes before?

"I'm glad. After you left to check on her, we had a bit of an intervention here." Jasper said, glancing at the chair that Edward had been sitting in.

"Oh really?" I questioned. I was curious as to what happened when I left.

"Yeah. We snapped him out of whatever he was in. I swear for a minute I thought he was in a coma."

"Alice you know that's not possible." Rose laughed.

"I know!" she exclaimed, "That's how bad it was."

Rose nodded, "True."

"So once you had his attention?" I questioned. I was more interested in something that would give me some indication as to what was happening down by the river bank.

"Well hen we smacked some sense into him of course!" Emmett stated. "That's how we got him out of it you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I slapped him." Emmett said proudly.

"You didn't!" I said shocked and yet a smile was creeping to my face at the ides of him slapping Edward.

"I did." he smiled. "We were yelling at him, and shook him a bit, and when that didn't work my crazy sister here," he said smiling and pointing towards Alice, "suggested that he was catatonic or something and that maybe we should slap him." he paused to put his hand up and Alice joined him in an air-five.

"Crazy Emmett," Rose said, still wrapped up in his arms, "didn't feel the need to wait and see if that was a smart idea and just went for it."

"Yep, he girl slapped him right across the face, and hard too." Jasper piped in.

"It was not a girl slap, first of all, and it's a good thing I did too otherwise he'd still be sitting here feeling guilty and depressed and not outside trying to make it right with his daughter." Emmett said and suck a tongue out at Jasper.

"My hero." Rose whispered giving Em a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait, he's outside making it right with her?" I exclaimed.

"Of course." Alice said giving me a weird look as if I had just asked her the most idiotic question ever, like 'Are you a loser if you are over 10 and wear Crocs?' Actually they were all giving me that look. "My brother made a mistake a long time ago and he intends to do the right thing. And of course once we snapped him out of his trance, it really registered to him that he had a daughter, and I can't really explain it but something just, changed in him." she mumbled the end.

"I noticed." I said nodding. I mean how could you not?

She nodded and continued. "Yes well once it really sank in he was almost immediately out the door to find her. He wants to know his daughter. And we want to know our niece."

I felt myself tearing up at her words. He wanted to know her. He wanted to do right by her. And so did they.

She would have a father, and a family that would come to love her.

I was so ecstatic at this news I could have been flying. I felt my tears silently flow over and fall down my cheeks as I contemplated how different, and how wonderful Nessie's life could be.

I heard gasps in the room and looked up quickly, expecting to find that something went wrong and in fact none of what I imagined for my daughter was going to happen.

But everyone was just staring at me, eyes wide.

"How are you crying?" Jasper asked.

Oh that. I let the relief wash over me. "I'm not really sure, it's just something I do." I smiled through the tears. "Me and Nessie have guessed that its because I can change my appearance and make myself look human, but we aren't exactly sure."

"You Masen girls are a strange breed." Emmett said shaking his head.

"You go that right." Jasper agreed and both of the girls nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey! Does everyone hear think we are freaks?" I exclaimed as I chuckled.

"Yep!" "Hell yes!" "Mmm hmmm." "Prety much." They all said at once, and we all started laughing.

This was without a doubt the most laughing I had done in one day in years and I had to admit, I didn't hate it.

I heard the sliding glass door open and footsteps entering the house.

"Theeeey're baaaaaaack." Emmett mumbled extra quietly.

We all tried to stifle our giggles but we knew they could hear us. I was sure that no one in the room could tell by the way I was acting at the moment but my nerves were off the charts. I couldn't exacly tap my fingers or seem shaky without the rest of the room noticing, so I had resorted to wiggling my toes around inside my shoes. And just thinking about how ridiculous that sounded had me even more nervous and paranoid, but this time it was because I was questioning my mental health. Didn't I hear about a couple vampires going crazy or rogue over time? I'll have to keep a mental note and keep an eye out for that. Although it's not like I will institutionalize myself, so maybe I'll let Nessie in on my secret insanity. Although as we established a few moments ago that it seemed everyone already knew.

I looked up and saw Nessie rounding the corner with her father in tow, and I was shocked. Nothing about her was out of the ordinary, just out of the ordinary for this particular situation. She had a big smile spread across her face and was giggling to herself about something, as was said father. She looked up at me and her smile grew infitessimally as if to tell me not to worry. If she only knew that as soon as I saw her smile the nerves had ran from my body, and now the only thing inhabiting my body was curiosiy, with a smidgen of sheer bliss.

She walked over to me and placed her hand in mine.

_I'll show you the entire thing as soon as we are in the car. I promise._

Even In her mind she couldn't lie to me, i couls always tell. Something which she found incredibly annoying, but I knew that what she was telling me was true so i let it drop for now.

Everyone looked to them waiting for some kind of indication of what the hell just happened outside. Nessie stepped up and placed a hand on edward's shoulder.

"Guy's could you all stop gawlking? He's my dad, he's not gonna eat me." she smiled and Edward beamed down at her, no doubt from her use of the word dad. Which I was even slightly surprised by. Immediately the tension in the room melted away, which was of course Nessie's intension. She had a nack for making everyone in a room feel comfortable.

"Welcome to the family Nessie!" Esme beamed running up to give her a bone crushing hug. Which was followed by a round of hugs from the whole family. They made a kind of unofficial line and hugged Nessie, Edward and even me saying that this made me their sister by default. I was now officially a member of the Cullen family and they didn't have a clue as to who I really was. As if there wasn't enough hugging going on already Nessie ran over to me and crushed me into a hug.

_I'm so deliriously happy you don't even know. _She whispered to me in her head.

I couldn't help but smile and smile and smile. Things were just working out perfectly for her which of course made me even happier than deliriously happy. And yet, always with the fucking yet again, I had a strange sense that after everything was perfect, something always goes wrong. I mean if your the happiest you can be then the only way to go is down. And this scared me. I wasn't scared for me though, I've been through hell and back and made it out still standing so I was prepared for anything the world could throw at me. I was scared for sweet, never really knew true excrutiating pain, Nessie. Would she be as tough as i knew she could be if life threw her a curve ball? Who am i kidding shes my daughter. She'd end up grand slamming it out of the park and into the next. My reassuring wasn't making the feeling in my gut go away though. I tried to shove all the negative thoughts out of my mind and just enjoy the happy that surrounded me and I squeezed my  
daughter even tighter.

She let go of me just as Esme let go of her son. He turned his body to see the who the next person in the hugfest was and after we both looked at each other we froze.

Okay think fast, I could either hug him right now and not let him see how awkward this is for me, because in his eyes why would this even be awkward? Or I could just keep staring at him like an idiot and see where it gets me. Yeah that sounded stupid as I thought it too.

I took in a deep breath and walked toward him opening my arms. He seemed surprised for a quick moment and then opened his arms to me like he had to the rest of his family. I should have been prepared for what would happen once he was surrounding me though.

Stupid, stupid Bella.

I could feel him everywhere and it was as if it was only the two of us in the room. His scent was swirling around me as I inhaled deeply, shoving my face against his chest trying to save that perfect smell somehow in my head. Or to file it away for my next Bella pity party. I was trying to somehow notify my brAin that I needed to let go, but as I was trying anf failing to do this I felt his arms tighten even more around me and all chance of fighting it was gone. I let myself melt into him. My hands traced the contours of his back as I tried to remember what I could of him without looking like I was groping him. My hands traced his strong shoulders, his tight muscles, and made there way all the way xown to his lower back where they lingered as i mentally debated with myself on whether ir not as grabbing was necessarily considered groping.

I felt his hands start to slide up and down my back slowly and I shivered, I quickly surrenedered my inner debate and concentrated solely on his large soft hands. It was only a hug and I was already coming undone from his touch. His hands made their way up into my hair and his fingers laced through it. Somehow pulling me even tighter to him. I felt his face press down onto the top of my head and I would have swarn on my life I heard him sniff my hair, causing the shivers to go into double time.

I was inches, no centimeters away from jumping up and wrapping my arms and legs around his tall, muscular,delicous, mouthwatering body, when I heard someone clear their throat. Poor unfortunate soul, I would now be forced to rip out their throat because Edward pulled himself away suddenly and my hands dropped to my side. We both stared at each other and then quickly looks away and I walked over to stand by Nessie twirling a strand if hair around my finger. The whole room was quiet as they stared at Edward and I.

Awkward.

All my brain was focusing on though was Edward. His eyes, his hair, his smell, his touch. Just Edward.

"Yes, so, I don't know if you two would want to, but with the circumstances how they are you both are more than welcome to stay here instead of at Chief Swan's." Carlisle asked us, breaking the silence, but there was still that awkwardness lingering in the air.

"That is incredibly kind of you, really, but we wouldn't want any more attention brought onto your family,"

"Our family." Esme chimed in.

"Right our family." I nodded. "Besides I think Charlie likes having us there. He seemed awfully excited about it last night and this morning. I don't think he likes being alone very much." I muttered feeling guilty. "So for now I think it's best we just stay there." I looked at Nessie for confirmation of this. I mean I really didn't know if she wanted to stay and get to know them. I couldn't deny the relief I felt when she nodded back at me. "And of course we will come over whenever possible, and see you in school everyday, so you won't be missing us at all." I tried to reassure them when I saw a few of them frown at the news.

"Yeah there's no chance you could get rid of me this soon. I haven't even drove any of you crazy yet? Now how would that look on my reputation. We are family, so you are stuck with the both of us!" They all smiled at her, it was hard not to.

"Speaking of Charlie, we better be heading back now." I said looking at Nessie and she frowned. "Don't worry silly. You said it yourself, we're family now, and we can see them all tomorrow. Besides if I don't get you home now, by the time you calm down there will be no time for you to get any sleep before school."

"Ugh. Fiiiine, god do you have to always act like such a mom!" she grumbled and I snorted at her joke.

"You sleep?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yepp," she said with a pop,"a solid 6 hours a night."

"Fascinating." He murmered lost in thought.

"Alright well we will see you all tomorrow at school and we will most likely be here tomorrow night to see you and Carlisle." I said reassuring Esme. I hated seeing a frown on her face.

I began walking toward the door with Nessie close behind me. They all started shouting their 'goodbyes' and 'see ya tomorrows' behind us.

"Bye everyone!" Nessie smiled enthusiastically and waved to eveyone. "Bye Edward." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Night Nessie, sweet dreams." he beamed back.

"Bye guys!" I waved and reached for the doorknob.

"Oh Izzy wait!" Alice called from behind me.

"Yeah?" I looked at her curiously.

"You never told us," she paused and pointed at my arm, "what does your tattoo mean?" she said staring at the dark black writing on my arm. I looked up at Edward who was standing to the side of the room, looking dazzling as ever. My mind raced back in time to my delusion the day Nessie was born, and of our past that he didn't even know existed. As soon as he noticed my staring he looked straight into my eyes, his soul staring back at me from a dark smoldering butterscotch.

"Enough for forever." My eyes were still locked with Edward's and I saw something change in his face, but before I could identify this new emotion Nessie had taken hold of my arm and was pulling me out the door as she waved back towards her new family.

Our new family.

* * *

**YAY! sooo long! So how did you like it???? REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASE! Kay so anyways, i'll be updating again today and for those of you who read my other stpry I am gonna update it this week. And then there is also the possibility of me starting another story? Cause I have two started in my notebook right now that I am really excited about but I may just hold off on those for a while. So for now....go check out Ella(affarie ava mai) and katies (fanpire225) stories! and if you need another story to read in your spare time, listen to what I am about to tell you....READ EDWARD WALLBANGER BY FEATHERS_MMMM!!!!!!!!!!! she is my official favorite author! She has written this story along with a real book called the unidentified red head tht is incredible so PM me if you want to know where that is and buy it! Seriously you will fall in love with both stories!!!! Wallbanger is my new love!**

**_"I saw you in your tight ass rocker pants, you saw me to, i laughed, because i was completely trashed and I watched your ugly girlfriend sneer across the room as if i really care, that shes here with you. Cause your my object of affection, my drug of choice my sick obsession. Yeah, Stephen, Stephen why wont you call me, call me, I'm sitting here waiting, waiting, why wont you call me. Stephen, Stephen im feeling pathetic, I cant take rejection, why wont you call me?" Stephen by Ke$ha MAKES MY DAY!!!_**

**Reviews are better than a steamy hug from Edward!!!**

**xoxoxoxxxx**

**Annie**


	10. Oh brother, where are't though sanity?

**I'm sorry for not updating this next day like I promised guys!!! my grandparents both had surgery int he past two weeks and a ton of my relatives came up to help take care of them and i was practically living at there house all week and then saturday i had to go to my friends birthday party in maryland (which was awesome cause we slept on the beach, swam in our clothes, had a cake fight, did a bonfire and all that jazz!!!) but i wasnt back until sunday night and now I am back in school, which will be great a couple days from now cause i have 2 study halls, one of which i go to the drop in center in my school, where i can sit on a computer and write for an hour! but right now i have to catch up on some work first. So I wanted to let you guys know about me having a twitter account! its quinlanchic57 , i forgot to tell you, and i'll start putting some updates on when im writing and updating and stuff on there, so follow me and message me whenever you want! even if its just to tell me to get my lazy ass in gear and write a chapter then go for it! I need motivation! Me= PROCRASTINATOR OF THE CENTURY! so some encouragement helps throughout the day! and i check twitter like 10 times a day! haha OMG LET ME THANK YOU ALL BECAUSE LAST CHAPTER I REACHED 100 REVIEWS AND MY SQUEALS ARE STILL BEING HEARD ACROSS THE WORLD!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! Kay well enjoy chapter 10 my loves!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: This part of the disclaimer story "the adventures of annie, ella, and their cullen boys" is far too steamy to be written out for the world to see so here is a summary. Ella and Emmett and Annie and Edward on Isle Esme, deliciousness, sex on beaches, sex underwater, sex in trees, sex in bedroom, bedroom destroyed, sex in other bedroom, sex in close, sex on roof. That was just in the first hour but you get the idea:) one month later still on isle esme, No pillows left in 300 mile radius of island, all furniture was destroyed and Edward must get more before Esme discovers it, more sex, love love love, marriage, marriage, marriage, I don't own twilight, edward says cocky remark, annie punishes by with holding sex, edwards friggin sexy so that lasts around....30 seconds! Kay you get the pictureXD**

* * *

BPOV

We rode next to each other on our bikes home in silence.

Right up until about a mile away from Charlie's that is. I pulled my bike to the side of the road and waited for her to follow my lead. I pulled off my helmet, and turned in my seat to face my daughter.

"Okay so now would you like to show me what the hell happened while you two were outside? Cause you were completely freaking out terrified and then wham! You two are like DJ and Danny Tanner on Full House." I exclaimed.

She chuckled swinging her leg over on her now parked motorcycle as if she were riding it side saddle. "Over exaggerate much? It's not like he's tucking me in at night, we are just getting to know each other for now, okay? There's no need to be jealous." she poked me on the tip of my nose and smiled.

I shook her hand away. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" I stated. Trying not to let her see through my lies.

"Because its always been just the two of us, and now there are all these people you'll have to share me with, including my father. I mean if I were you I'd be jealous, your losing out on a some high quality Nessie time! Whatever will you do." she said in mock horror.

I laughed, "Okay maybe I'm a smidge jealous, but just a smidge. So you have to promise to always save some time for your old maid of a mom." I smiled.

"Yeah old maid my ass! Your only what? Twenty five now? And your forever seventeen so don't even start bitching about your age to me or this is gonna be a looong eternity." she exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

"Hey I'm the parent here! I'll bitch when I want to bitch! Even though I do look pretty damn good." I laughed fluffing my hair. "But anyways the point of pulling over was not to discuss my obvious hotness." I smiled and she frowned at me and rolled her eyes. "Now are you going to show me or not." I sang.

She grumbled and shoved her hand out into the air between us, and I quickly grasped it.

_Whoosh. _

Wow did I really just add a sound effect to her power in my mind? Yes. Yes indeed I did.

I was back staring at a frozen Edward standing next to the water. I could just see my retreating figure in the distance.

Woah creepy. Although I must say my ass looks good in these jeans.

_"So what did you want to talk about?" _Nessie asked him shyly. Of course she would beat around the bush and ignore the obvious.

Edward took in a long, deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes.

_"I want to know you. I don't know how else I can say it. Its still registering in my head that I have a, a," _he paused, "_daughter. You have to know, that if I had known about you or the pregnancy or any of it, I would have been there every single step of the way. I would have been there to help you, and to watch you grow up. To help your mother." _He gulped and closed his eyes. "_I wish she would have found me, would have told me, would have had my family help her. But instead she was all alone, with no one there to help her. No one there who could have saved her." _his eyes were regaining the pain and distance they had held the first moment I saw him and he stared off into the trees. For a moment I was scared he was becoming that person again. But he snapped out of it and looked back to her. "A_nd for that I will never forgive myself." _He opened his eyes again and they bored into Nessie's. "_Please let me get to know you. I would want nothing more in the entire world than to be able to be a part of your life." _He pleaded with her, his butterscotch eyes swimming with sincerity and desperation. My heart gave itself a gentle squeeze, and I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

She stood there for a moment and the next thing I knew she was in his arms hugging him.

_"I would love nothing more than for you to be a part of my life, for me to be able to know my father." _she whispered as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

She squeezed him tighter once and then pulled away to look at him. Edward's smile was dazzling. He was now sporting the infamous half crooked smile and just, GAH! He was perfection. I know I've said it before, but it was the only word I could come up with that described him up completely. He just seemed to, somehow, be radiating happiness through his smile that was now stretched ear to ear across his face like it had been put into a taffy puller.

Butterscotch eyes, taffy pulled smile, the intense want to lick him, was he sounding more and more like candy?

Fucking Willy Wonkward. I smell a spin off.

_"You have no idea how happy you've just made me." _he said shaking his head slightly. _"Happy doesn't even cover it though, far to little adjectives." _he mused. "_It's more like deliriously, astoundingly, gut wrenching, indescribably happy." _he said and you couldn't not believe him.

_"I believe you." _she giggled. "_And I feel the same. But don't think you can just walk in here and everything is perfect after seven years. I just can't jump from no father to daddy's little girl."_

_"No I totally understand. We will do this on your terms completely." _he assured her.

"_Okay good, then can we just go slow with this? It's a lot to process so quickly." _

"_No really, I get it Nessie, for now all we have to be is friends and get to know each other." _she beamed up at him.

_"That sounds absolutely perfect."_ she sighed, obviously relieved at the outcome of their conversation after all of her worrying._ "Now let's get inside before Emmett does something idiotic and we miss it." _she turned towards the house and stopped suddenly, spinning around to face him, _"Race you." _she said with an evil smirk and took off towards the house.

I felt her hand leave mine, and I was brought out of her memories and back to the present.

_Whoosh._ I giggled to myself.

"I beat him, by the way." she smiled, obviously proud of herself.

"Of course you did." I laughed, shaking my head at her. "But that is a little weird, I mean he's_ really _fast."

"Are you insinuating he was trying to let me win?!" she exclaimed.

"It's possible?" I muttered." It does sound very Edward-like."

She thought it over for a second and then shrugged her shoulders. "Trying to get himself some brownie points. Smart guy." she laughed. "But I'm gonna need to find out and challenge him to a re-match. I need the satisfaction of _crushing _his soul."

"Wow, you would." I laughed. Always the competitor.

"I know that's why I did." she smiled simply and swung her leg back over the bike. "Now let's go see grandpa before he has a panic attack about where we are."

"One day and you already know him too well." I revved my bike. "Let's go." I took off down the road with Nessie close behind me.

I skidded into the driveway and noticed my dads cruiser parked on the street in front of the house. _Daddy's home. _I smiled and jumped off my bike as Nessie joined me, and we walked up towards the front door together. And before we could even get to the stairs it flew open to reveal a beaming Charlie, his arms already open and ready for Nessie to run into them. Which she immediately did.

"Hey baby doll." he kissed her on the forehead. "So where have you two been running off to all afternoon." he asked, reaching out to give me a tight half hug because Nessie was still under his one arm. He kept his arm around my shoulder as well and walked us both into the living room like we were the three musketeers. "Oh Ness, I just bought these popsicles at the store today, I wasn't sure what foods you liked and I was bored here." he smiled sheepishly at her. "You know the fruity ones with the riddles on the sticks. There in the freezer if you want one."

"I'd love one!" she smiled and skipped into the kitchen.

"That was sweet Dad, you didn't have to go shopping. I would have done that myself."

"Yeah well, that's just how I roll." he paused as I started laughing at him. "What?! All the kids say it!"

"Sure Dad, whatever you say."

"Anyway, no changing the subject, where were you guys?"

"Well dad, funny story..." I trailed off. How was I suppose to tell Charlie this? He was going to flip. So I had two choices. I could ease him into it or I could just say it, and rip it off like a band aid.

"I met my Dad today!" Nessie exclaimed walking around the corner from the kitchen. Looks like we're going with band aid.

And there is that lovely red and purple rainbow that I love so much dancing across my dad's face.

"You met Edward?!" he growled.

"Yeah and the rest of the Cullen's." she said, wary now of his reactions. She obviously didn't know that right now my dad and Edward had a hate/hate relationship, all feelings courtesy of Charlie.

"They're all back!" he shouted. All I needed right now was a cartoonist to come in and draw steam shooting from his nose and ears. "Those lousy, dirty, rotten sons of bitches. How dare they come back after what they did to you?!"

"Dad calm down for a second." I sat him down on the couch.

"Hold on Bells, can you like change back into yourself again? It's weird talking to you like this, even though I know your in there." He was inhaling deeply, and I was satisfied with his efforts to relax for now.

I quickly phased back into my normal vampire self, well besides the few minor adjustments.

"Oh and speaking of all that jazz, you know the you having powers and Nessie's growth? I have an answer for you, but we will deal with that later. Right now you need to explain to me what the hell happened today!" I could see he was getting himself revved up again. Well there really would be no avoiding that during this story.

I told my dad everything that had happened today. Seeing the Cullen's again at school, seeing Edward again, trying to explain it all to Nessie, our whole master plan, and then all the events that had just taken place at the Cullen mansion. Renesmee even showed him the entire conversation with Edward, and when it ended he said "I hoped you whooped his ass hard." Me and Nessie both laughed out loud and she assured him that she upheld the family name. But showing him brought on an entire new round of questions about her power. Of course we still weaved our story around so that there was no talk of vampires.

I couldn't believe how coolly my dad was taking most of this. Now remember I did say most. Charlie isn't a saint after all. He got pretty upset about him being rude to us at first and just his presence in general whenever he came up in the story at all. He was having a hard time with the part about me being dead, although that was the part in the stories where all of the Cullen's, except Edward of course, got back in his good graces. Apparently their devastation over my death made him decide that the family didn't do anything and instead relocated al anger and aggression towards Edward. He seemed to like my little idea of revenge a lot though. Mumbling something about how the 'bastard deserves what's coming to him and more.' By the end of this conversation he seemed to realize that this would be best for Nessie's situation, especially now that they knew she was his daughter. And he agreed that she should get to know her father, as much as he wanted to ring his pasty neck. I had to laugh at that.

"Bells, there's one major part of this story that I don't understand?" he said, seeming to concentrate hard enough on whatever it was that the wrinkles in his forehead became more prominent. "How are the Cullen's even back at Fork's High School? They left when they were juniors and now seven years later they are just back, no questions asked by anyone as to why they are twenty something and still n high school?"

In the words of Alice Cullen, shitsicles.

Oddly enough I had forgotten about this part of the story. I guess this seemed like such a minor part in the drama that was today that it had slipped my mind. Well how the hell was I supposed to answer that? And wait. How the hell did Annie wiping the minds of the people of Forks not effect Charlie? Ugh, God hates me. Well for whatever reason he still knew about the Cullen's.

"Well Dad, it all depends on what your decision was about, how did you put it, our powers, Nessie's growth and all that jazz." I smiled, trying to mask the nerves that were eating away at me from the inside out.

"Alright, I have thought long and hard about this Bells, and I've decided that if it I effecting such a major part of my family's life then I want to know about it. Everything about it." he said adamantly.

Ugh, that's what I was afraid of.

"Okay dad, if you are really one hundred percent positive about this?"

"I am." Damn. I can see where my stubbornness can be annoying. I glanced over at Nessie who has been sitting firmly at his side throughout our entire Cullen drama story time.

"Alright well dad, I have absolutely no idea whatsoever about how I am supposed to tell you this and I really am terrified as to how your gonna take it but," I paused and looked over at Nessie who had her mouth firmly pressed shut. "What? No interruptions this time! The one time I actually want you budding in?!" Seriously, today she had been all about the ripping of the band aids and now when I need her I get nada.

"Haha, yeah right. This one is one hundred percent all you. You're the parent remember? You're the one whos supposed to be responsible and blah blah blah." she lifted her hand like it was a sock puppett and made it mouth out the blah blah blah as she said it. Grrr, why did I have kids again? Oh right. I was just too much of a horney teenage girl not to have jumped my vampire stud muffin of a boy friend. I silently cursed my lady parts.

"Ugh fine then. Dad I'm just gonna say it okay. Just come right out and say it!" I paused. I opened my mouth to say the word that would rock his world, but nothing. I willed myself to just say it. _Vampire. Vampire. Vampire! _Still nothing. Charlie was still staring at me expectantly.

"Hey, I have a riddle from my Popsicle!"

We both looked at her like she had grown a third head, and a tail, and a unicorn horn.

"Right now?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, right now." she gave me a look that said, shut-up-and-trust-me, so I did.

"Alright? What is it?" Charlie asked thoroughly confused by whatever was going on, then again so was I.

"What is mythical, has fangs, and sucks humans blood in story books?" she smiled coyly.

_Oh my Gawd._

I had to admit though, even if she was insane, it was pretty creative.

"Uh, a vampire?" Charlie asked, still incredibly confused.

"Right-o! And what is not mythical, sparkles, and drinks animal blood?"

_Oh Lord, here we go._

"Uh, I don't know." he said puzzled.

"Your daughter!" she exclaimed smiling.

I watched Charlie's face as it all sank in. He whipped his head towards me, and thought about what he was gonna say for a while. He'd open up his mouth and then close it just as quickly. He suddenly started laughing and I looked at him confused. What could he be laughing at?

"Dad, what's so funny."

"You are Bells!" he pointed towards me. "A vampire! HAH! That's rich!" he was practically doubled over in laughter at this point.

"Ummm, Dad? She's serious. I'm a, a" I looked towards Nessie who nodded towards me in encouragement. I turned back towards him and squared my shoulders. "I'm a vampire." I said in a strong, stern voice, my face deadpan, showing him I was serious.

He slowly stopped laughing as he took in my expression, and his expression froze in between shock and what I think was a seizure.

"Your serious?" I nodded. "How the hell is that possible, vampires aren't real!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah just like werewolves aren't real, and our powers aren't real. Dad nothing in this world is as it seems. You gotta trust me though, I won't hurt you."

He seemed confused by this. "Well of course you wouldn't hurt me Bells, it's not like just because I found out your like Dracula's cousin or something doesn't mean you aren't still my daughter!"

I was shocked by his words and before I could control myself I had him wrapped in a hug. After he realized what happened he loosened and wrapped his arms around me too. "Wow you really are a vampire aren't you? That was insanely fast."

I chuckled, "Yepp. And I'm insanely strong too." I smiled at him.

"So how did you become a vampire?" he asked, pulling out of our hug and looking me in the eye.

"Well I've known about vampires since my first year of high school here."

"What! That long! Why didn't you ever tell me? How did you find out!" he shouted.

"I couldn't tell you Dad, it's still dangerous for you to know, but I can protect you now from the people who would want to hurt you for knowing. And isn't it obvious Dad? The Cullen's are vampires. Edward told me."

"The Cullens! All of them! And you! All through high school you were dating a blood sucking vampire!"

"Actually grandpa they drink animal blood, just like me and mom. So we're like vegetarians." she laughed.

"We? As in your a vampire too? Of course." he looked at her in amazement.

"Actually I'm halvsies. Remember Mom was still human when she was pregnant with me."

Charlie's face glazed over for a second and he glared at me. "You got knocked up by a vampire! Now I may be new to his, but that sounds dangerous to me!" he shouted.

"Dad, that's all in the past now okay? Let's just focus on what this all means for right now." I really didn't need a vampire sex education class from Charlie right now, nor did I need one from him ever.

"Fine," he grumbled after a long moment of deep breathing excercises, "Tell me everything from the beginning."

"Alright, but it's gonna take a while. So you see when I first got to school at Forks and met the Cullen's.." I launched into mine and Edward's tale of epic romance. Although I knew the ending so it wasn't like it held any mystery. I told him about the firs day of school, and how I was Edward's "singer" as the Volturi put it. And then I told him about the meadow, and the happy parts of the relationship. Then I had to explain what had really happened in Phoenix and why I had left. This both infuriated and relieved Charlie. He was mad that knowing vampires had put my life at risk, and that I had run off to meet James, but I could tell he was relieved that it wasn't him who had driven me away from Forks. Then I told him about the birthday party and the paper cut and Edward leaving. He was becoming visibly angrier with every second of this story so I cut it short and jumped straight into my pregnancy with Nessie and Victoria changing me. He was shocked that that's why I ran away from home with Nessie and assured me that I could have come back, even if I was a vampire. Which was sweet, but I had to explain that I was a newborn and it would have been extremely dangerous for me to be anywhere near him during those firs few years. I skimmed through our travels and then had to go into detail about the Volturi. He was fascinated by this second world that has been hidden from humans for centuries, living right under their noses. I tried to make him understand the danger that they could pose to him but he just shrugged it off with an "I'd like to see them try and catch me." Which made us all laugh, but I could tell by the edge in his voice that behind that tough guy act, some part of him was scared.

"Okay Bells, my brian is about to explode from mythical overload. So I am going to head to bed and attempt to process all of this and somehow still keep my sanity."

"Grandpa, believe me, Mom lost her sanity within the first week so it's not looking too good." Nessie smiled at me and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, sweets." I smirked at her and she just shrugged. Accepting insanity, she's just like her mother.

"Alright ladies well I need to hit the hay, and yes I know how old that makes me sound." he smiled.

"Night Dad."

"Night Grandpa."

We both called after him as he lumbered up the stairs.

"Well mom I'm gonna head up now too. I'm kinda tired." she walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright babe, I think I'm gonna go for a quick hunt, I'm feeling a little...dehydrated."

"Alright Mom." she chuckled, "don't stray to far. And that goes for you and your mind. No straying to a certain big white house or it's inhabitants, including one certain bronzed hair daddy of mine." she smiled coyly.

"Puh-lease. My head is going to be no where near any white houses. I mean why would I be thinking of him? I'm here for revenge, and to see my old family, nothing else." I told her, even though it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself. Because I was. Because he was still just so deliciously Edward.

"Yeah and I suppose that hug from earlier that practically smelled like sex would fall under the "nothing else" category." she quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay I am not going to even acknowledge said hug in question, and excuse me Missy? How the hell would you know what sex smelled like?" I quirked my eyebrow right back.

"Well, uh, I, uh, don't. I just imagine that if sex smelled like anything, it would be that hug."

"Ugh." I groaned. "Please shut up." It was even obvious to my seven year old daughter! Well, you know what I mean.

"Gladly, now have fun on your little sexual fantasy, oh wait I mean hunt." she put a hand over her mouth, and opened her eyes wide.

"Please shut up." I groaned. "Do you know what it does to a mother to hear her seven year old daughter say words, like 'smells like sex' or 'sexual fantasies'? Wrong on so many levels." I shook my head.

"Okay so not the same thing. I am more mature than you are."

I went to interrupt, but she shoved a finger to my lips.

"Shut up you know its true. Now I am tired and we are no doubt going to have a long weekend, so goodnight." she sang as the glided up the stairs.

She was going to cause my hair to gray and that's not even possible.

I changed myself back into Izzy, just in case I ran into any Cullen's out in the woods. Can you say awk-ward.

I took off into the woods and let myself get far enough away that no humans would ever be out here. Then I let my instincts overtake me.

An hour later I had scarfed down two deer, chased a squirrel up a tree, and then jumped from said tree into the air to capture a hawk, and then did a somersault back down to the ground.

Damn I was bad ass, and extremely bored. Who the hell eats squirrel?

Damn I need something else to eat, or my mind is going to roam places I don't want it roaming to.

But I'm so full. I was gliding through trees, and over rocks. Rocks. Rock hard abs. Rock hard abs that I just want to lick. Rock hard abs that I did lick.

Agh! Okay get your mind on something else, anything else.

Oh look a bunny, your a lucky bunny because if I wasn't so full, I'd eat you right up. Oh I remember when I was little and Charlie used to buy me chocolate bunnies for Easter. I used to love chocolate, I'd put it on everything.

Ice cream.

Strawberries.

You know what chocolate tastes especially good on? Rock hard abs.

Chocolate drizzled down rock hard abs, ozzing down and down. And I'd stalk forward like I was going in for the kill and shove him down onto that huge gold mattress. And I'd lick the chocolate off every individual ab, lower and lower until I finally reached his rock ha-

_THWAP_

Ow, damn it. I sat up on my elbow and rubbed my head. Did I seriously just run into a freaking tree because I got carried away in my little Edward choclate delight. A shiver ran up my spine just thinking about it.

Ooooh that should be an ice cream flavor. Ice cold vanilla, with chocolate swirls. Add a little mint and then dump it across Edward's delicious body. Definie best seller.

Too bad we didn't try that before I was changed.

I growl rumbled above me, and my eyes shot open. I was met with deep brown eyes glaring down at me and razor sharp teeth bared, letting out deep guttural growls.

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

* * *

**LIKE IT???? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! also, i had an idea, but i want your opinion, which do you like more: longer chapters and fewer updates or shorter chapters and more updates? like i have an outline for this story and certain things are in each chapter, buuut, if i update half a chapter at a good breaking point and then just replace it with the whole thing once its done and have a page break where i left off I could do that! bur let me know what you want! Next chapter is EPOV!!!! EEEEPPPPP! i missed him in this chapter so he get he whole next one!!!! it may take me a little while to write though because you see this chapter is going to have my first ever lemon!!!!! TELL ME IF YOUR EXCITED FOR IT!!! i think there may be another one at some point in this fic, but im not giving a thing away!**

**"_heyyyyyy, it's gonna be okay, heyyyyy, we're gonna laugh at this one day." _Odd One by the sick puppies! just heard it for the firs time this weekend and I'm in love! like frickin ridiculous love! its just so true! like if you do something stupid and bad and get caught, eah you'll get grounded but, think about it, your just gonna get grounded! so its all gonna be okay! and in a year your gonna look back and laugh your ass off! kinda like wha bella would do years from now if she ever shows edward who she really is!!! haha see even im frustrated with the UST! (unresollved sexual tension) hehe**

**of course go read ella (affarie ava mai) ad katies (fanpire225) stories! ellas hand is pretty much better and katie has started updating again so check them out!!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!!!! (quinlanchic57)**

**Reviews are better than Edward covered in chocolate. **

**xoxoxoxox**

**Annie**


End file.
